Change of Fate
by ForceFiend
Summary: *A Mockingjay rewrite, told from the perspectives of Katniss, Peeta, and occasionally Haymitch and President Snow...* What if Katniss and Peeta weren't separated the night of the Lightning Tree in Catching Fire? What if they were both rescued by the rebels? This is the continued story of The Hunger Games if their fate had been different... (disclaimer: I own nothing!)
1. I Need You

**Author's Note: Hello all! This is just my second fanfiction and my first for The Hunger Games, so I hope you like it. The basic idea here is that there is a Point of Divergence in Catching Fire, and instead of splitting up in that fateful moment where Katniss heads down to the beach with Johanna, Katniss and Peeta stay together. This story will be the playing out of the rest of the trilogy in the event Peeta hadn't been captured by the capital at the end of Catching Fire. I will be writing in first person just as the books were, however I will switch off between writing as Katniss and Peeta. The story will pick up with them on the beach, and in this first chapter I will do a part from both of their perspectives. Obviously, things will be rewritten and changed, but that is the nature of a fanfic haha. Please note, I would truly appreciate any feedback you can give me. I am concurrently working on another fic, and if you all don't like this (or I don't get enough feedback), I'd like to know so that I can refocus my attention on the other story. That said, I really hope you guys enjoy this, and please review!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter One: I Need You**

**Katniss**

It is a unique sensation knowing that you are probably only a few hours away from dying. Obviously I felt something similar the first time I entered the Games, but right now I know that I am about to sacrifice myself to save Peeta. Peeta. The boy with the bread. My friend. My fellow victor. The boy who has loved me for years. My '_fiancee'_... I am not sure how I feel about him. I never am, and I never have been. He makes me... _feel._ He makes me feel things that I've never felt before, things I never thought I'd ever feel. But I still just don't _how_ I feel. That's not to say I don't feel _that way _about him. I just feel like before the Victory Tour a few months ago, I never even really knew him at all. Hell, we didn't even speak before we were reaped for the Games the first time.

We - well, more just me - played a trick on the capital, a trick that saved both of our lives. I pretended to love him, and I know that hurt him. But since then, I feel like the Capital has been trying to force me into loving him, and how can that really be love? I want to make it up to him, and sacrificing myself to save him seems like the best way I can...

Right now we're on the beach, just waiting for the moment to hatch Beetee's plan to electrocute the remaining careers by using the lightning tree as a natural conductor. Peeta and I are sitting off on the side of camp by ourselves holding each other while we still can. The others are giving us our space, _star crossed lovers _and all... I really wish I could figure out how I felt about him before I have to die. I feel like I owe him that. But I don't think it's going to happen. What I know is that I am going to keep him alive.

"Peeta, I think we need to leave the group," I tell him.

I am disappointed when he shakes his head, "No, I think Beetee's plan will work.

"But we both know what happens after that..."

We both stand so as to look like we're going back to the group, "Well, the careers are still out there. So let's see where things are after midnight and this is taken care of. I don't want to be the one's to fire first, but maybe they don't either..."

"Ok. But we need to be together at midnight, alright?"

"Who says I'm going anywhere, or letting you out of my sight for that matter?" He asks, before sitting back down and I follow suit.

I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. A few minutes pass by before suddenly, he turns to me, "Hey Katniss, I need to tell you something..." he trails off.

"Yeah? What's up?" I ask. He doesn't respond right away, so I know something important must be on his mind.

"I know that you and Haymitch made a deal... And that you have a plan to save me, but you should know that he made a deal with me too. Remember, I got to his house first after the Quell was announced," he paused before continuing. "I just want you to take a minute to think about it though. I want you to remember how different our situations are outside of this arena..." he stopped again. Clearly this was something he had thought a lot about. "Look, if you were to die in here and I were to live, I'd have nothing to go back to in twelve. You're the most important thing in my life..." He pauses once more, clearly struggling to continue. He's struggling as much with saying these things as I am listening to them without tearing up. "Katniss I love you. Truly, from the bottom of my heart. If you were to die, I would have nothing, I'd have no one I care about to go back to. But it's different for you. You have a family that loves you. You have Prim, and your mom, and Gale... If I sacrifice myself for you, you can go back and take care of them. You can go back and be happy, and have a wonderful life with them." He slowly pulls out something from his pocket, its a small golden locket that he opens to reveal two sides. On the left is Prim and my mom, and on the other side is Gale.

As he hands it to me, I am fighting back the tears. My eyes are swollen with them. I am at a loss for words. What am I supposed to say? I guess Haymitch was right after all. I could live a hundred lifetimes and never deserve Peeta. I want to hold him. "Peeta..." I begin, but I'm cutoff as he puts a finger on my lips.

"Hold on... Let me finish, you have no idea how hard this is..." He pauses again to wipe the tears away that were streaming down his face. "You have to live Katniss. For them. They need you."

"What about you?" I ask.

"Nobody needs me," he says with a sad smile. There is no pity in his words, nor any sense of despair that would surely be in the words of any other man. He speaks the truth in many ways. His parents have three sons, and while they would surely mourn the loss of their youngest, they would eventually move on. Peeta was always very popular in school, so I'm sure some of his friends would miss him, but they have their trying lives to worry about. They'd move on. For Haymitch, it'd just be another tribute he'd lost in the arena over the years. Sure, he loved Peeta in his own way, but he'd deal with it the way he always did. Booze. Lots and Lots of booze. I peered into his perfect, deep, ocean blue eyes and it was in this moment I realized what was so painstakingly obvious for so long. If Peeta died, I would shatter. I need him.

Without even thinking about it, I reply from my heart, "I do. I need you." I gently push away the scruff of hair that's in his face and gaze directly into his beautiful blue eyes... Then I pull him in and press my lips against his and kiss him so passionately that I didn't even realize I had it in me. I finally understand how I feel about Peeta. I do need him. I need his optimism. I need his bright light that he shines over everyone and everything he touches. I need his love. And I need to let him know with this kiss. I need to let him know that I choose him. It feels like this moment could never end, and I don't want it to. When our lips finally part, our noses meet and we just rest on each other, holding each other. It takes me a minute to collect my thoughts, but when we finally lean back our eyes meet and I can't help but let a huge smile spread across my face. But then I realize where I am. Where we are. And how only one of us will survive...

No. I will not kill Peeta. President Snow has made us live in ruin and nothingness our entire lives. He has forced us to endure the tortures of two rounds of The Hunger Games. He killed my friend Cinna. He threatened to kill my entire family, and Gale's, and he'd probably kill Peeta's too. I will not give him the satisfaction of killing Peeta. I will not let Peeta die. We were ready to die together in the last Games, and I am ready this time too. I won't let Snow win the Games. I whisper so quietly that even if the cameras are on us, and they probably are, that only Peeta can hear, "Peeta... I'm not going to let you die. We are going to figure something out."

He eyes me carefully, and I can't figure out what he's thinking, but he nods so I assume he understands. Snow can't win. Rapidly I race through my mind trying to figure out how to beat him, but all of the options seem to be limited. Even if we stick together after we finish off the careers, the gamemakers will just create a new wrinkle to throw at us. They won't let us win. I hate President Snow, but for the moment, I have no ideas. I try to hide my concern from Peeta as I smile and pull him in for another deep kiss. I don't know how long this one lasts, but we are interrupted when Johanna yells at us.

"OKAY LOVEBIRDS! Time to go!"

I shoot her a glare from across the beach, before turning back to Peeta. He pulls me into a warm embrace and I just want to melt in his arms, but I can't. Not yet. We don't have time. Again I whisper so that only he can hear. "Peeta, promise me something... Promise me that no matter what the others say to us, no matter how tense things get with them, we don't split up. We might be in an alliance with these people, but I don't trust them. I only trust you. I don't want either of us alone with them."

He contemplates this briefly but quickly nods, takes my hand to help me stand up, and we walk over to Beetee, Finnick, and Johanna.

"Finally! Are you guys ready to go?" Johanna asks us.

I shoot Peeta a quick glance and smile before responding, "Yep. Let's do this."

**Peeta**

We are hiking up through the jungle with the rest of our alliance. Katniss stays very close to me as we proceed. I am still somewhat reeling from what we were discussing on the beach. Katniss needs me... She didn't say that she loved me, but it's definitely a start. Then a dark thought crawls into my mind, she said things like that to me in the first games. She kissed me like that in the first games. She made me feel like she felt the same way about me as the way I feel about her in the last games. But it was an act. It was all an act... Still, this time it feels different. I feel like she means it. I guess I might never know...

Katniss must have seen the concerned look on my face, and she flashes me a bright, reassuring smile, which I return in kind. I really can't believe our luck sometimes. Here I am spending time with the girl I've been in love with since I was a child, and yet there's a very good chance neither one of us is gonna be alive in about - oh say, I don't know, an hour and a half - if there is a God out there, why would he torture me like this? Why would he torture us like this? Come to think of it, if there really is a God, why would he allow a travesty such as the Hunger Games to go on for 75 years? I've never been too sure when it comes to believing in God, but in this moment, I most certainly do not.

I grab Katniss' hand and squeeze it tightly as we continue our hike through the jungle. I know that she doesn't trust the other members of our alliance, and I'll admit I don't trust them much either. That's the nature of the Games. But we need them. For now. It's important to have allies, as Haymitch so often pointed out to us. But I agree with Katniss. When the opportunity presents itself, we will need to get out of the area they're in quickly. That's why it is imperative that we don't split up, and I don't plan on letting her out of my sight.

Eventually, Johanna begins a conversation with Katniss that distracts her attention. I am fine with that, as it leaves me to my thoughts. Though, my solitude is short lasting as Finnick gets my attention and I fall back to talk with him.

"You know Peeta, I really pity you," he starts off.

I am unsure of how to respond, but I want to keep up our alliance so I play along and give him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"You and Katniss. Being in here together. Being in the Games with the person you love the most is not something I'd wish upon anyone." I gulp hard, and I feel my voice disappearing. "I almost had the same situation though, I was far closer to that same fate than either of you realize..."

As we continue hiking through the thick rainforrest up to the lightning tree I rack my brain to try and figure out what he could be referring to. Then it hits me! "That girl Annie, the one that Mags volunteered for, she's the one you love isn't she?"

Finnick merely nodded in response, and we continue upward for a while before he speaks again. "She's the love of my life. I don't know what I'd do without her, and I can't imagine the idea of having to choose between her or myself, which is what I assume you and Katniss were talking about so intently on the beach." I choose to not directly address this. That conversation is something I will hold with me to the day I die. Which ironically could be very soon. But it is also something I don't really want to discuss with anyone other than Katniss, especially if Finnick and I are going to become enemies very soon. He takes my silence as an answer and continues, "You know, before we entered the arena and after last year's games, you could've counted me among those who didn't believe your whole _star crossed lovers_ routine. At the opening ceremony I practically dared Katniss into telling me that it wasn't real... But after seeing her reaction when you hit the force field I realized that I was wrong."

I stop walking for a moment as I turn to look at Finnick directly in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, "That girl loves you Peeta, I don't know if she has even realized it yet, but she loves you. When you hit that force field and your body went flying and your heart stopped, you didn't see her. She was in hysterics man. Anyone out there in the districts that didn't believe you two are for real, surely believes it now. Rebellion or not..."

I am unable to respond, and I think Finnick sees this. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh thanks man, that'll make dying before ever really getting to be together way easier...' It's not Finnick's fault, frankly I'm glad he told me this. It gives me some reassurance that Katniss really did mean everything she told me on the beach. I perk up at this thought and smile as we continue following the others.

Eventually, we reach the lightning tree and we all help Beetee set up the wires around the tree and begin digging ourselves in for the assault from the careers that may come at any moment. During a break in the action Katniss comes over to me and gives me a hug and sits down next to me by the tree. "How are you holding up?" she asks.

"I'm fine. Just... you know," I say indicating the obvious.

She gives me a sad smile, "Yeah. I do know. Hey, so what were you and Finnick talking about so intently?"

I smile as I contemplate telling her what I found out from Finnick. Maybe even tease her a little bit. This is probably the only chance I'm ever gonna get before things get hectic. "You," I say coyly.

She looks completely taken aback, but simultaneously she blushes uncontrollably. "ME? What did he say?"

Before I get a chance to respond however, Beetee calls us all over to him. She looks at me pointedly, as if to signal she still wants me to answer her, and all I can manage to say is "ask me again sometime," with a devilish smile. She playfully punches my arm before we walk over to the rest of the group.

"... Alright, so we all know the plan. We gotta get this wire down to the beach before midnight. Johanna, Katniss, you two are the fastest, so you should take the wire down to the beach."

Horror flashes across my face before I am able to compose myself. All I can do is hope that none of the others saw it. This is exactly what Katniss had been expecting, they are trying to split us up so that they can pick us off more easily. I have to continue to play it cool, "Fine, them I'm going with them as a guard."

"No," Beetee retorts, "I need you here to protect me with Finnick. There are two careers left out there, and I need two guards."

I am thinking on my feet, flying by the seat of my pants, my mind scrambling through all the possible outcomes, but Katniss is the first of us to speak. "Why can't Peeta come with me instead of Johanna?"

Not how I would've proposed the idea, but this is Katniss we're dealing with. Beetee responds, "Because he has a bum leg, he'd just slow you down..." Beetee, Finnick and Johanna all look at Katniss and I very carefully, they are trying to figure out what we're thinking when finally Johanna breaks the silence.

"Look, its his plan, we all agreed to follow it."

"Is there a problem here?" Finnick asks.

"Yes that is a good question. Is there a problem here you two?"

Katniss grabs ahold of my hand and I'm able to calm my thoughts down and regain my ablility to speak, "I don't know, not from where I'm standing. But lets clear something up, Katniss and I are not splitting up. She is my _fiancee, _she is the mother of my unborn child," I lie for emphasis and for the cameras, "and we made an agreement before the start of the games that under no circumstances would we split up. So let me put it to you all this way, you can choose what happens: Either Katniss and I will take the wire down to the beach, or we will stay here and protect Beetee. But we will be staying together. There is no alternative here," I say this with such confidence and intensity that I actually worry that I might have scared them all. Katniss is squeezing my hand so tightly I think that the circulation of blood may have been cutoff. There is a tense moment where the three of them glance at each other as if they are communicating telepathically.

Beetee finally concedes, "Fine. You will both stay here and protect me. Finnick, you go with Johanna to the beach. And hurry, we've wasted enough time bickering about this." Johanna rolls her eyes and scoffs at Katniss and I, not like either of us particularly care, as Finnick and her begin trotting down the hill back to the beach. Beetee then turns to us and says, "No funny business you two... We've got a job to do. Now get ready."

We nod, but before we take our positions, Katniss pulls me back and holds me tightly before whispering in my ear, "Thank you."

I lean back and look into her beautiful and mysterious gray eyes and smile, "Of course. I'd do anything for you."

She blushes at this and gives me a kiss before taking her post back near Beetee. She is standing arrows at the ready, while I am further away from the tree with my sword in hand pacing back across the opening that lead to the tree. All is quiet... almost too quiet. After some time has passed, I glance back at the tree where Beetee is futzing around with the wires and the tree when all of a sudden his body zaps and flies a few feet away from where he had been.

"Peeta! Come over here!" Katniss exclaims. I hurry over to her and Beetee and see his limp, somewhat lifeless body lying motionless in the grass. "I think he must've hit the force field. What are we gonna do?"

I consider this for a moment, the cannon didn't go off, which means that he's still alive, which is good. And it looks like he finished preparing everything for the lightning tree, which is even better news. "There's nothing we can do for him right now Katniss. But the cannon's didn't go off which must be a good thing."

She takes slight solace in this, but then suddenly we hear a noise coming from one of the openings. I grab my sword, and Katniss grabs her bow and takes aim. We wait quietly and patiently, but before long we are surprised when we see Chaff standing in front of us. "Katniss! Peeta! I've come to join your alliance! I've come to get rescued!"

I look at Katniss in mild disbelief. He wants to join us at this point in the Games? Why? And what does he mean get rescued? Who was rescuing who? "What do you mean Chaff?" She asks.

He looks at us very confused, "What? Do you mean to tell me that you don't know?"

"Know what?" I ask.

A look of horror spreads across his face, "Oh dear. I believe I've said too much!"

But before he can say anything more, a large sharp, pointed spear bursts through his chest. When he falls to the ground, Enobaria and Brutus stand behind him, with Enobaria and he fangs hissing at us in the dark night. Cannon goes off, and Chaff is dead. This is it. Katniss, begins rapid firing arrows at them while I take a firm stance just in front of her. The arrows separate the two of them, and they take cover in the tall grass. 'Holy shit,' I think to myself. 'Where are Finnick and Johanna?' Katniss and I meet eyes for a brief moment, but we realize what's at stake. We keep our eyes peeled around the tree. They are hunting us. They are stalking us like a predator does to its prey.

With a mighty roar Brutus emerges from the shadows behind Katniss, and without hesitation, I grab her and move her to the side as I engage in a duel to the death with Brutus. We had trained together briefly before the games, and I know he is great with a spear, he is stabbing and jabbing at me with such ferocity I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how to go on the offensive. Luckily, he sees something from behind me, of which I haven't the faintest idea, and his eyes drift off of me for just a moment but I use this chance to swing my sword at his right leg which causes him to howl in pain and then I take my blade and stab him right through the gut. I take no time to comprehend he's the first and only person I've killed in these games, and turn my attention back to Katniss. I am surprised to see that Finnick and Johanna have returned and she has her arrows pointed straight at them. I run over to their position and raise my sword.

"What's going on?" I ask cautiously.

"Good question," Katniss quips, "What was Chaff talking about Finnick? What alliance? What rescue?"

"Katniss, calm down," Finnick responds, "Please."

"Tell me Finnick! Tell me right now!"

Johanna snappily joined in on the conversation, "Relax girl on fire!"

Katniss turns her arrow upon Johanna and says, "Give me a reason. I dare you..."

Finnick sighs, but just says, "Katniss, remember who the real enemy is..."

I don't know what this means, but it has an effect on Katniss, and she takes a moment to look around. The thunder begins to boom overhead, so the moment is nearing us. But with Brutus dead and Enobaria having run off into the woods, is there a need to go through with Beetee's plan? Quickly, Katniss grabs the end of the wire and ties it around her arrow.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" But she doesn't answer. "Katniss, what are you doing?" I repeat.

She turns to me and looks at me with her stunning eyes and just says, "Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation I reply, "Always."

As the thunder gets stronger, the lightning is getting closer and closer to arriving. It's almost midnight. Finally, the white lightning illuminates the sky briefly and Katniss fires her arrow straight up at the top of the arena. All four of us and Beetee's lifeless corpse go flying into the thick of the jungle. I am dazed and confused. I don't understand what just happened. The arena begins collapsing into itself, and that is the last thing I remember as my mind goes black...

* * *

**Hey, so what'd you all think? Please let me know via review or PM! Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	2. What Wasn't Said

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm glad you like it so far. The idea of this story is something I have been curious about since I read the books, so I decided I'd play it out myself! I've already pre-written the first three chapters before publishing the story, just because my mind was flowing, and as long as I continue to get positive feedback as I post them, I'll continue on with the story unabashed. Without further delay, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Two: What Wasn't Said**

**Katniss**

I wake up and I have no idea where I am. I sit up and see that I am in a medical bay of some sort. I look to my left and I see Peeta laying down in a bed just like mine, and to my right I see Beetee also on a bed. Johanna is in a bed across from me. What happened? Where the hell are we? I don't understand... Were we captured by the capital after the stunt I just pulled? But then I start to think, and I remember what Chaff was saying at the tree. Something about a rescue? So were we rescued? And by whom?

Then I hear some voices coming from the other end of the room, so I stand up and begin walking over to the voices. I am shocked by what I hear, the voices are familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on who they are...

"... well I think that went about as well as we could've hoped. Shame about Chaff, but he almost blew the whole damn thing. If Snow had been paying close enough attention, he'd - "

That's when I open the door and I feel my jaw drop to the floor. I see Haymitch standing around a table with Finnick and Plutarch Heavensbee, the head gamemaker. I am so confused. What is going on? My face must not be revealing my shock because all Haymitch does is give me a wide smile and says, "How are you sweetheart?" As he comes in to give me a hug.

I don't know what to say exactly, but I am glad to see Haymitch so I warmly embrace him. But I am also deeply confused, I do not know how we are here. How everyone is not in the arena. How Peeta and I managed to escape together when we had both been so ready to sacrifice ourselves for the other. Then I remember that we are in the presence of Heavensbee and I quickly let go. "I need answers Haymitch."

Before he can respond, Plutarch does. "Katniss, you were always our priority. We were always going to get you out. This is the rebellion, and you are our Mockingjay." He says this plainly, as if I have no choice. As if it is settled. As if I get no say in the matter. "We are on our way to District 13 right now." I look around the room and make eye contact with Finnick, he is studying my face carefully, just as he did in the Games, but I am sure my face displays nothing for him to read.

I snap back at Plutarch sharply, "Don't I need to agree to be your Mockingjay before you make me your poster child? I have a family I need to think about. I don't want them to get caught in this..." I think privately to myself that I don't want Peeta to suffer because of my choices. Or _his_ family.

Plutarch's face also shows no emotion as he responds, "Moves and countermoves Ms. Everdeen. This is all a game. I believe that your family is safe, and I also believe that in a matter of time you will come to the decision of becoming the Mockingjay on your own. You will be the Mockingjay not because I'm telling you to, not because Haymitch is telling you to, not even because Peeta will tell you to do so," I think to myself that Peeta would never tell me to do anything that I didn't want to do, "but because you know President Snow to be as vile of a man as I do. You know that he has put this country through hell and back, kept us all impoverished, and held us all hostage through the use of the Hunger Games. You know that he threatened to kill you and your entire family if you didn't put out the fires of rebellion that you sparked in your first games. Most of all though? I know you will do the right thing. Many people are counting on you to do the right thing. Now forgive me, but this day has tired me incredibly, and I will retire. We should reach thirteen in a few hours, till then..." he said waving his hand to us and departing the room.

I cannot stand that man. Talking to me as if he knows me. As if he knows how I think and how I'll react and how I feel. No one really knows how I feel. Not even me. I turn to Haymitch and Finnick, "You two have some serious explaining to do," I say.

Then before they can respond I hear a familiar voice behind me, "Seriously Haymitch... Where are we anyways?" I turn around and am filled with joy when I see Peeta and his beautiful face smiling at me and I give him a huge hug. I don't know how long we hold each other in the other's arms, but it feels like a lifetime. It feels like an eternity since we were last conscious together, even though from what I gather it was only a few hours ago.

We are interrupted by Haymitch, "Hem... I am glad to see you two are enjoying your reunion, but there will be enough time for you to kiss and cuddle later. If you want answers, I'd be glad to tell you what I can."

I turn and glare at Haymitch, but he just shrugs. I know that he has always hoped, deep down, that I would actually figure out my feelings for Peeta. He always wanted our star crossed lovers act to end up being real. Maybe it is? I don't know at this point. Well, maybe I do... But Peeta and I need to talk. Privately. Away from prying ears. And this is not the time, nor place. So I let go of Peeta, but I still clutch his hand tightly as I speak to Haymitch and Finnick. "Tell me. Tell us," I correct myself, "Tell us what the hell happened. Tell us why you are working with these people. And tell us why you didn't tell us what you were planning all along Haymitch!" I feel the anger boiling beneath my skin as I yell at our mentor.

He sighs and eyes us closely for a moment before speaking. "Before I answer your questions, and yes Katniss, you better believe that I'm going to answer them, I need you two to understand something. I never planned any of this. I never wanted you two to become what you have, but ya know what? Sometimes life throws you a curveball and you still have to figure out a way to hit the son of a bitch. I was always protecting you. Both of you. I was never going to let either of you die in that arena. Hell, why do you think I practically built your damn alliance for you? You were too stubborn, you wanted to go at it alone with only Peeta. If I'd let you do that, Peeta would've died either when that Career tried to drown him at the beginning or when he hit the damn force field later on. How would you have felt if he died because of your refusal to work with anyone else?" I want to hit Haymitch so badly right now. "I did what I had to do to get you both out alive, and honestly, I'd appreciate a thank you of some sort," I want to punch him... "So please Katniss, spare me the whole 'I hate you for lying to me' song and dance. I've heard it all before. I'm not your father Katniss, so don't act like - " My desire to hit him becomes reality as I slash him across the face with my fingernails. I want to keep hitting him, but Peeta grabs me and holds me back, pulling me in close to him as I struggle to get free.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER! YOU'RE A LIAR HAYMITCH! YOU LIED TO US! DON'T TRY AND DENY IT!" I shout at him. Even with as mad as I am at him, I do understand. I get that he did a lot for us, and when I'm less angry with him, I will thank him. But right now I just want to strangle him.

When I finally calm down and Peeta lets me go, he steps in between me and Haymitch and points his finger right at our mentor. "Don't talk down to her. Don't act like you're some great hero just because you got us out of that arena. You didn't tell us anything. You sent us in there blind as bats, so don't expect us to be bowing down to you and worshipping you, Haymitch. I am grateful for what you did, and I'm sure Katniss is as well, but you still have some explaining to do. So why don't you just continue."

I feel eternally grateful to Peeta for conveying this. If I wasn't so angry, I would've tried to say something like it. I still glare right at Haymitch, and he glares right back at me, but eventually he nods solemnly and continues on with his story. "Fine. Where was I? Right... Building your alliance for you. If you remember correctly, almost every tribute wanted to form an alliance with you two, even the careers, but since you couldn't give me anyone other than Beetee, Mags, and Wiress that you wanted, I had to pick for you. Luckily, it wasn't that hard. Finnick here was a natural fit, we've been friends for years and since you wanted Mags it made sense for him to join along. He's known Johanna for a while, and she hated the Capital as much as any of us. The Morphlings were always loyal to the rebels, and Chaff was a good friend of mine. You had the perfect group to combat whatever and whoever opposed you once inside. All I had to do was send you a message that would let you know who to trust. My bracelet seemed like the perfect thing."

A few moments passed by without a word from anyone, before Peeta broke the silence. "And Haymitch? You're not done are you? Because you still have a lot to answer for."

He gave Peeta a shrewd, smug look. "Oh yeah? What else did you want to know?"

"How about the other things Katniss asked you! Why are you allied with the rebels when you told us before that you weren't? And why did you let us go into that arena without knowing you were going to try and rescue us?" He says, and I can tell by the shaky sound of his voice that Peeta is as exhausted as I am.

Yet Haymitch does not answer this round of questions, Finnick does. "Peeta, think about it all for a moment and you'll find the answers. Snow was watching you. Both of you, but particularly Katniss, ever since your first games. And not to be harsh to you Katniss, but everything you did irritated him beyond belief. Apart from the berries stunt, when you got back to Twelve and you shunned Peeta away and turned to Gale for comfort, that only fueled the fires of the rebellion. While you may have gotten the capital to go along with it, the people in the districts didn't believe your love story at all. They all viewed it as an act of defiance, just like Snow told you before the Victory Tour, and you didn't do a thing to change their opinions. So he watched you carefully everywhere you went. If Haymitch, or Effie, or Cinna, or anyone had tried to tell you that they were a part of the Rebellion before it was absolutely necessary... It wouldn't have ended well. Katniss you are a lot of things, but a great actor is not one of them, and if Snow had probed you to see if you knew anything about us or the Rebellion - and you actually did! - he would've known instantly. He would've read you like a book. The same goes for if we had told you about the rescue. He would've known, and he likely would've deduced that Plutarch was on our side. Which would've put us all in even greater danger." Finnick looked at both of us and sighed before sitting down and resting his head in his hands on the table.

Haymitch continued in his stead, "So you see, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all of this before. But it was for your own good..." There is a pause for several moments, and I think that I can hear light snores coming from Finnick's direction. "So, how about we have a group hug here, put our ill feelings aside for the moment, and you two go get some sleep. Eh?" I glance at Peeta, and he is in just as much need for rest as I am. I concede, for now, and as Haymitch hugs us, I eye him cautiously. In my mind, he still has a few questions I need answers to. But those will have to wait for now. Haymitch escorts us back to our med bay beds before going back to his own quarters. Peeta and I lay down in our respective beds for a while in silence.

I can't sleep though as I toss and turn restlessly. My mind is racing. Just a few hours ago I was positive I wouldn't be alive at this point. Let alone being on a hovercraft taking me to District 13, or what's left of it anyways. There is so much to process. My actions have led to full scale rebellion and war. I'm unsure of whether to be proud of myself or sick to my stomach. I turn on my side to glance over at Peeta, praying that he is awake like I am so that he can comfort me like no one else can. "Peeta?" I whisper.

He turns to face me and gives me the smile I had so longingly hoped for, "Can't sleep either?" He asks.

I shake my head no. I then feel slightly stupid and uncomfortable as I shift in my bed but I ask him, "Will you come over here?"

He smiles again, "Always." He gets up and joins me in my small bed. We both giggle as it is obvious these medical beds are not meant for two people, but we both realize that neither of us is getting any sleep on this ride unless we're holding each other. I don't know why, but I feel more at ease when I'm with him. I feel like I can take a deep breathe and just relax without having to worry about anything. Neither of us falls asleep, but being comforted like this after the ordeal we've just been through in the Games is just what I need.

I realize though that we do really need to talk. I'm not sure if this is the time yet, and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to even start the conversation, but words sort of just start coming out of my mouth as if I have no control over them. "Peeta, I know that this isn't the best time for this, but I need you to know..." I trail off as our eyes meet. I feel his heartbeat increasing in sync with the increasing pace of my own. "I meant everything that I said on the beach last night." It's like word vomit. I couldn't stop myself even if I really wanted to. I feel myself blush and I see his eyes light up as he smiles.

"Yeah? Well, I meant everything that I said last night too." I hide my face from him. I can't even handle this. He starts to laugh as I bury my face into his chest. "You don't have to be so shy about it. It's only human you know?"

I don't respond to this exactly, but I continue, "I know. It's just so weird to be talking about this kind of stuff with everything else that's going on. It's pretty surreal..."

"I know, believe me I know," he says somewhat sadly.

I turn back to face him and stare directly into his deep, perfect blue eyes and say, "When we figure out everything and get settled in wherever we're going, we should really talk. I know I owe you an explanation -" but he cuts me off before I can continue.

"Katniss, you don't owe me anything. We're going to have a lot to do I expect when we get to District 13, you being the Mockingjay and all... But when we have time, yes, let's talk. It'd be good for us to talk about things outside of the arena. Outside of the Games."

I smile, there he goes again. Being Peeta. Being my _Perfect Peeta._ Knowing just what to say and how to say it to make me feel better and I give him a peck on the lips to reassure him things between us outside the Games will be fine. Then I place my head back on his chest and close my eyes, determined to get some real rest... And I succeed without a single nightmare.

_*Later*_

We are rudely awaken by the high-pitched sound of Johanna's voice, "Alright lovebirds enough is enough. You're gonna make me yack I'm so disgusted!"

I keep my eyes closed, and I'm fuming. I want to slap Johanna as badly as I wanted to Haymitch earlier, and that turned out so well for him. I hear Peeta whisper in my ear, "Don't worry about her... But lets get up we're almost to 13," and then I feel him sit up, so I grudgingly join him. I open my eyes to see everyone else; Finnick, Plutarch, and Haymitch, all standing in the room with us while Beetee still rests on his bed.

I watch as we pass through a vast desert wasteland that I vaguely remember from when we were on our Victory Tour. It's like a place that had been bombed entirely out of existence. Eventually we reach an open area in the ground where the hovercraft comes to a halt, and then lowers itself down several floors before gently moving forward through another zone of tunnels. Finally, we touch down in a hanger bay and begin to disembark. As we exit the hovercraft I see my mother, Prim, and Gale and I rush over to embrace them. I am so glad they are here, although I am a little confused. Why aren't they in Twelve?

It's as if Gale knows exactly what I'm thinking and he speaks, "Hey Katnip... We should probably talk. All of us. Including them," indicating Haymitch and Peeta who are off on the side talking to each other. I don't particularly follow what Gale means but I oblige and get their attention. We follow Gale into a room on the side of Hanger, and he closes the door behind us. He sighs before making eye contact with each of us, and I am still very confused. "I have some not so good news..."

"Gale, what happened? Why are you here and not back in Twelve?" I ask him.

He looks me directly in the eyes for a moment before sighing and looking at the ground. It's as if he can't even face me. "There is no District Twelve."

I don't understand. What does he mean by that? But it's Peeta who speaks first, "What are you talking about Gale?"

"After the Games... Capital hovercraft came to Twelve and - " I can tell he's struggling and I think I have an idea of what he's going to say as I feel my heart beat faster and faster, "they fire bombed the whole place. All of it is all gone." My heart sinks through the floor as I fall to the ground and tears start running down my face. Snow and I agreed not to lie to each other that day when he came to visit me, and he told me this is what he'd do if I didn't quell the Rebellion. I didn't. I fueled the fires even more. So he kept his word. "I was able to get out about 800 people, but... I couldn't get out everyone." As sad as I am, I don't understand why he's saying this. Obviously he couldn't get out everyone. Then it hits me. He's not talking to me. When I look up at Gale, he is looking at Peeta who is putting it together himself. "Peeta, I'm so sorry. I didn't know where your family would be because they weren't in the bakery..."

I see Peeta's face as he leans back and falls into the couch behind us. It is distraught. Angry. Sad. Devastated. Confused. And now wet as tears start streaming down his face. I stand up and sit next to him and pull his face close to mine so I can look him in the eye. "Peeta I am SO sorry. I can't even imagine what you're going through - " but I am cutoff by him as he stands up suddenly and leaves the room slamming the door and leaving the rest of us in silence.

I make to follow him, but Haymitch grabs my hand, "No sweetheart, let him be. This - this is something I don't even know if you can help him with. He needs some time to process this..." But all I want to do is go comfort him and be with him. I feel like this is all my fault, and I need to tell him. Then I realize that it is all my fault. Peeta's mother, father, and two brothers are dead because of me and my actions. All of District 12 is on fire because of me... I curl up into a ball and rest my head on Haymitch's shoulder. 'What have I done?...' is the only thought that echoes through my head...


	3. What shall be, shall be

**A/N: Hey, thanks again for the review and favorites. I'm glad to see this story is getting a following so quickly! To 'ToWriteIsToLove,' I have taken note and changed it up, thanks for the heads up ;) Here is Chapter 3! This is the last one that I'd pre-written, so don't expect the next chapter to be up tomorrow like the first three have been. Still, given how much support I'm getting, I will be updating within the week. Thanks again, and here ya go!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Three: What shall be, shall be**

**Peeta**

My name is Peeta Mellark. I am a victor and survivor of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. I am in District 13. My home of District 12 has been destroyed. My entire family is dead. I am alone. I am crying. I am confused. I am speechless. I don't know what to do. I am lost... I have come to the realization that I am in control of nothing in my life, and I haven't been for quite some time. I have not had any say in how my life goes since I was reaped for the 74th Hunger Games.

I am in despair. I do not think that anything could make me fell better at this moment in time. I am in love with Katniss Everdeen and have been since I was 5 years old, but I am not sure that even if she told me that she loved me too that I could feel better. I have been a pawn in the games of the Capital without even realizing it, and now my family has paid for it. I want to hurt myself as much as I can for being so incredibly stupid. I feel tears continue to run down my face. I do not know how I can ever forgive myself...

I have been sitting in a bright white room curled up in a ball, stuck in a corner for hours now since we arrived in 13 and Gale broke the news to me. He couldn't save my family. I don't blame him. As much as we don't necessarily get along, I know that he genuinely tried to save them. I know Katniss well enough that she is likely blaming herself for my family's death, and that is not fair. I don't want her to feel responsible for that. It is my fault. Only mine, and mine alone. I will tell her such whenever I decide to leave this room again, but at this point I have no desire to do so. To leave this room would mean I have to accept my new role in the Rebellion that I have unwittingly helped create. I would have to put on a different face for everyone to show that I am strong enough to continue. I am not strong enough to continue. At least I don't feel like I am.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I don't know who it could be considering I don't even really know where I am. 13 is a really weird place. I stand up and open the door to reveal Katniss. In almost any other circumstance I would give her a radiant smile to reassure her that I am fine. I am not fine. I let her in, and as she closes the door, I sink back down into my corner and hide my face in my hands. She does not say anything, and I am thankful for this. She sits down next to me and simply rubs my back and holds my hand. I let the tears flow once more.

It is odd. Recently, it has been I that has comforted Katniss and I've been her rock while she was struggling. In this moment, she is the one there for me while I struggle. She stays with me and comforts me as I wallow in self pity and despair and let the tears stream out of me to the point I'm sure the room must have a puddle in it by now. Eventually, after what seems like several more hours, Katniss lightly grabs my face and pulls it close to hers and our eyes meet. She doesn't say anything right away, she just stares at me. It's as if she doesn't know what to say to make me feel better, she just wants me to know that she is there for me. That is enough to crack a smile out of me. In my darkest hour, in the deepest moment of my despair, somehow this beautiful girl is able to make me feel just a smidge better. I lean in and give her a quick kiss, which to my delight she does not pull out of. It feels so good. For a moment, if just a moment, I forget about everything else rushing through my mind.

When our lips finally do part, our eyes meet once more and finally she speaks. "Hey," she says with a small smile on her face.

I chuckle, "Hey."

We spend the next few minutes in silence just gazing into each other's eyes. A few smiles crack here and there, and a few laughs are shared, but for the most part it is perfectly tranquil silence that reigns over us. It is a thing of beauty. I have dreamed about this for as long as I remember, and I can't help but feel a wide smile quickly spread across my face as I think about this. She must see a thought forming in my head and gives me a curious smile.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks me.

I smile, "Despite everything else going on? Right now, just you..."

She blushes and hides her face for a moment before turning back to look at me. "Yeah? Well, you know you never did explain what exactly Finnick said about me in the jungle..."

It is my turn to blush and hide my face. What am I supposed to tell her? 'Finnick told me that you love me, even if you don't know it yet yourself. So do you love me?' Obviously that won't work as I laugh to myself.

"What's so funny?" she asks mildly seriously.

"It's just I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I don't know if you can handle the truth," I tease.

She scoffs, "I can't handle it? Just what did he say about me?"

Before I can answer, the door swings open to reveal Haymitch and Plutarch, "Hey lovebirds, sorry to interrupt but uh... It's time to go meet the leaders of the rebellion."

"Can it wait Haymitch?" Katniss retorts.

"Unfortunately no. C'mon, there will be lovey dovey time later, this is pretty important."

Katniss gives me a look that I can only interpret as 'don't think you're getting out of this so easily.' I smile in response as we're lead out of the room. Once with Haymitch and Plutarch, I find ourselves surrounded by a group of four soldiers. This is weird. We walk past many rooms and through several hallways on our way to a large conference room. Once inside, we are greeted by many faces. Some familiar and some not. Finnick, Johanna, and Beetee are present, as are some of the other victors from previous games who I recognize as mentors from our experiences in the Games. The rest of the people however, I do not recognize. This isn't surprising. If the Rebels have been underground for years until the first time we were in the games, it makes sense they haven't shown their faces publicly.

Plutarch turns to us and walks us forward to introduce us to apparently an important person. "Katniss, Peeta, this is President Alma Coin, the leader of the Rebellion. Madam President, this is -" but she cuts him off.

"I know who they are Plutarch. No need for formalities," she says cooly. I can't help but notice how dark of a presence she has. She has golden blonde hair and a narrow face, I instantly feel odd around her. Almost as if I don't belong in this room. I have never met President Snow, but I get the feeling he'd be very similar. 'That's great,' I think to myself. 'Let's overthrow one dictator for another.' She studies both of us very closely as she steps up inspecting both of our faces. "They do not appear to be wounded or have suffered that much. Are you both prepared to join the Rebellion?"

I feel so angry. We haven't suffered? I haven't suffered? My family hasn't suffered? I am trying to hold my tongue as best I can, but Katniss cannot. "What do you mean we haven't suffered? We just went through our second hunger games in as many years, barely escaping with our lives! Our home in district 12 is gone! Friends and family gone! Don't talk to me about suffering..."

I am glad she chose not to bring up my family, I don't want to have to confront those feelings while in the presence of the Rebel leadership. Coin turns to eye Katniss carefully, clearly not appreciating her outburst. "You are alive, are you not?"

Katniss grudgingly replies, "Yes."

"Than that is more than many can say. The Capital is trying to squash the uprisings in the Districts and those people are dying. Do not think yourself to be above the pains of anyone else Ms. Everdeen. I understand that you've gone through a lot in the Games, and you both fought valiantly. But remember, those were Games. Welcome to the real world. Welcome to a real war with real things on the line." We both remain silent for there is not much we can say to this. She is right on some level. The Hunger Games were just that, Games. As real as it was for us inside the arena, here we are alive outside of the arena. "Do not forget you two, that it was under my orders that Plutarch here rescued you from that arena. If I had not chosen this as the opportune moment to launch the Second Rebellion, both of you might be dead right now."

"If we hadn't pulled that stunt with the berries in the last games, you wouldn't have even been in a position to launch your rebellion," Katniss quipped. I can't help but feel like Haymitch is screaming on the inside behind us.

"Quite a tongue you have Ms. Everdeen. I see now why they call you the Mockingjay."

Katniss does not hesitate, and I couldn't be prouder of her, "_They? _Isn't it _you_ that wants me to be _your_ Mockingjay?"

This elicits a smile from President Coin, "Ah yes, you are a perceptive one. Am I to take it that you will accept your role as the symbol for our Rebellion?"

"Well, I guess I'd need to know more about your Rebellion before I agree to do anything for it. You don't just get to rescue me and expect me to repay you by throwing you my support. How do I know you aren't going to turn up as bad as Snow?"

I can tell where this is going, so before Katniss can stick her foot down her throat even further, I step in, "Madam President, I don't think Katniss is implying that you _are_ worse than Snow. But you need to look at this from our perspective. We got sent into that arena without any knowledge of what was transpiring around us. We had no idea that you were planning on getting us out, nor that Haymitch, Plutarch, and half of the other tributes were in on it. So now not even a day after being rescued we are sitting in District 13, which we believed to be destroyed until we got here, talking with the leaders of the Rebellion we didn't even know about till very recently. Our home of District 12 is no more, and now all of a sudden you are trying to get us to pledge loyalty to a movement we know nothing about. It seems... strange. I can't speak for Katniss, but I for one cannot give you an answer today. Too much has happened, and I'm not thinking straight. Can you just give us a little time to process things?"

Coin turns to me and our eyes meet. Her stare is icy cold and deeply calculating, I can practically see the wheels turning in her head. "Yes Mr. Mellark, this is fine. I am not unreasonable. However, while you two are in District 13 you will obey our laws. You are correct though, the two of you and your fellow tributes have been through quite an ordeal. I will have the guards show you to your rooms. I look forward to discussing your respective roles in the rebellion in the coming days... That will be all."

We are led out of the room by several rebel soldiers, as we walk past Haymitch, he gives me a smile and a nod, indicating that I did well. Finnick and Johanna are also present with us. Together we walk down and through a myriad of hallways for sometime till we get to an area one of the guards calls the 'residential zone.' We stop at a block of the hallway, and the guards separate and line up along the sides of the wall.

"Ms. Everdeen, this is your room on the right," the guard says and Katniss moves to open the door revealing her mother and Prim. I am happy for her despite the fact that I know when we reach my room I will not have anyone waiting for me.

"Mr. Mellark, Mr. Odair, this is your room on the left. You will be compartment mates until further notice. Ms. Mason, you will be rooming over here..."

I look at Finnick, clearly neither of us had been expecting to be living togehter, but we enter our room to find it very bland and prison-looking. There are two beds, two closets, a single TV in the middle of the room between our two beds, and a side room which I can only expect to be the bathroom. I collapse onto my bed which is on the left, and Finnick does the same on his. We lay in silence for quite sometime until there is a loud banging noise on the door. I look at Finnick and he goes to open it, revealing Johanna and she storms right in and sits down next to me on my bed.

"Look at this rathole! Keeping us locked up in these prison cells! It's fucking ridiculous! And did you notice how they have all of us Victors tied up together in this secluded block. Away from everyone else, I mean seriously is there any difference between these people and the Capital?"

"Calm down Johanna," Finnick says, "Anything would be better than Snow."

"Oh yeah Finnick? Really? I'm not so sure about that! I mean -"

"Keep your voice down, if it's as bad as you say, then they'd obviously be listening in right now wouldn't they?" I remind her.

"Oh you are so smart _little_ Peeta," she mocks, but she does lower her voice. "Still, I'm not sold on them yet."

Before she can continue, there is a light knock on the door and the three of us share a glance, hoping that it isn't a guard who overheard Johanna. She goes to answer the door, and replies with a sneer, "What do you want?"

I peek around the door to see Katniss standing in the doorway, "Let her in Johanna."

She scoffs but concedes and sits down on Finnick's bed this time as Katniss sits next to me and leans her head on my shoulder. "Long day?" I ask her, only somewhat jokingly.

This elicits a giggle out of her and a vomiting noise from Johanna, "You two make me want to barf sometimes."

I shoot her an angry look and say, "Yeah? Well you know what Johanna? This is my room, so you can leave if you don't like the fact that we're comforting each other." She responds by rolling her eyes and then I continue, "Besides, last night we both thought we were going to be dead by now. We weren't filled in on this plan like you two were."

Johanna looks like she has something to say, but nothing comes out, so she keeps her mouth shut and remains silent on Finnick's bed. We all stay silent together. This has been a very long day. I can't even fathom it to be honest. Evidently, neither can Finnick or Johanna.

After a long while, Finnick breaks the silence, "Why don't we turn on the TV? See what's actually been happening since the rescue?"

We all agree, and he turns on the television to put on the Capital news. There is coverage of the Games, Katniss shooting the arrow and breaking the arena, but most importantly; the subsequent uprisings in the districts. Everywhere, all across Panem people have risen to answer the 'call of the Mockingjay' as one reporter put it. Districts 8 and 11 were in full scale civil war, and rebels in Finnick's home of District 4 had taken control of the Peacekeeper's headquarters in the district. Curiously, there was no mention of how the Capital ships had burned District 12 to the ground. Perhaps they did not want to fuel the fires anymore than we already did...

Eventually Katniss whispers in my ear, "Peeta... What are we going to do?"

I turn to her and try to smile as I say, "Whatever we have to. I know you're not crazy about the Rebels yet, and neither am I, but if Haymitch trusts them and the others do, we owe the Rebels a chance to show us what they can do. If nothing else, we've got to try. I want to hear what it is exactly they want from us, but in a lot of ways we started this craziness. Don't you think we ought to see it through?"

She nods, probably not entirely convinced. Neither am I, but I'm willing to give them a chance at earning my loyalty. And I don't want the people in the districts dying for nothing either. If I can help them, maybe I can redeem myself in my own eyes for not being able to help my family and the people in 12. "Whatever is going to happen Katniss, we'll deal with it. Together." She smiles at this. "That's how things go with you and me. When things get tough, we help each other. We're there for each other. And you know what? What shall be, shall be. There's not a lot of control we have over what happens in the coming months or years, so let's try to appreciate where we are and the fact that we're both still alive."

Our eyes meet in the gaze that we've shared quite a lot of recently and she gives me a kiss that doesn't last long, likely because Finnick and Johanna are still in the room, but long enough so that I know she agrees with me. Then she snuggles up to me, leans her head back against my chest and closes her eyes as the news continues playing on in the background. "What shall be, shall be..." She echoes to me. Things will undoubtedly get way more chaotic in the coming days, but there's nothing we can do about it. Not yet anyways. So with that, we let our worries drift away as we both drift off to sleep...


	4. Choices

**A/N: Hey guys, I tried to update as soon as I could, so I hope you enjoy Chapter Four. Quickly before that, I'd like to thank the reviewers of Chapter 3, they were all so nice and I am so thankful to see that people are enjoying my writing this much. Also, I received a couple PMs asking me why I am having Katniss and Peeta's relationship continue to develop slowly, to that I answer that I am trying to make it happen naturally. Remember even though Katniss realized at the end of Book Two that she did have feelings for Peeta, it's still Katniss we're dealing with. She still struggles with any emotional feelings at all. To be honest, I almost feel like I've almost gone a little bit too fast with their romantic development, but I digress. Everlark fans will enjoy this chapter a lot I believe. Let me know your input on the matter if you so choose, otherwise, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Four: Choices**

**Katniss**

It has been about a week since we arrived in District 13, and I am still mentally recovering from what has transpired in our country in such a short period of time. The nation of Panem is in a full scale civil war between the Districts in Rebellion, and the Capital. Many districts have joined the rebel cause, while a few have stayed loyal to the Capital. From District 13, the leaders of the Rebellion map and plan out almost everything and relay their orders to their commanders out on the battlefields. My mother has joined the rebels as a healer, and my sister Prim is in schooling to become a combat medic despite my incessant protests that she does not. Still, she is only 13 years old and is several years away from being able to join the combat regulars. I myself have yet to formally declare my allegiance to the Rebellion, not because I don't want to overthrow the capital - on the contrary, I very much do - I am just not sure that I trust the Rebels quite yet. Peeta, my partner in the games and my - I don't know what to call him... my very close friend that I sometimes kiss - hasn't either. We have simply been through too much to really trust anyone else at this point. All of the other Victors we were rescued with; Beetee, Finnick, and Johanna, have joined the Rebels, leaving Peeta and I as the only remaining Victors not to pick a side.

Right now, I am in the remains of my old home. District 12. It sat ablaze for days after the Capital fire bombed it into dust and now it is mainly just a heaping pile of ash. Peeta is here with me, which I know is very difficult for him considering his entire family died during the attack. Really, I'm the only person he has left. And Haymitch I guess, if you can even count him. We haven't seen him since the day we arrived and met with the Rebel leadership. Finnick told me that since there is no alcohol allowed in 13, so obviously Haymitch has been locked up in the medical ward as he deals with the withdrawals.

I eventually hear Peeta moving some rubble about 50 feet to the left of me. I didn't realize he was that far away. We are under strict orders from the Rebels to stay close together while we are here, and we have a cloaked hovercraft overhead the entire time for security. I hurry over to meet up with Peeta and ask him why he strayed away only to discover that he is standing by the ruins of his family's old bakery. I grab his hand gently and hold it to comfort him. I do not know what is going through his mind right now, so I don't know what I can possibly say to make him feel better. I just want him to know that I am here for him. His eye catches mine ever so briefly and I see that his are swollen with tears. I pull him close to me, and gently rub away the tears that had begun falling down his face before pulling him in for a big hug. He holds me tightly, as I do him...

We still haven't had a chance to talk about _us _since we were rescued from the arena. I know we really need to, but there just hasn't been any real time where we are alone. I live in a compartment with my mother and Prim, and he lives across the hall with Finnick. During the day, he spends much of his time training and sparring with Finnick as he prepares to join the rebellion. I spend most of my time wandering around the many corridors and hallways of 13 and with my family. We do spend time together, don't get me wrong, but when we do see each other, we are usually in the presence of either my family, Finnick, or the other victor who lives near us, Johanna. That conversation will have to happen soon, because there are too many moments like these when we are together and I just want to kiss him and hold him and tell him how much I need him...

Yet right now is not the time. Apart from the many memories that are coming up as we traverse the remains of our old home, my friend Gale is in charge of our security today. He is in the hovercraft that is currently watching over us, and he is in communication with both of us. Gale also has deep feelings for me, feelings which for a while I thought I reciprocated. But I realized that night on the beach with Peeta that I do not feel the same way for Gale. I do not want him overhearing a conversation I have about something like that with Peeta. As much as I need to talk with Peeta, I also need to talk with Gale. Even though I do not feel the same way he does about me, he is like my brother. He was my only friend for so long, and I don't want something like this coming between us. Even still, I will have to make clear to him that I _do_ choose Peeta.

Eventually, Peeta and I continue through the remains of our old home, and we spend sometime at my old house in the seam. I stop and kneel next to where it once stood and run my fingers through the ashes. Unlike Peeta, I do not cry. I have started the process of turning my sadness into anger - anger pointed directly at President Snow. Still, I am sad. He holds my hand as he helps me back up, and we head up the hill to the Victor's Village. We walk in silence, for there is not much to say.

When we reach our old houses, Peeta breaks the silence, "I'm gonna grab a few things, are you alright to go in alone?"

I smile, he is always looking out for me, "Yes Peeta, I think I'll be fine. I don't think Snow will pop out of my closet when I enter," we share a laugh before splitting up. I enter the place I lived for a year after our first games and it feels haunted. It's remarkable that it wasn't destroyed during the attack, but I guess that's because they wanted it to remain as a symbol. A symbol of the Capital's never ending presence. I move quickly, because I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be. I head to my room and grab my dad's old hunting jacket out of the closet, pausing to make sure that Snow in fact isn't in there causing myself to laugh, and a picture from my parent's wedding day. I solemnly look at the picture, and I desperately wish my father were here with me right now. But then I realize I shouldn't feel so sad because Peeta doesn't have either of his parents. Then my mind trickles to another thought... My own wedding day and the idea it might happen with Peeta. I feel myself blush uncontrollably at this, and even more so when I imagine a picture much like this one, except with the two of us in it instead. I quickly put the thought into the back of my mind as I get ready to depart when a familiar hiss comes from behind me. Startled at first, I realize that it is Buttercup. Somehow, she has managed to survive this long without us. I realize how much it would mean to Prim to have her cat back...

As I consider this when Gale's voice rings in my ear, "Hey you two, we should hurry up. Be at the gates of the Victor's Village in about 5 minutes."

I try to get closer to Buttercup, but she hisses at me again. I sigh in mild frustration as I turn around and look at my dresser and my mind and body freeze in sync on the spot. A single white rose sits atop the dresser. Without a doubt in my mind I know that it is from Snow. He left it here to try and get inside my head. Well I refuse to let him. I grab a luggage bag from my closet, stuff my dad's jacket, the wedding photo, and hastily I throw Buttercup in as well before zipping it up and running out of the house. I meet up with Peeta outside and we hurry out of the Village where the hovercraft then uncloaks itself as we board it. We buckle in and then quickly it takes off.

When we are safely in the air and on our way back to 13, Peeta grabs and squeezes my hand warmly. "You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah..." I trail off, unsure of whether or not I should trouble Peeta with what I found. He gives me a knowing glance, so I confess. "Snow left me a gift in my room though," I respond.

His face fills with concern, "What do you mean?"

I proceed to explain to him about the rose and how Snow knows that the smell of it haunts me. I hate Snow. I do not like the word hate, nor do I like the feeling it creates inside of me, but I hate Snow.

I express this to Peeta. After several moments of processing it, he turns to me and says, "I don't know if I hate Snow, because my father raised me to never hate anyone or anything. But I hate what he's done. I hate that he destroyed our home and killed my family... I hate what he's done to you and how he tries to get inside your head the way he does." He pauses for a moment before an awkward smile forms on his face and then he continues, "but sometimes, I also feel like I need to thank him."

I look at him aghast, "Peeta, what do you mean? After everything he's done, what could you ever thank him for?"

He angles his head slightly before meeting my gaze and I stare into his beautiful blue eyes as he says, "In a lot of ways, he gave me you." I am completely taken aback, but I let him finish. "If we hadn't gone into the Games last year, I don't know if you ever would've spoken to me..." I am slightly saddened by this, mainly because I sort of think he's right. This causes me to tear up, but he lightly grabs my cheek and pulls it close to his face and our eyes meet again. He gently wipes away the tears before speaking again, "Don't be sad about that. I'm not. Because we _did_ get sent into the games together. We _were_ forced to endure the horrors of two different arenas together. We _did_ become far closer because of it... And all of the chaos and destruction that's going on around us is terrible, and its awful thinking that I played a role in creating it. I feel the guilt on my conscience all the time. But sometimes I get through the day thinking to myself, 'at least it brought you and I together.'"

I melt when he says this. I believe that this is the most amazing and beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me. Tears fill my eyes again, but this time these are tears of joy. I don't understand how Peeta can love me so much. I am sure that I don't deserve it - least of all from him. For the crazy emotional roller coaster I've put him on, confusing him with how I really feel, he rewards me with his unrequited love... I am still not sure I can tell him that I love him, but I am getting closer. And when he says things like this to me, I don't know how much longer I can go without letting myself fall for him completely. I pull his face in and kiss him passionately, as passionately as I did the night on the beach. I do not want it to end, so I don't let it for as long as I can. When he tries to pull out for air, I pull him back in. By the time I run out of breathe and we have to part lips, we are both panting. We share an awkward smile and laugh before I lean my head back onto his chest and close my eyes as we lock our hands together with our fingers intertwined before I speak for the first time, "Peeta, that is - that is just - I can't even explain. I am speechless haha."

I feel him smile into my head before kissing my hair and then my forehead before leaning forward so that our eyes meet again. "Katniss, you know how I feel about you. I love you, and I have for as long as I can remember." I melt again in his strong, powerful arms and am blushing uncontrollably, "Just know that I don't want you to rush into saying that you do too. I want you to say it when you actually feel it, however long that takes. Ok?"

I can only nod in acknowledgement. I am still unable to formulate my thoughts into words, so I just lean back into his chest and snuggle close to him. We remain this way in silence for the rest of the trip back to 13. It is as close to a perfect moment as I've experienced since my father passed away all those years ago.

Our flight doesn't take long, considering that Thirteen is the closest district to the remnants of Twelve. We begin our familiar descent into the tunnels underground that lead to the headquarters of the Rebellion, and pull into the hanger bay. As we disembark, there is a small group of troops marching through and there is an eery aura around the place. When we get off, it is getting late and I tell Peeta that I'm going home before getting dinner with my mother and Prim, and I invite him to join, but he declines saying that he has to go train with Finnick, but he says that he'll come over and visit once he's done. I agree and give him a warm kiss before he leaves.

I begin making my way out of the hanger and to the residential zone, but Gale comes up from behind me and stops me, "Hey Katniss, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure," I say as we walk to the same side room that we first entered when we got to Thirteen. "What's up Gale?" I ask casually.

His face doesn't display any emotion, and he looks a little awkward and unsure of himself. "I heard what you and Peeta were talking about on the hovercraft," he says quietly. I don't understand... he was in the cockpit. "I was still plugged in to your ear sets," he admits.

Anger immediately overcomes me, "Gale! That was a private conversation between Peeta and I. You shouldn't have eavesdropped..."

He pretty much ignores this, "Do you love him?"

"I-I-I don't know." I can't even tell Peeta if I love him, how would I be able to tell Gale if I did? "Look Gale, we need to talk -"

But he interrupts me before I can continue, "Do you love me?"

I am now officially frustrated. "Gale... I don't know. But what I do know is that I don't feel the same way about you the way I do about Peeta. I don't know if I love Peeta yet, but I know that I don't love you _that_ way. You're like my brother. You've help me grow up and grow into the person I am today, but I just - I just don't think you and I are going to ever be like that."

I can see the pain spread across his face like the plague. "What changed? What happened in the Games that made you feel differently? Before you went in the second time, you told me the you chose me. What did he say to you, how did he convince you to change your mind?"

"He didn't say anything Gale! He didn't convince me - "

"I had hoped that night on the beach between you two had just been really good acting on your part for the cameras, just like the first time. I guess I was wrong."

He was wrong. I realized that night just how much I do need Peeta. "Gale, I am sorry. Very sorry. But you were wrong. That wasn't an act. I do choose Peeta." I let that ring for a moment, and I can see how hurt he is. I don't feel good about it, but he's the one who asked the questions. "Gale, I understand you're going to have to deal with this in your own way, in your own time. But you are still my friend Gale. You are still like my brother Gale, and I don't want this to take away from our friendship."

He studies my face for a while silently before he nods solemnly. "I can't say it's going to be easy, but I'll figure it out. Just, give me some space and I'll give you two some space."

I nod, and he gives me a faint smile before departing and leaving me alone in this room. Not long after I leave too and continue on my journey back to my family's compartment in the residential zone. I think about many things on my walk, from Gale and Peeta to the Rebellion and the war. Eventually I think back to what Peeta said on our way back from Twelve, and how despite all of the miserable things he put us through, and how evil of a person he is at his core, Snow did bring us together. Peeta is right, we do owe him a thanks of sorts... And I'll be sure to tell him that right before I kill him. But to do that, I have to formally join President Coin and her Rebellion. I consider this for a while... While I may not necessarily like President Coin, nor do I fully trust her, we have a common enemy. I think back to an old saying that I heard before entering my first games, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' If I can help the people of Panem and get rid of Snow by joining with Coin and the Rebellion, I think that is a deal worth making. I continue wrestling with this as I make my way back home.

I make it back to my compartment and open the door to find my mother, Prim, and Peeta already there helping them move stuff around our small home. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?" He asks me brightly.

I smile and give him a warm hug. "I'm ok. But I have some big news..." This causes him to stop doing what he was doing, unclear as to what I'm going to say. "I think I'm finally ready to officially join the Rebellion."

Peeta grins in response. "Awesome! Now you'll be able to train with Finnick and I, maybe you and Johanna can even start getting along better haha."

I purposely ignore his last comment, although I'm sure Johanna and I will eventually have to deal with our dislike for each other. "I'll have a few requests before giving Coin my support, but I'm ready now." I pause and I feel the fire brimming inside of me before I turn to look back at Peeta and my family, "I am ready to be the Mockingjay."

* * *

**Hey, too much Romance/Love Triangle-ness? I was trying to avoid it, but I realized that in the scenario of Peeta making it back to the rebels this would eventually come up. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! It makes me feel so great to get feedback from my readers! Next chapter will be up later this week!**


	5. Heroes on Both Sides

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks again for all of your reviews, and I am pleasantly surprised how many favorites and follows this story has received in such a short period of time. I hope you guys continue to support me, and if you have any ideas of your own of how this story could play out, I'd be glad to discuss it via PM. This chapter will also feature an new interesting twist, and my first OC, depending on the reaction I get, it may continue ;). Regardless, without further delay, here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Five: Heroes on Both Sides**

**Katniss**

I am standing with Peeta, Plutarch, and President Coin in her office, we are discussing terms of how Peeta and I can help the Rebellion. It is very interesting. They don't want us fighting too much, more just a lot of behind the scenes and on the cameras support. I find this both distasteful and wrong. If I'm going to support them, I'm going to fight for them.

"Look, if you want my support - "

"Our support," Peeta corrects me.

"You have to let us actually fight. I want to be on the front lines sometimes."

President Coin with her cold narrow face eyes me curiously, "Ms. Everdeen, what you must realize is that as the Mockingjay, as our symbol for hope, we cannot risk you dying or getting significantly hurt."

"Yes, well I am not your Mockingjay, not yet. And I won't be unless you actually let me fight the capital. I'm not asking to be involved in every single battle from here all the way to the Capital, but if you want me to be your symbol and film your propaganda videos, I have a few conditions. And being able to go and fight against the people that oppressed me for so long is chief among them."

Coin and Plutarch take a moment to consider this and look at each other, as if they are communicating in their minds. I share a glance with Peeta attempting to do the same with him, but before long Coin turns back to me and says, "Fine. But you will only see combat when Plutarch or myself deems fit. And you will need to join Mr. Mellark here in your training. Training for the games is very different than training for war, as I'm sure your fiancee here can attest." It is odd having Peeta still referred to as my fiancee. It was all for the cameras and for Snow, but we've never told anyone that it wasn't real. Many of the rebels, or so I was told by Snow and others, never really believed any of our love story. So why would they believe we were ever really engaged? Still, Peeta and I are clearly getting much closer. I don't know if I am ready to get married, but I can only hope that if I were to get married, it'd be to someone as amazing as Peeta. "And... What other _conditions_ do you have?" Coin continued.

I consider this for a moment, because I haven't really yet. "I want my sister Prim to be able to keep her cat Buttercup. I want your guards to not fight with me when I leave my room to go and sleep in Peeta's room or vice versa. We both suffer from nightmares and we only really sleep well when we're with each other, and I get tired of explaining that to them every night. I want to be able to go hunting occasionally because it gives me peace of mind. Anything I catch I will give to the cooks in the kitchen here, but its something I've done since I was a little kid." I pause for a moment to think, and a coy smile spreads across my face. "And I want to be the one to kill President Snow."

This last request is the only one to elicit a reaction out of Coin, and I think for the first time I see her genuinely smile. "When the time comes, I'll flip you for it."

This is good enough for me. "Alright. Then under these terms, I will become your Mockingjay."

There is a cold silence that fills the room after I say this, and I get the feeling that Coin still did not like the fact that I was dictating terms to her. But she needs me. She needs me far more than I need her, so she must concede. "Excellent. Now then, its time to get to work. Go down to the Special Defense compound in the lower levels, there you will find Beetee, he has designed some new weapons for you. After that, you will meet with your prep teams and - "

But Coin is cut off, there is an announcement the comes on the television. It's the capital news and President Snow is on making an announcement. "And so, in light of recent events, I want to reassure all citizens of the capital and the districts still loyal to us that we shall not stand for the acts of terror that have been committed. These people who consider themselves heroes and freedom fighters will soon discover that they are nothing. They are nothing more than just feeble pawns in a game of chess... Before the start of the 3rd Quarter Quell, I announced that the tributes for the Games would be selected from the existing pool of victors, and I did this to remind the people of the districts that even their mightiest of warriors could not match the power of the capital. Today, I remind them of it once more," he says holding his hand up and moving aside to reveal someone behind him. It takes me a moment to figure out who it is, but then it hits me like lightning. Annie Cresta, Finnick's girlfriend. Snow continues on, "Annie Cresta was the winner of the 70th Hunger Games, and unlike many of her fellow victors, she was unable to escape to the protections of the Rebels. During the riots in District 4, she was arrested and now she will pay the price for her actions."

I cannot bear to watch. She is attached to a cross of sorts and held up by metal chains around her ankles and wrists. They then drench her in gallons of water and I know what is coming. Snow personally handles an electric taser. With a disgusting, blood-thirsty smile stapled across his face he holds it up to her neck and turns it on watching as the beautiful red-haired girl writhes in pain, her pain echoes across all of the Capital and District 13 with her shrieks. I collapse to the floor and cover my mouth as I feel tears filing my eyes. It does not stop. Snow takes great enjoyment in watching her in pain. Peeta joins me on the floor and holds my hand and cradles my head in his chest as I sob. After what feels like an eternity, Snow speaks once more. "This, is what awaits any and all who continue to defy the capital. Remember that..." And then the transmission goes out.

No sooner did it end, than did Coin's door snap open, with a livid Finnick storming in. "I told you Plutarch! I told you the night of the rescue we needed to get her out! I fucking told you!" He is charging right at Plutarch, and luckily Peeta jumps to his feet to grab him before he lunges at the old head gamemaker. The anger is flush across Finnick's face as he struggles to grasp at Plutarch, who's face displays nothing.

I realize in this moment that we truly mean nothing to these people except to provide them with support for their war. They don't care about any collateral damage, as long as they win. Coin and Snow... Merely two sides of the same _coin_.

"Finnick, calm down, please. C'mon man, she'll be fine. I'm sure we'll work out a way to rescue her," Peeta says. As much as I adore this boy, his naivety is omnipresent in this moment. They have no plans to rescue Annie, just like they'd have no plans to rescue Peeta if the Capital had captured him in the arena. I shutter at the notion of not having him here with me through all of this, and suddenly I completely understand what Finnick is going through.

Finnick glares at Plutarch, "You better figure out something. I'm not gonna do a damn thing for you until I see a plan in writing about how we're getting her out of there," he says before storming back out of the room.

Coin continues on giving us instructions, as if Finnick's outburst didn't even happen. "As I said, go to Beetee and then Plutarch here will meet up with you and your prep teams. You will begin filming the first propo later today. I'll have the guards here take you down to Beetee. That is all."

Two guards come from behind us and we follow then out of the room. They lead us through a section of the maze that is District 13 and down several flights of stairs before we reach our destination. It is an odd glass arena that we find, which Beetee is in the middle of doing something. There are several security entrances we must go through before reaching him. Once we're all the way through, it is unique what we find. Beautiful grassy fields, man made clearly, but something that simply does not exist in Thirteen anywhere else. Peeta and I proceed slowly over towards Beetee whom we have not spoken with since that night in the arena.

"Ah... Good to see you two. I was beginning to wonder when you would come and visit me."

I don't think either of us have the heart to tell him it's only because Coin ordered us to do so, but we sit down on the nice green grass next to him to see what he's doing. "Well, here we are..." I say.

"What are you doing here Beetee?" Peeta askes curiously.

"I am studying the movements of hummingbirds..."

Peeta and I share a glance and we both smile, "Any particular reason why?" I ask.

"Oh yes. You see, hummingbirds rotate - not flap - their wings over 80 times per second. They move them in a unique figure 8 motion which allows them to move forward and backward at the drop of a hat."

I am confused, and clearly don't have time for this. "Interesting. Hey Beetee - "

But he cuts me off, "Oh don't worry, I know why you're here. I have something very neat indeed, for both of you. Come with me." He leads us off to a different part of this man made ecotopia where there is a rack of weapons hung up, causing a little pain as it reminds me of the cornucopia's in the Games. "I have made each of you a specially designed weapon, fit specifically for each of you. Katniss, this is a bow designed to go perfectly with your new Mockingjay outfit you'll be receiving soon. This bow is personalized for you. Perfect measurements for your body, and it shoots perfectly for you. It is quite literally a living weapon, and it has the ability to knock off any shaking that your body produces during combat or breathing or anything else. When you want to turn off this ability, simply say 'good night.' It also comes with your regular arrows, along with incendiary and explosive tips. It will be quite useful for you, I'm sure."

I grab my new bow and inspect it carefully. As soon as I touch it, it feels like it fits. As I am enamored with my new weapon, Beetee begins introducing Peeta to his. "This is a sword designed for you Peeta. Made from unbreakable and very precious Inconel 625 alloy, it is also feather light. While not quite as 'alive' as Katniss' bow, you can click this little button right here you see," indicating a small knob on the blade's hilt, "and viola!" As Peeta hits it, the blade erupts into magnificent flames reminiscent of how our clothing that Cinna designed looked.

Peeta marvels at it, before looking at me with a grin on his face, "I almost feel like this should also belong to you, _girl on fire_, haha."

I laugh in response.

"Well, it is for you Peeta. Now, both of you will be receiving training in firearms but these weapons will come in handy in the field and the President wants to utilize them for your propos."

Of course she does. We have to use guns on the battlefield, but she wants us to use the weapons from the Games to remind people of who we are and what we've done... "Alright then, is there anything else Beetee?" I ask.

"Yes, can you send down Finnick, Johanna, and Gale when you can?"

Finnick and Johanna I can understand, but Gale? "Yeah sure, how come?"

"I have their special weapons as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to the hummingbirds..." Beetee trails off and leaves us.

After spending a few moments continuing to inspect our weapons, we leave the man made dome. After getting through all the entrances, we find Plutarch waiting for us with Flavius, Venia, and Octavia - my old prep team. Somehow they survived while all the other victors' teams did not, and I rush to embrace them. After a moment, Plutarch breaks up the reunion. "Yes, now they will be working on both you and Peeta. Hurry up, because we've got a propo to shoot!"

**Peeta**

After spending a few hours too long letting the Prep Team get us ready for the cameras, we've finally finished. Katniss and I were being made up separately, so when we are brought back together and I see her standing before me, I feel me jaw fall to the floor. She looks absolutely amazing. Wearing her traditional black Mockingjay outfit, it has been enhanced to show off her features. Her beautiful curves, are very prominent, as are her breasts, but it is her face that I cannot take my eyes off of. Instead of covering her in layers of makeup that I feel would take away from her natural beauty, they let that natural beauty be the center of her entire outfit. Her face is what makes the rest of it work. They do add a few enhancements to make the scars more visible, but otherwise it is the same beautiful face that I've woken up to everyday for the past few weeks. As she turns to me, and smiles meekly, I return it by giving her a reassuring and radiant smile. "Katniss, you look absolutely stunning."

She blushes and tries to hide her face for a moment but glances back at me. "Yeah, well you don't look half bad yourself!"

Maybe, but I can't possibly look as great as she does. Our outfits match in some ways, but it is clear that she will be the focus of this propo. I move in and grab her by the waist and pull her in for a warm embrace. I am tentative about kissing her in front of the prep team, but I am pleasantly surprised when it is she that moves to kiss me. It is deeper than I thought she would be comfortable with and eventually we fall back into the couch behind me. As much as I know how she feels about me at this point, it still surprises me when she does things like this, and is comfortable enough with showing a public display of our affection.

Eventually, we here a slight "Ahem," from behind her to reveal Plutarch. "Not to interrupt or anything, but we do have a schedule." Blushing excessively, I help Katniss stand up and we follow Plutarch into a nearby room. "Now, we want to keep this first Propo short and sweet. Nothing too hard or too complicated for either of you. I just want you to be yourselves, act like you've been a part of the Rebellion since your first games, show me the defiance that you showed the entire country when you pulled out those berries. Can you do that?" Plutarch asks with a smile on his face. I nod, even though I feel like he is directing this more to Katniss than myself. I would have eaten those berries not out of defiance, but out of love... Katniss also nods without verbally responding. "Excellent! Now, the propo will start with a flash through of your previous endeavors relating to the games. You will see it on this screen behind me as we lead in to the filiming, because we want your natural reactions to what you see. Understood?"

"Yep," Katniss responds and I merely nod again.

"There will be a countdown then Peeta, you will speak first saying, 'District 12 is gone... Our home has been destroyed... Because of the wickedness of the Capital,' and then Katniss you will follow by saying, 'People of Panem, we fight, we dare, we end our hunger for justice!' You guys think you can handle that?"

"It doesn't sound that bad to me," I respond.

"I'll manage," says Katniss.

"Good. I'll be in next room watching. Break a leg!" He says before departing.

Not long after, a video montage begins on the screen ahead of us just Plutarch said it would. It starts off during our first reaping, when Prim is selected and Katniss volunteers. Then it flashes to my interview with Caesar in the first games where I announce my love for Katniss. Another flash, and we are at the point where I am helping her after the tracker jackers have stung her and the blow I suffered from Cato to my leg. Flash, and now we're in the cave where I explain to Katniss just how I fell in love with her all those years ago. Yet another flash, this time to the berries. And another flash to when I hit the force field in the Quell and Katniss rushes over to my lifeless body. I feel Katniss grab ahold of my hand. Finally, one last flash; to the moment Katniss fires the lightning arrow at the dome of the Arena. Then a countdown from 10 begins.

3. 2. 1. Go. "District 12 is gone... Our home has been destroyed... Because of the wickedness of the Capital!" I say with as much power and emphasis as I possibly can.

Now it's Katniss' turn. "People of Panem, we fight, we dare, we end our hunger for justice!" I stand next to her in silence. She was never the greatest actor, Katniss best displays her emotions when she really feels them. I guess the rebels thought that this little montage might help stir some of those feelings, but I'm not sure it did. The camera and prep teams don't say anything, and Plutarch hasn't bolted in to tell us it was horrible. So it must've gone ok.

Then a stale yet very familiar voice comes in through the intercom. "Ladies and and gentlemen, that is how a revolution dies." Only Haymitch would have the balls to say something like that...

**President Snow**

I am currently sitting in the Presidential Palace, listening to my generals utter on in nonsense about what to do to the rebels and how to crush the resistance. As important as this is to me keeping power, I am unconvinced that any of these morons truly have any idea what they're doing. I have called the Gamemakers to sit in on this meeting as well. While they might not necessarily have experience in real war time designs, neither have the Generals. It has been 75 years since the last war, and most of these men were not alive, and were infants even if they were.

The topic of the moment is how to quell the uprising in District 4. While the others are important, District 4 is still loyal to the Capital and holds our access to the Navy. If we are cut off from the ocean and cut off from its vast resources, things could very well get hard for the people of the Capital and our war effort.

Commander Romulus Thread, the man who oversaw the destruction of District 12 stands and commands the attention of the room. "Look, let's just round up the agitators and take them right to the firing squad. We'll televise it nationally, make it the only thing to air on any channel. We will strike fear in their hearts. Then we make a strong push right into the small portion of land that the Rebels have staked as their own, and blast them all to bits. Even better yet, we could just as well fire bomb the whole lot of them, and also cover it on national television."

This is the same line of advice I've heard for quite sometime, he's just phrased it differently. I pay it no credence as I have to the others. I want someone to shock me. I want someone to step up with something big and bold.

It seems my call has been answered, metaphorically speaking at least. A young Gamemaker rises from the end of the table, scrawny and brainy looking, he has a pointed face with dark brown hair and pitch black eyes. He does not seem all that amazing or noble at first glance, yet there is something about him. Something sinister and cunning.

"No. Fear is the tactic we've used thus far, and thus far it has not worked."

"NOBODY ASKED YOU NERD BOY!" Thread responds.

"Sit down Commander, I want to hear this man out." I say.

"Thank you Mr. President. My name is Iago Saváge. I believe that we must realize that as long as the Rebels have their beacon of hope, our fear and intimidation tactics will not work."

I know what he is referring to. Katniss Everdeen. The Mockingjay. "Yes. But how do you propose we get to Katniss Everdeen? She is well protected within the walls of District 13."

Saváge merely smiles sinisterly, "Come now, Mr. President. You know her better than any of us. You know her desire for theatrics, you know she will want to be on the front lines at some point in the very near future. And you know that the Rebels will soon feature her in propos."

"What do you propose?"

"When she arrives at a battleground, our troops will report back to us. And we will destroy her."

"Even if we could know when and where she will be, the level of security around her will be astronomical when she is out of 13," I keenly note.

"You misunderstand me Mr. President... I said destroy, not kill." A holo image of young Peeta Mellark illuminates from his end of the table. "We will separate the Mockingjay and the boy that stole her heart away. We will kill him obviously, but first we will use him. We will use him on the very same battlefield, we will let Ms. Everdeen show all of Panem how weak and desperate she really is. And when we kill him, it will break her. It will break her mind. It will break her heart. And it will remove the Mockingjay entirely from the Game."

I take a moment to analyze this plan. It is a good one. I rise and begin clapping for the young man. "Well done, Mr. Saváge. I believe your predecessor once told me that this game is all about 'Moves and Countermoves.' I see you are of the same line of thought."

Saváge looks slightly taken aback, "My predecessor sir?"

I turn to the rest of the Generals and Gamemakers around the table and say, "Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming our new Head Gamemaker..." Thunderous claps fill the room, and I understand that now I am about to make my first countermove.

* * *

**What'd you guys think of the Snow part? Does it fit? Should I continue with it? Not saying it'll be in every chapter or even all that often, just let me know what you thought of it. **


	6. Open Your Eyes

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for your continued reviews and support of this story. I am overjoyed with how much support I've been getting so thank you to all of you! I am glad you liked the twist I through into the last chapter, and I certainly plan on continuing it due to the feedback. As for those of you worried about Peeta, I don't want to reveal anything, so all I will say is stay tuned ;) This chapter will be a bit longer than the others, and I will be switching back and forth between characters in this chapter, so just be ready for that. Without further ado, here is Chapter 6! Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Six: Open Your Eyes**

**Peeta**

It's been about a week since our failed attempt at the first propo. In the meantime, Haymitch was able to convince the rest of the leaders of the Rebellion that the best way for Katniss to act for the cameras was to be filmed in live action, just as I thought. So today we are headed out to District 8, which has been embroiled in conflict since the day we were rescued from the arena. From what we are told, it is not in very good condition.

Katniss and I are currently on a hovercraft with our new camera crew led by a young woman named Cressida and her team, along with a soldier by the name of Boggs, he is very trusted by President Coin and has been appointed directly to protect Katniss since she agreed to become the Mockingjay, a few other soldiers to provide protection, and Gale. It is slightly awkward with him along with us, but no more so than it ever has been. I do catch him shooting me a few shifty glances here and there, but that's nothing. I trust him at this point. We're on the same side.

Eventually we are dropped off on the outskirts of a town, and from the moment we get off I see why the rebels told us District 8 hasn't fared well. It is completely unrecognizable from the place we visited during the Victory tour not half a year ago! It is rundown, smog and smoke cover over head as a layer of gray film covers what should be an otherwise blue sky. We follow Boggs and the others into the town, passing many wounded citizens and rebel soldiers. I feel Katniss clutch my hand, this is a lot to handle. And I get the feeling it is only the beginning.

Boggs leads us to a nearby warehouse that has been turned into a makeshift hospital, outside we meet the woman in command, a soldier by the name of Commander Paylor. "Boggs, what are these two doing here?" She asks obviously indicating Katniss and myself.

"President's orders. We're shooting a propo today, and the President wants them to see first hand the damage that the Capital has caused."

The woman they call Paylor is reasonably young, probably no older than 35, with black skin and dark hair. She spends a moment examining us before nodding, "Alright then, ready yourselves you two. This may be a bit heavy to see."

She is right. When we enter, there are hundreds of wounded within the walls of the hospital. Hundreds more lay dead in a separate section of the place. Katniss' grip on my hand is so hard, I'm not sure if I'll have any feeling in it later today. It's like a zombie apocalypse of some kind, yet they aren't zombies - they are real live people. They are in pain, and there aren't enough doctors to treat them all, nor enough medicine to adequately help them. I cannot imagine what this must be like for people. Yet something curious happens as we begin to walk through the many rows of wounded. When they catch sight of Katniss and I - more likely just Katniss - that in it of itself acts as medicine. She is their inspiration. She is their symbol of hope. She truly is the Mockingjay, and she would've been had she agreed to be or not.

I pull her close to me for a moment and speak quietly to her, "You realize what's happening don't you?"

She eyes me curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Just by being here, you are helping these people. Just by being your wonderful self, you are healing them, in your own way."

She smiles at this as we turn back to continue greeting the wounded. They are truly in awe of our presence, again though I feel it is mainly Katniss they marvel at. Eventually, an elder woman comes forth to us hobbling along with her cane and gives both of us hugs. She then says to us, "It is a terrible thing that the Capital made you two go into the Games together. And even more terrible that it resulted in the loss of your child..." She says this as she puts her hand on Katniss' stomach. It was agreed upon by the Rebel leadership that the story of our fake-child would be that Katniss miscarried when the electric blast of the lightning violently threw her in the arena. I certainly feel bad about this lie seeing what it means to these poor people, but we must keep it up. For them.

"I know. Peeta and I were mortified when we found out. But we are young, I believe that we will get another chance. And with any luck, our child will be born into a much better world. A better world with no Hunger Games," Katniss responds. I don't know what to think about this. Katniss is not a great actor, but these words come out of her so naturally and it feels so genuine... Is it possible that she has thought about the idea of us having kids? Together? I blush and laugh to myself as I realize how quickly my mind jumped to that idea, but still; I've thought about it nearly all my life.

My thoughts are interrupted as the old woman turns to me, "Young Peeta, I am old, but I ask that you do me one favor before I die."

"And what is that m'am?"

"Protect this one. Protect her with your life."

I can only smile at this, "I've been looking out for Katniss for as long as I can remember. I'm not gonna stop until the day that I die."

The woman gives me a radiant smile, pinches my cheek softly, before rejoining what I can only assume are her grandchildren.

We continue moving through the hospital greeting many of the wounded, I even help bandage a few people while Katniss spends time reading a few picture books to the little kids present. In the back of my mind, I can only think that this is going to be one hell of a propo. Haymitch is gonna be real happy. Eventually, Boggs signals to us that it's time to leave and we all regroup outside.

"Well, what'd you think?" Boggs asks us.

"I think that I had no idea just how much damage has already occurred in this short lived war," Katniss replies. "I knew the Capital was ruthless, I just didn't realize to what extent they would go to -"

But she is cut off. All of us hear Haymitch and Plutarch in our headsets. "Boggs! Get those two out of there ASAP! We've received word that the Capital is going to bomb District 8."

"WHAT?" I exclaim. "Haymitch, you want us to leave when there are all these people here that need our help?"

Yet it is not Haymitch who responds, it is Plutarch. "Part of your agreement in joining the Rebellion is that you only see front line combat when given explicit permission by the President or myself. You have neither. Boggs, get them out of there. Take cover in the safe house four blocks down and on the right, we'll send the hovercraft to get you soon and the coordinates on where to meet."

"Roger that," Boggs says. Both Katniss and I open our mouths to protest, but he holds up his hand, "You heard the man you two. There is no negotiation right now. Let's move."

I want to fight this, but I understand that we cannot. So we follow Boggs and the rest of the team closely as we make to reach the secure safe house. Three blocks away. We see Rebels in the streets mobilizing, they clearly must've been informed as well. Two blocks away. I see more wounded in the street though. I want to stop and tell them to take cover, but behind me one of the soldiers keeps shoving me along. One block away. We're almost there. Almost, and then I can yell at Plutarch for not -

An explosion erupts around me. I feel myself being launched 20 feet in the air. It feels as though time has stopped. There is no time. Time does not exist as my body flips and spins in the air. For a moment, I gain stability and I take the chance to look around and I realize that it's not just a bombing. It is an invasion. Hundreds of white helmeted Peacekeepers are marching into the town. And my body is flying in their direction.

_Thud._ My body lands on the ground, in the streets, and my mind goes black.

**President Snow**

I feel a wide grin spread across my old face. I have been watching the whole scene unfolding in District 8 and things could not possibly have gone any better. Our informant in District 13 certainly proved their value with letting it slip that Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark would be leaving for 8 today. I must say, my new Head Gamemaker, Mr. Iago Saváge, has proven to be quite brilliant in his short time on the job. I am sitting with him in his office, as we watch the whole scenario play out.

"I am not a huge fan of Commander Thread, to be honest Mr. President, but he does have his uses. Like being an unnecessary but highly amusing brute. I am glad I put him in charge of the attack on 8. This will be highly amusing," Saváge says gleefully.

I nod, "Indeed... Yet I am far more excited to see what Ms. Everdeen will do once she realizes that we have Mr. Mellark. Will she command the rebels to stand down? Will she sacrifice herself? Or... Will she do what the Rebels want her to do? Yes, I must admit this will likely be far more entertaining than any of the recent Hunger Games."

Saváge grins with a familiar sinister smile. "Oh yes, I agree Mr. President. But, if you'll excuse, it's time for this round of the Games to begin," he says. He presses a button on the telecom, "Commander Thread, do you copy?"

The raspy voice of the commander responds, "Yes sir, loud and clear."

"Good. March into the town. Shoot to kill, except for the boy. You have him already, yes?"

"Yes sir," Thread replies.

"Good, you know what to do."

"It will be done, sir."

I feel an anxious and excited smile make it's way across my face. This is where the fun begins...

**Katniss**

I feel my body thrown to the ground, and my face scraped up. Oh my god, we are under attack. Coin and Plutarch weren't kidding, real war is vastly different from my experiences in the Hunger Games. I cannot hear anything except a high-pitched ringing noise. I am disoriented. The world is spinning around me. I see Gale and Boggs come into view and they are trying to get me to stand up.

"Katniss? Katniss! KATNISS!" Gale says. I am unable to respond. "Katniss, you have to get up! We have to get you to safety!

I stand, but still can't speak. We are in an alleyway off the main street. The camera crew, Boggs, Gale, and the other soldiers are all huddled around me. Where is Peeta? "Peeta?" I ask, finally talking again.

The rest of the team looks around, and he is not with us. "PEETA!" I shout. There is no response, and I try to sprint into the streets to find him, but Gale grabs me. "Gale, LET ME GO!"

"I can't Katniss, our mission is to protect you."

"GALE LET ME GO!"

Yet he does not respond this time, it is Boggs, "No. We have to get you to the safe house."

I cannot believe my ears. I was right, the rebels do not care what happens to anyone, so long as they win their war. They do not care about the lives of the people, as long as they win. They will sacrifice Peeta, if it means winning. I reject this. I see a ladder leading to the roof of a building, and I know what I need to do. I knee Boggs right in the nuts, and jump out of the group that has encircled me and begin climbing the ladder as fast as I can.

"Katniss!" Gale shouts as he tries to pull my foot down. I kick him in the face as I continue upwards. He follows after me, but I do not care. I rush to the roof, and when I get there I crouch down behind a brick railing to get a better view of the chaos around us, and to see if I can spot Peeta. I am horrified at what I see. Hundreds of Peacekeepers are making their way into the town and are shooting and killing anyone and everyone they find. I pull out my bow, yet before I can do anything, Gale and the camera crew sneak up behind me. "You shouldn't be doing this Katniss."

"Gale, shut up. If you want to help me, stay here, if not, just leave. It's as simple as that."

He doesn't respond, but he too pulls out his bow, so I can only assume that he plans on staying. Before the Peacekeepers are in range, they stop their assault inward into the town. I curiously survey the battleground, as the rebels regroup from the first round of bombings and begin mustering their forces for a counterattack. Yet why are the Peacekeepers not charging? "Another round of bombs!" I hear one man shout from bellow. I look around and try to find where they could see this, but nothing. Then, out of thin air the capital hovercraft appear after uncloaking themselves, I quickly pull out a fire tip arrow, take aim for the craft's engine, and fire. It is a direct hit, and the first hovercraft spins out of control and crashes into a building on the other side of town. I hear a round of cheers from the rebels below. Still, there are over hovercraft behind that one that continue on with their assigned bomb run.

"Gale, use your arrows and aim for the hovercraft's engines, it's the only weakness they have." He nods, and prepares himself for the next wave of bombers. I see the rebels regrouping, and making a push along the side streets to stop the once more advancing Peacekeepers. I begin looking around for Peeta, but there is no sign of him. I notice that the gap between this building and the next is not very large, so I get a running start and leap over to the next building hoping to get a better view. Gale and the others follow, and I notice that the Peacekeepers are halting their advance once more, which must mean the hovercraft are preparing for another run. So I get myself ready for the next wave.

Sure enough, their cloaking devices reveal several more hovercraft and Gale and I take aim. "You take the front, I'll take the rear, ok?" I ask Gale.

"You got it."

Once they are in range, we fire. I make contact and watch as the hovercraft crashes into the street with a large thud and explosion. Gale misses on his first try, but he quickly re-aims on the next one and makes a direct hit which leads to it crashing right into the one I shot down. The rebels are cheering! They are driving the Peacekeepers back. This is turning into quite a successful battle for us. But a nagging thought remains in my mind: Where is Peeta?

**President Snow**

For as elated as I was moments ago, I am now just as irritated. Once more Katniss Everdeen has been a pain in my rear, spoiling my plans. "God damn that insolent little girl."

Saváge turns around and smiles at me. "Don't worry Mr. President. Remember, moves and countermoves. It takes two to play a game, and Katniss Everdeen is certainly a skilled player. But she doesn't see the whole board. She can't see the cards we hold."

"Are you ready to reveal them?"

"Yes sir, if you are."

I nod grimly, "By all means, proceed."

He turns back around at the screen and hits the telecom, "Thread? Disengage with the rebels. Reveal the boy."

"Yes sir."

"When toying with Ms. Everdeen, do not kill the boy right away. Hurt him. Make him suffer. And in turn, make her suffer. Make her beg. Get her on her knees. And then, and only then, rip her heart out."

"It will be done, my lord."

I lean back in my chair. "This is a very important moment in this war. It could very well be a defining moment for both sides. I do hope that it goes according to plan Iago."

"It will, Mr. President."

**Peeta**

I wake up, and I don't know how long it's been. My left side is killing me and my head hurts. I open my eyes and take a moment to realize where I am and my heart stops. All around me are the notorious Peacekeepers dressed in their all white body armor, armed to the brim. I have been captured. Holy shit. My hands are tied above my head, and my feet are also bound together. I am going to be killed. Or worse. I hear a raspy voice that I have heard once before, back in District 12, and I arch my neck around to see the villainous Commander Romulus Thread standing behind me.

"Ah, good, the boy is awake. Men, grab him and follow me."

"What are you gonna do to me?" I ask cautiously, knowing my fate already.

He smiles, "I'm going to kill you. But not yet. Don't worry, you have a little while to appreciate the last few moments of your pathetic life."

"Fuck off," I respond instinctively. I know I told Katniss that I don't hate anyone, but in this moment I hate this man.

He grins devilishly and walks up close and puts his face not an inch away from mine. "That's not all I'm gonna do. I'm gonna hurt you, I'm gonna use you, and I'm gonna use your pain and suffering to make that pretty little girlfriend of yours experience agony beyond belief. And when she starts begging for your life, begging that I kill her rather than you... That's when I'm gonna kill you."

I am horrified. His sinister smile in reaction to my face signifies to me that he has won. We begin moving back in towards the city where gunshots continue to go off. One of his men hands Thread a megaphone, and as we are just outside the combat zone he turns it on and yells, "DISENGAGE!" And the gunshots subdue... It's coming. The Peacekeepers drag me into the front of their grouping and toss me to the ground so that I am on my knees. I hear Thread's voice again, "KATNISS EVERDEEN! I WANT YOUR ATTENTION!"

Katniss, please stay away. Please don't come near us. Don't fall for it. He's going to kill me anyway, don't let him kill you too. This is all that goes through my mind. I see the Rebels directly across the battlefield looking at me, I see sorrow and sadness in their eyes. They know what is going to happen as well as I do.

"PEETA!" I hear Katniss yell.

"Katniss don't come over here!" I shout back.

Then I feel the broad end of a shotgun barrel smash into the back of my head, and I fall into the dirt.

"Shut up boy!" Thread says to me, before he grabs me and pulls me back up to bring me to my knees. I see the rebel troops slowly moving closer, though it is clearly not to engage the Peacekeepers. It is to see what happens to me. They won't engage because they don't want them to kill me, but my fate is sealed. My heart drops as I see Katniss and Boggs approaching me along with the camera crew. The Peacekeepers do not fire. This is clearly part of their plan. Katniss closes in to grab me, but the Peacekeepers raise their guns at her. They do not shoot, but they indicate she cannot come any closer.

I hear Thread and his merciless laugh from behind me, "So predictable..." he says as we walks around me, holding his shotgun on his shoulder walking very casually. "You two have been a pain in my ass from the moment I first encountered you back in 12. And now I finally get my revenge."

I just want him to end it. Enough with the taunts, just do it. "Katniss, you need to go," I say. Again I get the shotgun smack, except this time it is to my face and I fall onto my back from the impact. I can taste the blood in my mouth. Two Peacekeepers shove me back up so that I am once more on my knees.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Thread bellows.

"NO! Leave him alone!" Katniss says, I can see tears streaming down her face.

His evil grins returns to his face. "No. No Ms. Everdeen, I will not leave him alone. I will do the exact opposite in fact. I am going to hurt him, _so bad..._ I'm gonna make him suffer, _so terribly... _I am gonna to do this to him so that you will suffer. I am going to put him through pain, so that you will feel pain. I am going to break him, so that I can break you. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. There is nothing you can do to save him..." He trails off.

I can hear the whimpers from Katniss, and all I want is to hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be ok. But everything is not going to be ok. I know this, and so does she. "Katniss, it'll be fine. Just, get out of here."

One more time, Thread smacks me with the shotgun. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I am dazed. I'm pretty sure I can see stars. I am positive I can hear Katniss weeping. I can't believe that this is how it's going to end... "Stand up this pathetic excuse for a human," I hear Thread say, and two Peacekeepers stand me up and hold me for a moment while I gain my balance. I see Boggs move Katniss back a few feet even as she struggles to stay closer. "Ms. Everdeen, are you ready?"

"Just stop... Stop, please stop," she says. I look up at the sky, taking this moment in. This is the end. Just a few seconds go by and I hear a loud _boom..._

I have a ridiculous loud ringing in my ears that deafens me to the rest of the world. I glance down and see my left arm half has been blown off. I nod and smile, as I think to myself that this can't be real. It's hanging off by a few strings, like a zombie. This isn't real. I shake my head, then it hits me. Blood is flowing out of my arm, and I look up and see Thread holding the shotgun. He literally just shot off my arm. Well, not all the way off, but still... My arm is holding on by a thread... Commander Thread is not 10 feet away from me. I make eye contact with him, if he's gonna kill me, he's going to have to deal with it the rest of his miserable existence. He will have to watch the life drain out of my eyes.

My hearing returns to me, and I hear Katniss begging for him to stop. "PLEASE! Please! I'll do anything you want, ANYTHING! Just stop! Just don't kill him!"

Thread pays her no attention, but clearly relishes that he's getting a rise out of her. Her cocks the shotgun again, _boom._ I feel this one hit me on the side of my chest. He wasn't shooting to kill, but I am going to die. I can feel it. It must've punctured my lung, because I can't hold any air. I collapse to my knees. I am panting. I am bleeding everywhere.

I hear Katniss begging, "Please... Kill me instead. Let him live. Please..."

I am having trouble seeing at this point. Everything is blurry. I feel Thread reload the shotgun and place it right on my head. This is the the moment. He's going to end it. I take a deep breath, and as I come to accept my fate, I become glad at the thought that I'll be able to see my father and brothers again. I can't bring myself to look at Katniss one more time, because it will be all the more painful when it happens. But I have to. I have to see her beautiful gray eyes one more time. And I do, Thread does not rob me of this. Our eyes meet, and there is a moment of recognition. A moment of recognition that maybe the star-crossed lovers thing wasn't just a routine. It seems to be our destiny. But I see something, or someone, on the roof behind Katniss. I don't know who it is, but I see them with some kind of weapon. They are going to do something to change this, I can feel it. Maybe it's an angel. Whoever it is has given me a sliver of hope, and I'm not going to give up yet.

As Thread cocks the gun back one last time, I use the last bit of strength I have and use it to push the gun out of the way just as whoever that is on the roof fires right at Thread. The impact of both causes Thread to move the gun ever-so-slightly. _Boom._

**Katniss**

"PEETA!" I shout as the shotgun goes off one more time.

But something has happened, Thread is now the one in pain, he has an arrow sticking out of his neck. Then another one hits him right in the chest. And one more, this one a fire tip, hits him square between the eyes. Romulus Thread screams in pain as his body is engulfed in majestic flames. Only one person I know other than me has that kind of pinpoint accuracy. Gale. I don't have time to see if I'm right, as the gunfire restarts, mainly firing in Gale's direction. I rush over to Peeta, as Boggs and the others give me cover fire. We drag him off to the side streets, and I see his face. It is very pale. I check for a pulse, and it's there, but it is so faint...

"Peeta, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," I say.

"We need to get the hell out of here, right now!" Boggs says behind me. But I don't care.

"Peeta, I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I feel about you," I weep. "I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't love you..." I say desperately.

"What the fuck happened Boggs?" I hear Haymitch say on the headset.

"No time to explain! Peeta is in critical condition. We need the hovercraft here ASAP," Boggs exclaims, making this point urgently.

I grab Peeta's face and hold it tightly, "Peeta, I need you to come back to me. I need you to come back to me so that I can tell you I don't just need you... I love you," I sob into his increasingly lifeless body. "I do. I really do. I've been falling in love with you ever since that day all those years ago when you saved my life when you gave me the bread. I am great at hiding from my feelings, but I don't want to hide from them anymore," the tears running down my face are scalding hot. "I thought that our love was just something for the cameras, I thought it was just a stage thing. I thought it was something I could live without. But I was wrong. I can't." I feel the tears searing my face as they stream down. "I need you Peeta. I need your love. I might be the symbol of hope to the Rebels, but you are _my_ symbol of hope. You are my inspiration for a better tomorrow. I can't lose you Peeta... So please Peeta, please come back to me! Please Peeta, open your eyes..."

**Peeta**

I am dead. I am sure of it. I am watching myself from a 3rd person, out of body perspective. Katniss has dragged my body off to the side streets, and I can hear what she is saying to me. I am so sad. I am so sad that I will not be able to rejoin her. I am so sad that I cannot embrace her and make her feel better. I am so sad that I cannot comfort her. I am so sad that I cannot open my eyes. I want to scream out to the heavens asking why this had to happen to me... To us. Then everything goes black.

_I'm gone_, I tell myself.

Then I hear a voice in my head, _No._

_No what?_ I ask.

_No. You are not gone, _the voice tells me.

_Really?_ I ask.

The voice doesn't answer my question, _Whatever you do, don't fall asleep._

_Fall asleep? I thought I'm dead!_ I say.

_Fight it._ I hear it say. _Open your eyes Peeta._

_How can I?_ I ask in frustration. _I'm dead!_

_You're not dead. Just open your eyes Peeta. _Could it be that simple? _Open your eyes Peeta..._

'Huuuuhhhh,' is the sound I make as I take a deep breath. And I open my eyes. I'm on a hovercraft. Or am I? Am I dead? No, the voice told me I'm not dead. I blink, and I fight to keep my eyes open. I fight to keep myself from falling asleep. My eyes are open. I look to my right, and I see the eyes that I so desperately wanted to see. The beautiful gray eyes of the people from the seam. The eyes of Katniss Everdeen. Her eyes are drenched in tears, but I make out a smile appearing on her face.

"Peeta?" She asks me cautiously.

I smile weakly in return, "Hey. It's ok, I'm here."

I am still very weak and very confused, but I feel her climb into the bed with me. She holds my good hand, and cuddles up next to me. Quietly, I say to her. "I don't know how I made it. I don't know where I found the strength, but I'm alive. I'm here for you."

She sits up and kisses me softly, before leaning back and saying, "Sssshhh, don't worry. Just rest. There will be plenty of time to talk later. Just rest..."

She's right. There will be plenty to talk about later, and I should just rest. But still, I can't shake the realization of how close I was to death. How close I was to being gone. Yet something pulled me back. As I stroke Katniss' hair gently, all I can think about is just how very close I was to death...

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Was it too over the top? Not enough? Just right? Let me know...**


	7. Together

**A/N: Thank you all once again for your continued support (yes, I will thank you all every single time haha) I can't express how much gratitude I have for those of you following, favoriting, and reviewing my work. It truly makes my day :). I had thought about leaving you all with a cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 6, but I decided against it because there will be plenty of time left for those haha. That said, here is Chapter 7, and I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Seven: Together**

**Peeta**

The days after the debacle in District 8 are a blur... I was in and out of consciousness after they got us aboard the hovercraft for the next 3 days. In the medical ward, I saw all sorts of faces come to visit me. President Coin, Plutarch, Boggs, Finnick, Johanna, people from 12, and people I didn't know all came and went as I drifted in and out of my body. It was quite surreal. To the point I can't truly explain it. I'm told that I only spoke half the time I was awake, and of that only about half of what I said made any sense. Apparently, while Gale's arrow and my shove were able to move Thread's shotgun enough so that the blast wouldn't kill me, it was still a shotgun - so the shot sprayed. Some of it grazed the side of my head, so I was wounded. More so than I thought at least, but I'm told that I'm going to make a full recovery. My lungs were drained of all the pellets that were in there, and my arm has been repaired using stem cell technology that the Rebels have perfected. Yet this process has made me so exhausted, I am confused as to what is real and what is not. Throughout my entire recovery period, there were two constants: Haymitch was present very often, checking up on me and trying to get me to talk fluidly; and Katniss. She stayed with me literally the entire time I was in the hospital, and only left my side when the doctors ordered her to do so. We didn't get to talk much, considering my condition, but we will. Today, I am finally being released and I feel like a newborn baby.

As I sign out of the hospital, I am greeted at the doors by everyone in the rebel leadership. It's quite puzzling I must admit, I never seemed to think that they thought much of me. I believed that I was just the afterthought that came along with Katniss - their Mockingjay. Yet here they all are, giving my a round of applause and clasping me on the back and congratulating me. But after everything that has transpired, there really is only one person I want to talk to, and that person happens to be holding my hand as we make our way through the many people in my path out of the medical wing.

President Coin and Plutarch stop us as the President says, "We are so relieved you recovered. It would've been a blow to the entire Rebellion had you not," I smile and nod. I am unsure if she is being genuine, but I won't let her see that as she shakes my hand.

Plutarch then quips, "You know, this may not be what you want to hear at the moment, but all that footage made one hell of a propo. I'll send a copy down to your room later on." He's right, that's not what I wanted to hear or think about, but oh well he told me anyway.

Katniss and I make our way down towards the residential zone in complete silence, which is very peaceful. Yet I have many things gnawing away at my conscious that I wish to discuss with her. When I was on the verge of death and teetering on the brink, I had an out of body experience unlike anything I've ever been through before. Well, maybe not. When I was stung by the tracker jackers helping Katniss in the first games, that was probably the closest I've ever been to experiencing death. Yet this was so much more real... I had reached the point where if I didn't want to keep going on with life, I could just as easily be dead right now. But when I was having this out of body experience, I watched as Katniss pined over my lifeless body and proclaim many things to me. Hearing this - or rather seeing it and her condition - helped fuel my desire to return to life. Being alive and somewhat healthy now, I want to know if she truly meant all of those things. I know that Katniss is an awful lot like an onion, you have to peel her back one layer at a time, but I feel like our relationship could be reaching a different level now. If she meant what she said to me, then she is finally ready to reciprocate the feelings I've had for her for nearly my entire life.

We get back to my room, which is empty at the moment, and together we collapse onto my bed. Finnick is still emotionally reeling from the fact that the Capital has Annie and is torturing her to try and get to him, so he's likely with his shrink. It is interesting because in a way, that's exactly what they did to me, except that the target was Katniss. Snow must believe that if he could hurt me, he could hurt her. And evidently he was right. The pain on her face and in her voice as Thread was blasting my body apart in front of her was so apparent that not a soul in District 8 watching the tragedy unfold could have denied that it was hurting her.

Katniss carefully places her face into the nook of neck and kisses it softly, which sends tingles down my spine. "I thought I had lost you..." She whispers.

I sigh, because I don't think she knows just how close she was to _actually_ losing me. I try to lighten the mood, "Nope. Never. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

She sits up and stares right into my eyes with her beautiful gray eyes, and says quite seriously, "I'm sorry that I put you into harm's way."

I sit up as well and meet her gaze, "You didn't put me there. Please Katniss, I'm begging you, don't blame yourself for this. There's nothing you could have done to prevent it, it was a freaking _bombing_. You couldn't have stopped my body from flying away. You couldn't have stopped Snow and the Capital from wanting to hurt me."

"But they hurt you so that it would hurt _me,_" she says with her words drenched in sorrow.

"And that's a risk I've chosen to take," I say confidently.

"But I don't want you to - " but I cut her off.

"Katniss, I fell in love with you so long ago, it's not your choice what risks I take for you," I see the look in her eyes become one of longing as I say this to her. "I take them without thinking, because it's in my nature to protect you. If that means that the Capital is going to make me a target, hey guess what, I've been in two Hunger Games same as you, I've been a target of their's before. It's nothing new."

She lets this sink in and studies me for a moment before relenting to some degree, "Then I'm at least sorry I wasn't there to protect you. You've spent most of your life protecting me, ever since that day when you tossed me the bread, I just wish I could've done the same for you when you really needed it..."

It is my turn to let this sink in, because I don't really have anything to say. If she wants to protect me more, who am I to say that she can't? I smile, "How could you have protected me anymore? Stop acting like I'm a wounded puppy that will never be the same, I'm going to heal just fine," but then I start to laugh a little bit. "We make a great team, you know that? We are always looking after each other, and even if that leads to some bumps and bruises along the way, we are in this together, ok?" She nods. "So then please, do not continue blaming yourself for what Commander Thread did to me. _He_ shot me. _He _tortured me. _He _wanted to kill me. Not you. And you know what? I'm still here. I'm still with you. And I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles radiantly, and I can only hope that she will be able to forgive herself. She rests her head back down on my chest and we sit in silence. I stroke her hair, while she listens carefully to the beating of my heart. It is perfect tranquility. Yet I have an itch in the back of my mind. We need to talk about what happened when I was dying. In reality, it's the talk we have needed to have since we left the arena. "Katniss, there is something else I wanted to talk about with you..." I trail off.

She perks up, "What is it?"

I sit up again as well, take a deep breath before continuing. "Well, after the third shot," I see her wince as I begin discussing the events that have obviously pained her deeply, "and you and Boggs dragged me out of the streets, I had a strange experience."

Katniss is eyeing me very curiously, "What happened?"

"It's very hard to explain, to be honest. But I had a sort of third person, out-of-body, experience. I saw you cradling my body, I saw Boggs and the others all around us, and I heard everything you said to me." This hits her like artillery fire, and I can see a flash of many different emotions run through her face. "Then everything went black, and I thought I was dead. I genuinely thought I was never going to come back. But I heard a voice... A voice in my head that told me I couldn't give up. A voice that told me to 'open your eyes.' And in that moment, I remembered all of the things you were saying to me just moments before. About how you really felt about me, and you weren't afraid of feeling it anymore, all of it, and I decided that I couldn't leave you. I wasn't ready to let go of you, Katniss Everdeen." The look on her face betrays her, she knows what is about to come. "You saved me Katniss... You brought me back. But now I need to know: Did you mean what you said to me?"

**Katniss**

I am frozen. Time does not exist. The connection between Peeta's eyes and my own will not break until I speak, and I do not know how long that will take. I can't believe that Peeta heard all of that. I can't believe that those words are what went through his mind as he fought his way back to life... Fought his way back to me... What am I supposed to say? I can't deny it, because then I would be lying and it would probably ruin him. But if I acknowledge it, it means admitting to Peeta, a conscious and living Peeta, - and to myself - that I love him. I swore against love so long ago, but how can I deny it any longer? How can I deny how I ache to be in his presence whenever he is not around? How can I deny the tingling feeling I get when his skin touches mine? How can I deny the hunger, the deep desire I have to kiss him all the time, and hold his hand whenever I want? I can't. He deserves to know how I feel. He deserves to know the truth.

"Peeta... I..." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm going to to take my time. He's waited his entire life to hear what I'm about to say, so I'm sure he can stand an extra few moments as I collect my thoughts. The truth is I _do_ love Peeta. I love Peeta more than I can even admit to myself. My problem with admitting it, is that I do not like being vulnerable. The idea of having a weakness, and one that someone knows intimately, terrifies me. The idea of giving my heart to someone is the single greatest fear I have in this life. The idea of someone having that sort of power over me, is a nightmare all on it's own.

Then it hits me. It's not just _someone_, it's Peeta! The idea of Peeta knowing my deep dark secrets does not scare me because he already knows many of them, and I know many of his! The idea of giving Peeta my heart is not something I'm afraid of anymore. It's what I want to do. It's what I need to do.

I open my eyes, and look right into his deep cerulean blue pools that I see when I dream, and I gently run a finger along his jawline before reaching it's prominent point, and I let out the words that mean the world to both of us. "Peeta Mellark, I love you." Time is still nonexistent. As I say this, I feel a flame light in my chest, the same flame that took ahold of me that night on the beach when he offered to sacrifice himself for me. When I kissed him out of my own desire to do so, not for the cameras, not for sponsors. Because I needed him. In this moment I realize that needing him isn't enough, I need his love, and I need him to know that I really do love him. That fire catches hold of my entire body once again, and I press my lips against his. I cup his cheek with the palm of one hand, with the other running through his beautiful golden curls. He uses his good hand to brush aside the hair that is in my face while pulling me deeper into the kiss. I have never kissed or been kissed like this before. As the passion between us boils, I realize just how good it feels and how good it feels to kiss Peeta. I begin questioning myself, wondering why it is that I didn't let myself feel the same way about him all this time. But I have no time for such thoughts, I am too busy. I can taste my name as he lets it out in whispers between kisses, I hear the longing in his voice that has always been there but only now is returned in kind. Us being like this, being _together _just feels so right.

Time finally returns to us as our lips part so that we can catch our breath, and I spot an uncontrollable smile spreading rapidly across Peeta's face. "Wow."

I blush and return the smile, "Yeah... Wow." I scoot next to him, and rest my head on his shoulders.

His smile hasn't left his face, but he turns to me and says, "So... what took you so long?"

I laugh for a moment, as I realize that I'm not sure anymore myself. "I don't know. But I meant what I said when you were... dying. I think a part of me has always known it was going to be you, ever since that day when you gave me the bread. But we didn't talk in school, you were always more popular than me, I didn't really have anyone other than Gale for a long time. I always wanted to thank you, but I guess I was just too shy."

He almost snorts as it's his turn to laugh, "Don't worry about that Katniss. We were children."

"I know... And I know that your question meant more recently." I pause to collect my thoughts once more before continuing. "You know after the first games when I let you down by saying I did it all for the cameras, there's a lot of truth in that. But during the games and in the cave, I didn't realize that you _weren't _just acting for the cameras. So I played along because I thought we were trying to survive. So when we got out of there I was so confused about my feelings, unable to decipher what feelings were real and what weren't, I shut you out. I shut you out and I'm sorry I hurt you," I say holding the tears back at this point.

Peeta sees this and wipes them away, "Katniss, come on you don't have to - "

But I cut him off, "No, it'll be good for me to get this all out of my head. Just let me finish... When we got back to 12, and I completely cut you out, it hurt. I can only imagine how you felt, but it hurt me too. I guess that's how karma works, huh? But I was just so resentful of the Capital and how they were making us be together. How Snow and the Capital was essentially shoving you down my throat, so I refused to play their game. You were the one that suffered the most from it, but I didn't want anyone telling me how to feel and who I could love. That's what drove me to Gale so often, even though I realized that I didn't feel same way about him as he did about me. If the Capital wanted me to be with you, then I wanted to be with Gale... If the Capital wanted us to get married, I wanted to run off with Gale... I realize how stupid I was now. I realize how all of your pain and suffering could have been avoided if I was just less stubborn..." I hide my face in my arms, determined not to let him see me at this moment.

He just wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to his side. "Maybe... But we also wouldn't have inspired people to stand up to the Capital. We wouldn't be a part of a revolution that could free our people from years of enslavement and the Hunger Games." He picks his next few words very carefully, clearly trying to get me to laugh, "And to be honest, I might not like you as much if you were less stubborn." He succeeds as I let out a giggle that becomes infectious and I start to laugh. "You know, just because we're _together_ doesn't mean we have to continue putting up the same show for the cameras. Just because we're _together, _doesn't mean we have to get married tomorrow Katniss."

He keeps saying _together_. Together. Together? "So we are... _together_?" I ask cautiously.

He lets out a howl of laughter, "Well you know Katniss, when two people tell each other that they love each other, something like getting together does happen. Unless you don't want that - "

"No!" I stop him. "No, I mean, yes..." I am stumbling over myself now. "No, I don't want that. And yes..."

"...Yes, what?" He asks.

"Yes. I do want us to be... _together_." It is an odd sensation letting those words come out of my mouth.

Peeta just smiles, and takes a hold of my hand, and gives me a loving kiss before pulling out and letting our noses and foreheads rest on each other's, "Well then, it's settled." I smile and kiss him one more time before we lay back onto his bed, and let our bodies intertwine as we get ready for sleep. "We're going to face all kinds of challenges in the future Katniss, and I mean after the war too. Just remember, that we'll face them together."

As my head rests against his chest, carefully listening to his heartbeat, I smile and nod. _We are together_, the thought echoes through my head. _Peeta and I are together... _also echoes through my mind. _Together. Together. Together._..


	8. Game Change

**A/N: Hey guys just want to give you all my thanks, as I always will, for continuing to support me and this story. Particularly peetagrl3, even though she doesn't have an account, I truly appreciate your reviews. Also, I'd like to thank Meadowlark27 who I had a PM conversation with and she gave me some good advice for the future of the story. Now, I know that this is an Everlark story, but I'm going to try and shift just a bit to show Katniss and Peeta's respective relationships with the other characters and how they'd develop if they were both in 13. This process will begin in this chapter and continue throughout. Don't worry though, there will be plenty of fluff for all of you ;). Get ready for a twist, and let me know what you think please! Also, ****I've got a few tests coming up next week so it might be about a week before I update again, just a heads up.**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Eight: Game Change**

**President Snow**

Things are getting bad. Far worse than I anticipated and far more quickly than I thought possible. The mishap in District 8 has set us back months. Iago and I believed that it would be a crippling blow to the rebellion, we would destroy the Mockingjay and rip the the Rebels of their 'mascot.' We were wrong. But only because it did not go according to plan. The move was brilliant, I'll admit, but flawed. Giving a thug like Romulus Thread command of it, a man who had a past with the Mockingjay and her lover, was a mistake. While I admit, I thought that his uncontrollableness and fits of rage would be amusing for the cameras... It turns out that it was quite the opposite. People see the Capital as the Rebels have portrayed us: evil and power hungry. Willing to do whatever is necessary to hold on to our power. Yet, if Thread had simply acted, driven Ms. Everdeen to her breaking point, killed the boy, and then her, the cameras would have shown a different story. One where anyone who defies us will die after watching their loved ones perish first. Instead, the act has merely continued to stoke the flames of revolution and the entire system is in chaos. Funny how one miscalculation can ruin an otherwise very well planned scheme

I do not blame my Gamemaker Iago Saváge for the failure. We both agreed on putting Thread in command. But we need to fix this, and quickly. War has engulfed the entire country, and we are seemingly on the losing end of it. Despite the many casualties the rebels have suffered, they continue to march upon us. Despite public floggings and executions, we watch as their ranks swell and they continue to defy us. Defy _me_. So today Saváge and I are at my Research and Development lab deep beneath the Capital itself meeting with my top bioengineers and weapons designers to see what they can present to us that could potentially turn the tide in the war. We take the elevator down to the depths of this building and as we exit and begin our way towards the R & D lab, the darkness of the room takes a hold of both of us. This is an odd place. But it is an odd place ran by a very odd man.

The head of the R & D department is a man known as Professor Egan Cuthburt. Personally, I have no taste for him. He is the brother of one of my former political enemies that I had to... deal with many years ago. He is a recluse, a social outcast, but he is bloody brilliant. If anyone could help us in our most dire time of need, it would be this man. Saváge and I approach him, and it is apparent just how 'mad' he really is. He is sitting behind his desk with some sort of chemical concoction in front of him, the fumes of which are noxious and make me ill to my stomach. His hair, which you can tell should be blonde, has been bleached almost as white as my own, no doubt from the chemicals he works with. The oddity about this is that Cuthburt could not be older than 30 years of age. We stand right in front of him without him even noticing. He continues about his business for several minutes, frequently turning his back on us and then back to his experiment, before finally I grow tired of this charade.

"Cuthburt!" I boom with my powerful voice.

He bolts upright straightening his entire body so quickly, you'd think I electrocuted him. He shuffles indecisively behind his desk, readjusting his glasses before looking up at us. "Oh Mr. President! I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow."

"I sent for you yesterday Cuthburt, it is tomorrow..." For a man so brilliant he is truly quite... Unique. I guess the best ones are.

"Ah. Right. Well, I didn't sleep much. I don't sleep much," he speaks at a rate nearly a mile a minute in his weak wiled, light voice. "But that is because I have been working nonstop on projects that can help you win the war Mr. President! I am sure that you will be pleased!"

"That remains to be seen... I trust that you have not met my new head Gamemaker, Iago Saváge. Iago this is Professor Egan Cuthburt. One of the most brilliant scientists in the history of the Capital."

Iago turns his pointed face towards the mad scientist and sticks his hand out to shake, but Cuthburt jumps back and flatly refuses. "Oh no Mr. Saváge, I cannot touch you. Can't tell where you've been. I once made the mistake of touching someone of whom I did not know where they'd been, and became sick for weeks!"

I sigh and roll my eyes as my look meets Iago's. This man is just that _mad,_ but madness often brings with it many good things. Many good things that can help me win this war. "Professor, will you show us what you've been working on now?"

"Of course Mr. President! Please follow me!" He bolts off down the hallway so quickly that if I didn't know my own way around this place, I would have surely already lost him. He completely ignores the other workers down here, as do I. I can barely handle one insane Professor, having to deal with anymore of them would be unbearable. He leads us to a room that is sealed with multiple layers of thick glass separating us from whatever it is he's been working on. "This," he begins, "is something that I'd been working on for the next round of the Hunger Games. It is a virus that attacks the red blood cells in humans in a peculiar way... As it infects them, the cells become useless, and prevents them from ever multiplying ever again. As it spreads throughout the body, killing your blood cells, it will eventually prevent your body from carrying oxygen to your muscles and organs. If infected with this, you will die within days, which is why it is so safely secured behind many layers of reinforced glass."

"Is there a cure?" Saváge asks.

"At the moment, no..." Cuthburt replies.

"Then Mr. President I'd suggest we move on to the next... idea. If there is no cure and it spreads rapidly through human contact, it may kill all of the rebels, but that is not our goal. Our goal is to defeat the rebellion and regain our control over them. We still need people to rule over when this war is over," Saváge astutely points out.

He is correct. "I believe Saváge is correct Professor. While this may indeed be something we use in future Hunger Games, it is not what I am looking for at the present time."

The poor man looks nigh on offended. But he quickly gulps down whatever semblance of pride he has and nods. "Of course Mr. President, very well. To the next one!" He exclaims and hurries off down the hall, and once more we follow. "This one, Mr. President, is one of my favorites! It is a new muttation I've developed! They are feline based, much like a Jaguar or a Tiger of some sort, but larger and faster. They also have been modified with skin that is over an inch thick!" I look into the room and see this precisely. Very large, vicious looking cats. I for one would not want to be hunted by them.

"What do they do?" I ask.

The Professor smiles gleefully. "They hunt by the scent of fear! Once they are released on the battlefield and enemy soldiers see them, they will release a fear pheromone. Once that happens, these mutts will be able to find them, no matter where they are or how quiet they are. They see through scents, and the scent they love to hunt most is fear. They are perfect by design and have no real fault!"

I nod. These will certainly do. But this is not something crazy that could turn the tide of the war. Mutts I have, and while these will be a pleasant addition to my collection, it's not what I was looking for. I am looking for something that will change the game. "Good work Professor. But I must say, I am looking for something more innovative. I am looking for a... _Game Change."_

I expect him to freak out as I have seen him do so before when I've criticized his work, but he does not. Instead, I see a crazy, wily, _mad _smile slowly work it's way across his face. "Yes Mr. President. I do believe I have something you'll be interested in..." He turns and begins to move down the hall, yet this time he does not sprint away like he has done before. He walks carefully and cautiously. "I must warn you, this is my latest project. One I am not sure I've quite perfected as of yet, but it very well could be the _game change _you are looking for..."

"What is it Professor?" I ask, yet he does not answer right away.

"I think it would be best, if I just show you." We continue down the corridor before we turn into a large room with a large glass window separating us from some very large cylinders, cylinders large enough to contain humans... "I may be underground most of the time, if not all the time, but I am not oblivious as to what's going on in the war. I know that the former victors are giving you lots of trouble." He couldn't be more correct on this matter. "So... I've taken the liberty to begin making you..." he pauses with some sort of satisfactory happiness and excitement, "Your own collection of victors!"

I don't understand. "For the last games I reaped many victors and the only ones who are still alive are either part of the Rebellion or in prison..."

His smile continues widening. "Yes sir, you are correct... But these victors, the ones who can help restore confidence in your government and inspire the people still loyal to the Capital are not the _same_ victors. They are not the ones who died in the arenas..."

"What are you talking about Professor?" Saváge asks.

His joy and excitement are uncontainable at this point and I feel like he could explode any moment now. "These victors may resemble the ones who died in the arena, they may retain the personalities of the victors who died in the arena, but they are not the same..." He says this as he presses a button on the side of the wall.

Beyond the glass veil one of the cylinders begins to move and one lifts up to reveal something. Rather someone, who I know. A former District 1 Victor by the name of Gloss. Well built, blonde, and a chiseled jawline, just as I remember him. Despite the fact I watched Katniss Everdeen's arrow go right into his chest during the Quarter Quell, here he stands before me. "I do not understand..."

Finally his excitement bursts and the Professor is outright screaming from his elation. "Don't you see, Mr. President? I have cloned the career pack! And not just the careers from the Quell! But those from the 74th games as well! I have genetically modified them to make them 100% obedient! I have made them at their physical peak! I have made them 100% loyal to the Capital and you above all else! And they are more than willing to do whatever you ask without question." He is doing some kind of odd dance as he hops and skips around the room humming and singing. I do believe that I've never seem him quite like this. It's like a child on their birthday. As I turn back to the glass I see the other cylinders rising as well. _Brutus. Cashmere. Cato. Clove. Glimmer. Marvel._

I smile very genuinely for the first time today. I was looking for a Game Change, and I've certainly found it. My own collection of victors to be the rallying point for the Capital. My own symbols to combat the Mockingjay and her star-crossed lover routine... Plutarch Heavesnbee was certainly right, it's all about moves and countermoves. _Your move Ms. Everdeen..._

**Katniss**

In the weeks since the disaster in District 8, things are seeming to go well for the Rebellion, and many districts are beginning to cede away from Capital control. Most of District 11 has won its freedom, as have parts of 10 and 7. The southern parts of District 4 are entirely in Rebel hands, and now almost all of the Capital's access to the ocean is gone. We got word that people in the Capital had a protest demanding more shrimp... I wonder what Snow did about that, there isn't a whole lot he can do. District 6 has been one of the most violent battlegrounds in the entire war, but they're doing well too. They've faced heavy bombardment from the Capital Air Force, but their guerrilla campaign is working. The Rebellion continues moving closer and closer to the Capital and things are looking good. We have heard rumors that the Capital is about to unveil some crazy new mutts and weapons which unnerves me slightly.

Still, I really can't complain with how things have been going lately. Now that we are past that awkward, 'what are we' stage, Peeta and I are doing great. We spend a lot of time together, but we each have our own responsibilities that we deal with. We've got our basic training together in the morning, every morning, that we have with Finnick and Johanna, but we're all grouped with the rest of the rebels. We all have to go through the same training as they do, and there's no preferential treatment, not even for the Mockingjay. After that though, we split up for a good part of the day. I'm forced to sit through Rebel leadership meetings by Haymitch, who has insisted that I know what's going on in Panem at all times. I'm not crazy about it, and I get the feeling that neither is President Coin, but she allows it regardless. While I do that, Peeta spars with Finnick and others before volunteering to cook in the kitchens. There isn't much variety of the food they serve us here, but knowing that Peeta helps make it, does make it easier to eat even when it looks unappetizing. I have also made a concerted effort to spend more time with Prim. I may have Peeta now, but she still means the world to me. I am making a more concerted effort of letting her in too. Given everything that we've lost, given how much _Peeta_ has lost, he's reminded me that I have to hold on to Prim.

"What are you thinking about over there?" She asks me as we are both sitting down on my bed.

I smile. "You. And Peeta." She returns my smile with a beautiful, yet knowing, one of her own. "You always knew it was going to be him, didn't you?"

She laughs, "I never pretend to know anything is certain with you Katniss," and we both roll around on the bed in hysterics. "But I guess I always had a hunch. I think that it was only going to be a matter of time before you realized how good he was to you, and how good he is for you."

"We're good for each other," I point out. "At least I like to think so."

"Are you kidding me? You help that boy as much as he helps you. Can you imagine where you'd be without each other?"

_Dead,_ I think to myself silently. "No... And I don't want to."

"Then don't let him go."

"That's the last thing I plan on doing. Especially after what we've just been through."

Prim pauses and chooses her words very carefully. "I can't even comprehend what it must've been like to watch Thread do what he did to Peeta..." Prim says very gloomily.

I try not to think about it too often myself. Sitting there, mere feet away from him as Thread slowly blew his body apart... It was like having my heart torn out of my body bit by bit. Watching as the life left his body. I know that if he had died, it would've been stuck in my mind that it was my fault for the rest of my life. I still feel that way to some degree, but Peeta refuses to let me say it out loud. We've agreed that it was ultimately the Capital's fault, and Snow trying to get in my head... And I hate him even more than I did previously for it. "Yeah, me neither Prim. I can't understand how a human being could possibly take as much joy in hurting people as Thread did. And Snow does..."

Prim cradles my head in her arms, "Don't worry about him. We're here, we're safe, and we're winning the war. We are gonna be fine."

"I know. But we aren't the only ones I care about anymore..."

Prim understands this to mean I'm referring to Peeta and how he lost his entire family. "For all intents and purposes Katniss, _you_ are his family now. We all are." I smile at this. "Haymitch not being drunk all the time is letting those two spend more quality time together, and Peeta seems to have formed a real friendship with Finnick."

"Well living with someone can force that on you sometimes. And I know, he's definitely doing better." Privately I know that Peeta is helping Finnick a lot with coping with not having Annie. It has hit Finnick hard knowing that she's suffering for what he's doing.

"We're all doing better Katniss. So enjoy your leisure time like this, it's not gonna last forever."

And she is 100% right. There is a knock on the door, which I expect to be mother, although it would be odd for her to forget her keys. I am mildly surprised when I find a collection of Peeta, Finnick, Haymitch, and Johanna all waiting outside. I chuckle slightly, "Um... Hey?" Peeta smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek as they all file into the room. "What are you all doing here?"

"Nothing, just finished doing prep work in the kitchen and had an extra round of sparring, we thought we'd come up and hang out." Peeta replies.

I am a little curious as to why everyone came, and clearly Haymitch reads this on my face. "You know sweetheart, if I'd known you were going to be this warm to your house guests, I'd probably have gone to Johanna's room instead," he says with a grin.

"Well, I don't have any alcohol here for you Haymitch, and I know that's the only thing that you would consider a 'warm' gift from your host," I snap back and everyone in the room begins to laugh. It's odd, all of us in here together. We're all vastly different, yet bonded together by the fact that we've been dragged into this war without our consent. We share more laughs as we spend the next few hours just talking and not doing much of anything.

After quite some time, the TV turns on on it's own accord. It's a Capital announcement, so the rebels must've turned on the TV's remotely.

Snow is standing at a podium with a large extravagant red curtain behind him. "People of the Capital and the districts still loyal to the Capital, I need not tell you that we are facing a critical impasse in the war against the 2nd Rebellion. It is in these dire times that we must look to heroes to help us. We must look to heroes who can help us _change the game._ Now, I know my decision to reap the tributes for the Quarter Quell from the existing pool of victors was not the most popular, but I must inform you all, I never truly intended on letting the Capital darlings perish..." My mind and heart are racing, and Peeta notices this as he moves across the room and sits down next to me and takes my hand in his. Our eyes meet, and he gives me a reassuring smile before we both turn our attention back to the TV.

"I made the decision to reap the victors because I knew that there were rebels in their ranks, such as Finick Odair, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, and _Katniss Everdeen..." _He says my name with a dramatic sneer. "I admit that I wanted to see them die at the hands of the real victors, the great men and women who spend much of their young adult lives preparing for the Games because it is such an honor for them. I miscalculated the resolve of the Rebels to defy the Capital, I admit. But, I want you to know the great victors, the great career tributes that we have all grown so fond of in the time since they were victorious, are not dead."

I feel my jaw fall open and I'm sure everyone else in the room is doing the same, but none of us can take our eyes off of the TV. "What has he done..." I murmur, but there is no response.

As if on cue, Snow answers my question. The great red curtain pulls back revealing many people lined up with their backs to the cameras. My heart is beating faster and faster and I can't even comprehend what I believe is about to happen. Snow's voice booms loudly over everything else, "From District 1, I give you Gloss, and Cashmere!" And sure enough, right before my eyes, the twin siblings from District 1 turn around, step forward, and reveal themselves to the cameras with wide grins on their faces. The flashing of the cameras snapping photos of them makes the screen one giant white blur for a moment.

"Oh my fucking god!" Johanna exclaims. "I killed that bitch, and Snow had planned on keeping them alive the entire time?"

Yet Haymitch is shaking his head. "No. It's not possible..."

"Clearly it is Haymitch, look, they are right there!" Peeta says.

"No. I don't care what Snow says those _things _are. They aren't Cashmere and Gloss. Once you are dead, there's no coming back. And if that cannon goes off in the arena, you're dead."

"Then how do you explain it Haymitch?" Finnick asks.

He has no time to respond as Snow speaks again. "From District 2, I give you Brutus!" Again, it is real. The giant hulk of a man that Peeta defeated in the arena turns around and steps forward to thunderous applause from the Capital. I cannot believe my eyes, and no one else in the room can either. Yet I notice how there are still four more people that have yet to turn around on the stage. My mind races through who it could be.

Haymitch speaks again, "My only guess is that they're some kind of Mutt the capital has designed. They may look like the victors you know, they may talk like the victors you know, and they may act like the victors you know, but there is absolutely no way it's really them."

"Like... a clone of some sort?" Peeta asks.

"I guess you could call them that, sure." Haymitch says. "But I promise you, you killed those people when you were in the arena. This is some ploy of Snow's to drum up support."

Again Snow's voice booms through the TV. "Please, settle down people, settle down. I am as excited to see them alive as you are. But now, I must introduce some other special guests I have. While they may not necessarily be as famous as the three victors standing before you, you should recognize them. They are valiant, courageous, and brave in the face of adversity. While they were not victorious in their year in the Hunger Games, they are devoted to the cause of the Capital in our war against the rebels. I give you the members of the career alliance from the 74th Hunger Games: Cato! Clove! Glimmer! And Marvel!" The applause deafens the room as we sit in silent disbelief.

As they turn around and face the cameras one by one, and I see the faces of the people I killed, I feel terrified. It's like a real live nightmare. I hear myself screaming as hallucinations of Cato and Marvel being in the room with me trying to kill me appear. They are coming for me. They want revenge. My screams continue as I clutch on to Peeta for dear life. He holds me tight in his strong arms as the screams subside. Prim is holding me too, and Haymitch looks over me as only a father figure could, with Finnick and Johanna looking on in concern. The idea of facing the careers again haunts me. Their faces have haunted my dreams ever since the first games, and now they are back among us. I know for certain that I will meet them again.

"Sssshhhh, it'll be alright Katniss," Peeta says softly. "It'll be ok. I promise."

"But-but-but they're alive! And - " but he cuts me off with a powerful kiss. It's still odd that I am comfortable enough with our relationship now that he can do this in front of people and I don't hesitate or pull back. But I needed it. He is able to calm me down. Everything is ok.

But I realize something... Snow is still playing the Games. This is like another round of the Hunger Games for him, and he just added more tributes. The Games will never end for him. And he just _changed the game._

* * *

**What'd you think of that lovely little twist? Please let me know!**


	9. Growth

**A/N: Hello all! I know I said it'd be a week, but what can I tell ya, I missed you and I missed writing for you! I must say that I am so happy with the feedback I'm getting, I do a little happy dance every time I get a review/favorite/follow :D Seriously, it makes my day whenever I see a new review. So please, keep it up, and I love the feedback, it helps me construct the story. Speaking of which, I now have a solid outline of where I'm going with the story, and I have to tell you I am VERY excited about it. I know I left you with a lot of suspense with the return of the Careers, and it's all part of my diabolical plan! *cue evil laugh* haha, but in all seriousness, I have to say that I think you will all really like where the story is going. Now, I know you are all dying to know what's going on with said Careers... and I hope you don't hate me, but they aren't going to be a real presence for the next few chapters. Sure, they'll get mentioned and referenced, maybe a cameo on TV or something. But the next several chapters will be a lot of character/relationship building, intertwined with some comedy too, but fear not when the careers do make their return more apparent, it will be HUGE. To the extent, I really doubt any of you will see what's coming ;). With that said I tell you that the next few chapters will play a big role in the story arc when the Careers come, so pay attention. I give you chapter nine! **

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Nine: Growth**

**Katniss**

I've settled into a routine here in 13. I wake up early. Peeta and I then spend a while talking before we go and get breakfast. Then we go to training for a few hours, which often pushes me so hard that I want to throw up. Then I go hunting, which helps me in the same ways it always has. It centers me. It calms me. It's my meditation. It lets me be free while I'm cooped up in the confines of District 13 that are seeming more like a prison every day. When I return from hunting, I drop off my day's catch in the kitchens, where I get to see Peeta for a little bit while he's on break. He greatly enjoys working in the kitchens. It's a far cry from the bakery, and he doesn't get to frost cakes or anything special like that, but cooking is _his_ meditation. It's what centers him, and calms him, just like hunting does for me. He also enjoy helping people. He's such a good person, deep in his core, it's hard to find someone like that. He's uncorruptable in that way. No one can take his goodness away from him... I sigh dreamily at this. Anyways, after I leave the kitchens, I go home and spend time with Prim in between her classes. She is really focusing on becoming a combat medic for the rebels. Personally, I hope that she never gets to see the frontlines, as I know from personal experience how terrible the experience can be, but I encourage her all the same. After this, I do further weapon training with Peeta and other rebels. Boggs, in particular, has seemingly taken me under his wing. He's really impressed with how I've performed thus far, and as my personal lookout whenever I see combat, he sees it as his duty to teach me everything he knows. After that, I eat dinner with my family, and go to sleep in Peeta's room. Then we wake up, and the process begins anew. Over and over again.

It's the morning, and training is just ending. We had to do a six mile run within forty-two minutes, which is a seven minute per mile pace. I want to die as I hit mile five, but I'm able to keep pace and finish strong. We do some basic weight lifting too. Peeta is so sweaty from the run that he takes off his shirt revealing his majestic muscles, and as he does ten reps of two hundred and fifty pounds on the bench press, I find myself blushing almost uncontrollably. He leans up from the bench and must've felt me eyeing him as he looks right at me and gives me a dramatic wink before getting up and taking his turn spotting for Finnick. As close as Peeta and I have gotten emotionally, we still don't get _too_ physical, so when I get so see him like this I can't help but let my mind wander...

Johanna, of course, has to ruin the moment for me. She comes up to me and mocks using a tissue to wipe my lip, "Oh excuse you. Let me just wipe that drool off for you!" She says, with each word drenched in sarcasm.

I don't respond, instead I just give her a hard shove to get out of my personal space. I really don't understand why she doesn't like me. It's not like she doesn't like me _and_ Peeta as a thing, as those two get along just fine. Maybe she's jealous. My mind continues to stray... Maybe she likes Peeta? She did tell me once in the arena that 'Love is weird,' although I really doubt that this is what she meant by it. Regardless, I trust Peeta with my whole heart. In all honesty, that boy has been in love with me as long as he can remember, and I really doubt some random bitch is going to make him forget all that. But I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy stoke inside of me. I push it aside, because I don't have time to deal with emotions like that. We all head to the showers with the rest of the recruits. Afterwards, I clean up and head up to go hunting. I have to go through an odd garage like room to get to an area where the Rebels are ok with letting me exit into the nearby woods. As I enter the garage, they give me an ankle bracelet which keeps track of me. Since I don't have anyone to go with me, this is how they know where I am at all times. I don't really like it, but as the Mockingjay, they need to know where I am in case I get hurt or something.

After I put on the bracelet, I see Haymitch approaching me. "Hey sweetheart, wait a minute."

And so I do. "What's up Haymitch? Don't tell me that you're thinking of joining me today... Even though you're sober you'd still make far too much noise and scare off all potential prey," I tease him.

He grins, slightly awkwardly, "No. Not me."

I don't quite follow. But he nods behind me, and I spin around, and my mouth drops. I'm not sure if it's from anger or shock. Johanna Mason is on her way over to us. "What the hell Haymitch? What is she doing here?"

Johanna scoffs at me as she stands next to us, "Don't worry, this was _not_ my idea."

I turn my glare upon Haymitch, but his look is unforgiving. "Frankly, I don't give a shit that you two don't like each other. It's time to get over it. Now. And I mean _right_ now. You are two of the remaining five victors, and with the appearance of the Capitol's new mutts or clones, whatever you want to call them, we need to present a united front. That means you two learning how to play nice. Do I make myself clear?" He asks, but neither of us answer. So he responds far more forcefully, "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes," we both respond quietly.

"Good. Now, you two have fun. Think of it like a play date when you were kids."

I want to respond, but Johanna beats me to it, "Haymitch, just shut up."

He shakes his head and turns as he walks away. The guards put a bracelet on Johanna too and give her a bow as we head out. After we clear the gates, I try to break the silence. "Do you even know how to hunt?" But as the words leave my mouth I realize how much negative emphasis I put in the question.

Johanna scoffs, "I grew up in Seven, little miss _Mockingjay,"_ she sneers. "We have more trees than even the Capital knows what to do with, forests aplenty. Of course I know how to hunt..." Then I hear her whisper, "Brainless..."

We continue on in silence as we begin tracking. Hopefully we'll be able to find something more than rabbits. I spot some deer droppings and get really excited. I get Johanna's attention, and she quickly moves over. I expect her to share my excitement of being able to hunt something that might actually feed more than a person, but all I get is an eye roll. Johanna makes a terrible hunting partner, and I find a peculiar feeling rising inside of me. I miss Gale. He is the only thing missing from my hunting trips. He still hasn't really spoken to me since I told him that I chose Peeta over him. He just doesn't get it... It's not like Gale did anything wrong, or did anything that made me not want to be with him. It's just who Peeta is that made my choice for me. Peeta is my everything. He's my sunshine. He's the bright light at the end of the tunnel, that he illuminates with his brilliant bright blue pools for eyes. He's my dandelion. He's my hope that we can make it through this crazy war and still come out intact. He balances me. We're not perfect fits, we don't have a ton in common, but we have each other. We love each other for all of our differences and faults. And _that_ is what makes us work so well. And that's the difference between Peeta and Gale. Where Peeta accepts me and helps me through his actions and words, Gale is sort of... just there. He was there for me when no one else was, and we bonded over the fact out fathers died in the same accident, but he never comforted me. He was just there. I still miss him, and I still wish he were with me over Johanna right now.

We continue on in silence for at least an hour before I finally get sight of the deer we'd been tracking. We come upon a small gulley, and on the other side it turns out that it's a family of deer, at least three are visible and maybe there are a few others around. Johanna and I lock eyes, and as hunters we both know what to do. We continue our silent stalking until we are within range. Within a few moments we shoot our arrows and all three of them collapse. I am happy, but I also begin to question how the two of us are going to carry back three deer, but I'm sure we'll manage. Still in silence, we march over, tie up the deer, and begin dragging them back, clearly indicating that our hunt is done for the day.

Eventually after quite sometime, we're both really tired so we decide to rest and rehydrate, and we sit down on a log. Our silence continues unabashed. It is past awkward and bordering on difficult to bear. I think about what Haymitch would be telling me, even what Peeta would be telling me... I grit my teeth and sigh. As much as there is just a disconnect between Johanna and I, maybe there is something I don't know. Maybe we can bridge the divide. I kind of laugh at this idea because it seems so impossible, but its worth a shot.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Again, I regret the negativity I put in the words as soon as they come out of my mouth.

Johanna lets out a little high-pitched laugh. "Well lets see... I think you're annoying. I think you're a stuck up prude. I think you don't understand the gravity of what's going on in this world, I think you don't fully appreciate that boy you've got wrapped around your finger, and - "

I am able to sit and take the first few rounds of her jabs, but the one about Peeta is a low blow and she knows it. It's like she's trying to figure out which of my buttons to push. Well, she found it. "Shut up you dumb - dumb," I want to say whore, but maybe I'm just a tad too nice. "You don't know anything about Peeta and me. And how could you? All you do is sit on the side and snicker about us and how we care about each other and you mock us. It's like your allergic to feeling anything close to love. You'd be lucky to ever find someone like him that can stir that feeling deep inside of you. You'll be lucky to find anyone that ever loves you!" Once more, I feel regret as the words come out of my mouth. But this time I definitely feel like she's asked for it.

The words hit her like a brick wall. She found my buttons, and clearly I've found hers. "You are so fucking stupid, you know that?" She asks me.

"No. I don't know that."

She scoffs. "You think I don't know what love feels like? You think I don't know that vulnerable feeling where you just don't what you could possibly do without that person? Or those people?" I am saddened because it would appear that I've misjudged Johanna. I see tears forming in her eyes as she shakes her head. "You just don't get it..."

I feel slightly angry, "What don't I understand Johanna?"

"You don't understand that you would've had the same fate as me if you _didn't_ have Peeta in the games with you..."

What? What could she possibly mean by that? "What does that mean?"

She sighs and closes her eyes. "Well, Haymitch wanted us to solve our shit, so here goes 'girl on fire...' Snow killed every single person I loved. My mother. My father. My sister. My two brothers. My best friends. My boyfriend. All of them. Dead. Because of my choices."

I don't understand. She said that Snow killed them. "Why do you think you're responsible? If Snow killed them, you shouldn't blame yourself," I say doing my best to comfort her. But words were never my strong suit, I usually leave that to Peeta.

Tears are now freely streaming down Johanna's face. She shakes them off and continues on, "You see... When you win the Games as a single Victor, like most of us," she can't help but add, "and the pigs in the Capital consider you to be... attractive, then Snow makes arrangements." I have a dark thought crawl its way into my mind, and my heart begins to fracture into a million little pieces as I start putting it together. Things with Johanna are all starting to make sense, but I definitely want to let her finish before I make a judgement. "I can see the wheels turning in your head Katniss," I think this is the first time I've heard her address me by my first name, "let me spell it out for you. If the people in the Capital find you desirable, Snow will sell your body to them. He turns you into a cheap whore for money." I am eternally grateful I didn't call her a whore earlier.

"Johanna, I am so sorry..."

She gives me a dark, but very sad smile. "Yeah, well, don't get your panties in a bun yet. Story isn't over. I refused him. But no one refuses Snow and doesn't pay for it..." She pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts, clearly debating whether or not to completely open up to me. "I was a virgin after my first Games, and I had someone special that I cared about back home, and the idea of getting back to him was one of the only things that kept me going in the Games. It didn't matter though. No one gets to defy Snow."

Except me... And things are making sense even more. I understand why she looks at me the way she does. I understand why seeing Peeta and I together makes her so uncomfortable. But I am determined to let her finish. "So because you wouldn't whore yourself out, he killed everyone that mattered to you..." I say this. It's not a question, and Johanna does not answer it as such.

"Part of the reason I haven't been very nice to you is because you don't realize how close _you_ were to having this very same fate," again I begin putting everything together. It is all so clear to me now. "If you didn't have Peeta in those Games with you, or if you had listened to him and killed him at the end, you would've had to grapple with the same decision I had to..." My heart sinks. Snow would've made me choose between my innocence and my loved ones. He really is a cruel man. It is my turn to tear up. Johanna turns to me, and I can tell she wants to roll her eyes but she fights against it. "So if you're ever wondering why I show a distaste for you, or you think I really don't like you, I guess it's because of this. I know it's not your fault, you didn't know what Snow did to the Victors. But now you do. And I know you don't like how much crap I give you for Peeta, but now maybe you understand..."

And I do. "You think I don't value him enough. You think that I don't realize the horrible fate that awaited me if I didn't have Peeta and his love." She nods solemnly, and silence falls over us. I'm not sure for how long, but it is not painfully awkward like the earlier silence was. This is more of a silence of recognition on my part. "Johanna, I love that boy. More than I care to admit to myself, and after what you've just told me, it just makes me love him even more. And that's really big for me, because after my father died when I was younger, I sort of gave up on love. I chose to not let myself feel it because I saw it as a weakness and I can't stand the idea of being vulnerable. But I love him. So much more than I ever thought was possible. He's my beacon of hope. He's my bright light that shines through the darkness. He is my everything. So please, don't think for a second that I don't value him. I do. I really do."

She nods again before looking away from me. "I admit it. I'm jealous of you two. I don't have anyone left that I love, and seeing you two makes me long for the past... It makes me wish I could change things, and it makes me resent myself and the choices I made. It was easier for me when I thought you two were just doing it for the cameras, I understood that. But after being in the arena with you two I realized that you do care for him, and it's just hard to be around sometimes..."

I hear a few sniffles and I know that I need to comfort her. I scoot over on the log and throw my arm around her. "Hey, I know that I might not be the person you want to hear this from... But don't give up on love. You're still young, you've got your whole life ahead of you, you'll find someone."

"How do you know?" She asks me.

I smile. "Because you're Johanna Mason. You're resilient. You're a survivor. And this world might be crazy and dark and been terrible to you, but don't let that make you shut yourself off from love. Take it from me, a girl who didn't even believe in love till very recently, love doesn't always make sense. It'll surprise you in ways you never knew possible. So keep your chin up, you'll find someone."

Our eyes meet, and for the first time ever I actually think that there's a chance Johanna Mason and I could be friends. I smile, and she smiles back at me. Wow. Who would've ever thought?

**Peeta**

Since officially joining the Rebellion, and especially since the incident with Thread, I have made it my life's mission to get myself ready for the realities of this war. I am focusing hard on my training, doing everything that the Rebel commanders tell me to, learning whatever I can, being the best soldier I can. I don't get any special treatment, nor do I want any. I give it my full effort everyday, with every single drill we do. After we finish the morning training session I go and help out in the kitchens. It's not like I'm doing much seeing as how they never really cook anything that appetizing, but it's nice to be able to do some sort of cooking. I get to teach some of the people the nuances of baking bread and the results are noticeably different instantly, and all of the people in the kitchens get good reviews from people. When the majority of the food served is soup or stew with a slice of bread or two, it can certainly be a game changer.

After I finish my shift, I see Katniss briefly, and then I head to my second session of training for the day, one thought isn't required by I choose to do anyways. Finnick and I spend several hours of the afternoon sparring with many different weapons. I have become quite proficient with my specially designed sword made by Beetee, and while Finnick has always been a master at using a Trident, he's gotten even better at using his new toy also designed by Beetee. But we also spend a lot of time using other weapons like bows, spears, and others. The funny part is that this isn't even our mandatory weapons training that we have later in the day!

Finnick and I are currently in the midst of a heated sparring match. While my sword is strong and sturdy while being light as a feather, it's not nearly as formidable of a weapon as Finnick's trident. It has the ability to extend an extra few feet and rotate it's blades. If he'd had this thing in his Games, I'm sure that all of his fellow tributes would've dreaded their encounter with him. I'm able to parry a jab he throws at me, and counter with a few swings of my own. I go high, forcing him to go low, and I realize my mistake. I quickly realize that in leaving myself open down low, Finnick has his opening and I step to the side. It doesn't matter, he gives me another jab which forces me to bend over backwards to avoid the hit. Finnick appears to be very impressed, and he puts his weapon at his side and smiles - a rarity from him these days. "Good work Peeta, let's take a break."

I am panting, as is he, so I'm not complaining. He step out of the practice arena in the training center as another duo steps on, and we collapse onto a bench nearby. I splash my face with water before I take a big swig to rehydrate. Once I've caught my breath I turn to Finnick, "How are you doing man?"

"I'm fine," although I know that's not exactly true. "I'm fine," he repeats. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." He's better than he has been lately, but the fact that the Capital still has Annie bothers him always. The rebels have given no indiction that there will be a rescue mission and that has really irritated me, so I can only imagine how Finnick must feel. That's why he's always training. He hasn't been actively helping the Rebels with anything, and he certainly hasn't filmed any propos, but training helps put his mind at ease. It clears his mind so that he's not thinking about Annie all the time. He trains because he feels it is 100% his fault that she is being tortured, and that's not something that he can forgive himself for. We have bonded over our shared guilt, only my guilt is due to something else. I'm responsible for the deaths of my both of my parents and both of my brothers, and that is something that weighs on my conscience at all times. Even when I'm training. Even when I'm with Katniss. My ignorance of realizing what was transpiring around us led to the deaths of my family, and that is not something I can so easily forgive myself for.

I let a laugh escape a little bit at his answer, "Say it again one more time and I'll believe you."

This elicits a little laugh from him as well, he knows that he's not really fine. "I'm fine, Peeta. As fine as I'm gonna be... Till these cowards work up the courage to break out Annie, I don't know if I'm ever going to be better than fine."

Almost as if on cue, Plutarch Heavensbee marches into the room and walks over to us. I hear Finnick scoff as he approaches us. "Peeta! Finnick!" His voice sounds creaky and weary. "Good to see you two working hard..." he trails off.

"Good to see you too Plutarch," I say. Finnick merely grunts in response.

The old Gamemaker nods, "I was wondering if I could talk to you two. In private."

I look at Finnick before looking back at Plutarch, "Sure."

"I'm not interested. I think the smell in here just got a lot worse..." I smile as I understand Finnick to mean that Plutarch has the smell of a rat. Living with this guy and spending much of my day training with him, I pick up on some of his humor.

Plutarch is a smart man and he likely also picked up on it as well as he chuckles a bit. As Finnick is walking away, Plutarch turns around and he says, "Well I think I might have some news that you'd like to hear."

Finnick whips back, "Yeah? Well, you know there's only one thing I'm really interested in, so if it's not about that then -"

But Plutarch cuts him off. "It is. So will you come with me?"

Finnick and I make eye contact quickly before he turns back and he nods slowly. We follow Plutarch out of the training center and down the hallway into a small, private room. Plutarch gives us his familiar heavy smile before speaking. "Well, you're gonna like what I'm gonna tell you."

"Just spit it out already then," Finnick snaps.

The same smile does not leave Plutarch's tired face. "Fine. We've received intel that the Capital is moving Annie to a new location in the Capital. We don't know where this new place is, but we figure that the best way to rescue her is to get her during transit."

Finnick's eyes light up, "When?"

"We don't know yet. The plan hasn't been finalized. But I just wanted you to know that we're with you Finnick, we're gonna get her out. Just give us time, and let it happen." Finnick seems unsatisfied with this, but acknowledges that there isn't much more he can do. "On the other side of things, the leadership likes how much dedication to your preparation the two of you are showing. Believe me when I say, it is not going unnoticed." Without another word, Plutarch departs.

Finnick and I spend the next few hours resting before our mandatory weapons training session later, in which Katniss and Johanna rejoin us. They seem... different. They don't have scowls on their faces like they usually do when they are in each other's presence. When they spot us, they both hurry over to join us before Boggs begins today's firearm drills. I give Katniss a hug and kiss, while Johanna talks with Finnick about something.

"Hey," I say to the beautiful girl with gray eyes from the seam.

"Hey," she says with a smile as she kisses me back. "How was your day?"

"Not too bad..." I begin, and then I look over her shoulder indicating Johanna, "You two seem to be getting along better."

Katniss has a thoughtful look appear on her face. "Yeah.. It's interesting, sometimes you just need to spend a little time getting to know someone before you really can _know_ them... Johanna and I really got to bond today, we've got a lot more in common than I thought. I think that we might turn out to be friends after all."

I smile, "We're all friends Katniss. In a lot of ways, we're all of any of us has," I indicate we to mean the remaining Victors, "so we all have to stick together."

She returns my smile, "Does that mean Haymitch too?" she replies sarcastically.

I laugh, "Yeah. That means Haymitch too. I don't know if he even realizes it, but he needs us just as much as we needed him going into our first games." Katniss nods solemnly, but obviously understanding what I mean. "There's more to him than meets the eye..."

* * *

**There, hope you liked that little hint I dropped at the end as to what's coming in the next chapter :). Please review! It truly makes my day!**


	10. Much Ado About Something

**A/N: Hello once again my loyal readers! I love seeing all the increasing reviews, favorites, and follows, it truly makes me feel amazing, so please keep it up! I am writing for you all as much as myself ;) I will also be attempting to thank each and every person that reviews just to show my personal gratitude. I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, as the development between all of the remaining Victors will be something I really look to keep up as the story progresses, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**I was asked via PM why I use titles for my chapters, I guess because THG does not have titles, and I'll say that its because I like using the titles as a metaphor for what's going on in that chapter. I try not to give anything big away, but just use the title as a general theme for the chapter. Like it or not, it's how I do it :). For example, all you drama/literature buffs out there, you will undoubtedly catch that the title of this chapter is based off of good ol' Bill Shakespeare's classic comedy, and there is a reason I chose to do this. So if you know the plot of 'Much Ado,' you should understand the parallels with this chapter. For those that don't, I'm sure there will be a few moments where you'll be really upset or scared... Don't be haha. It'll all end well, I just wanted to throw some comedic drama into the story. BUT! And I can't emphasize this enough: What transpires in this chapter, as in the last, will play a big role in what happens when the Careers make their full return, so pay attention :D. In honor of it being the 10th Chapter, this one will be special in some ways and longer than any of the others! With all of that said, I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing**** it!** And as always, please review!

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Ten: Much Ado About Something**

**Katniss**

The days since my hunting trip with Johanna have gone really well. The two of us are getting along a lot better and things are no longer awkward when we are together with Peeta and Finnick. In fact, I feel like I can safely call her my friend. Finnick too. I think this is the most friends I've ever had at one time in my life. Peeta was right, the four of us and Haymitch are really bonded together by the fact that we all survived the Hunger Games. As Haymitch once famously said, no one ever wins the Games, and that is so true. Looking at all of us we are all so damaged, in our own unique ways of course. But we have each other and are there for each other because we know what the rest of us has been through. And I understand why Haymitch wanted me and Johanna to sort out our problems. We need to be there for each other, because it's the only way we're gonna make it through this crazy war.

We've just finished training, and I am about to go hunting. I offer to Johanna to come with me, but she's gonna do some extra lifting with Peeta and Finnick. I can't really imagine why. Weight lifting is my least favorite part of training, although getting to see Peeta bust some iron and show off his muscles does make it easier to deal with. I feel myself blush at this thought as I continue my walk from the outdoor training grounds to the garage that lets me out into woods. The guard who is always there to put the ankle bracelet on me and I have gotten on a first name basis, and I can't help but laugh whenever I greet him.

"Hey Dogberry," I say with a smirk. His first name is really Addison or Atkinson or something like that. Dogberry is actually his last name, but it's just too amusing for me to not call him by that.

He smiles, "Everdeen, a pleasure as always. The other girl isn't joining you today?"

I shake my head, somewhat wishing she was. Johanna has accompanied me every day for the past few days. I miss having a hunting partner. "No. Just me today."

Then I hear a familiar voice from behind me, "Only if you don't want company Catnip."

Immediately I know who it is before I even turn around. Sure enough, Gale is staring right at me with his typical non expressive look on his face. I don't understand why he'd want to join me now after all this time. "If you want to come Gale that's up to you," I respond coldly.

He shrugs but I assume that he is coming as he's got his bow, and he proceeds to have Dogberry put an ankle bracelet on him, and then we proceed out of the garage. We pass through the gates, and I spot Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna all together still on the training grounds and I wave to them. I think I can hear Gale scoff lightly, but I ignore him, and we continue out and into the woods.

We walk about two or three miles into the woods in pure silence. Part of me thinks it's just because we're hunting, but there just seems to be a weird divide between us. The silence is awkward, way more so than it was with Johanna a few days ago. But Gale and I have always been able to communicate silently while hunting, not so much right now. I have no idea what he's thinking. Instead of hunting together, it's like we're two different people that happen to be hunting at the same time. He's able to kill a rabbit, and I manage to get a turkey, yet still the silence persists.

We are disturbed however, when we encounter a group of big black bears. I love wild animals, and I certainly respect them, which is why I keep my distance. Yet Gale, for whatever reason decides that he wants to try and kill one of the bears. "Imagine how many people it can feed Katniss!" he says, which is the first thing he says all day.

"How are you gonna carry a bear back with us?" I snap back. One of those things has got to weigh at least three hundred pounds. These are very good sized bears.

"I'll figure it out! Damnit Katniss, why can't you just believe in me?"

I scowl at his question. It seems a very odd question for him to ask me in a situation such as this. I don't know anyone that would be able to drag a bear that big the several miles back to District 13. "Do what you want Gale, I don't care." And I begin to sulk off. If that's going to be our one conversation of the day, that's all I need to know I don't want to talk to him.

A moment passes before I feel him moving back towards me, clearly giving up his fantasy of killing a bear. "Wait, Katniss... I'm sorry."

I turn and look back at him, and he has an odd look on his face. I get the feeling he's not apologizing for the incident with the bear. "For what?"

He sighs and starts pacing around. I really don't understand what he's doing. It's like I don't even know him anymore. I've never seen Gale this awkward or uncomfortable, he's normally so headstrong and confident. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. It's just... you know."

And I do know. I know that he still has feelings for me and is sorting through them. I do feel sorry that he's going through this, but I don't know how I can possibly help him. A thought lingers in my mind... This must've been what Peeta experienced when I shunned him for so long after the first games. But I haven't shunned Gale, he's the one who's shunned me. "Yeah, I get it. You didn't have to come hunting with me if it's still to hard to deal with, you know? I understand you're dealing with this all in your own way, and if you can't be around me... It is what it is Gale."

His head snaps back up and our eyes meet, and I see the fiery passion in his eyes. The same passion that I have in my eyes. "It's not you that I can't be around. I want to be around you all the time..."

It's my turn to sigh as I roll my eyes. "I can't help you with that Gale."

He moves closer to me, "But you can..." He's standing a little too close now and I take a step back. "What is it you see in Mellark? What makes him so special?"

Everything. I think to myself, and that's exactly what I say. "Everything."

Gale scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I've seen him, known him as long as you have, he's just a spoiled merchant boy. I almost wish I'd let Thread kill him that day back in 8... You know he's only with you because he wants to get in your pants, right?"

I slap Gale so hard. I want to hurt him so badly, and I am sure that I have succeeded. "You know nothing Gale Hawthorne! You know absolutely nothing. But would you like to know why it is so painfully clear to me that I'm supposed to be with Peeta?" I see a bright red hand print glowing on the left side of his face which makes me feel good. "Peeta just wants me to be happy. If I did choose you, Peeta would've been ok with it. He _was_ ok with it! Before the Quell when I had chosen you, he was determined to sacrifice himself in the arena so that I could get out and have a good life with _you!_ He was willing to die, just so that I could be happy... But you? You're just a selfish prick Gale, I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You'll say anything you can to try and convince me to leave Peeta so you can be happy. You don't care about me, you don't want me to be happy. You just _want me._ And that disgusts me."

Gale looks like he's just been slapped in the face. Both literally and figuratively. That's because he has. "Well if that's how you feel..."

I can't even believe my ears. "If that's how I feel, Gale? No, that's how it is. That's the truth and you know it. I don't know what this war has done to you, maybe because you've just shut me out entirely, but you aren't my best friend anymore Gale. I don't know where he's gone, but you certainly aren't him anymore," with that I turn on my heel and walk away with the single turkey in my game bag. This will have to do for the day.

"Wait Katniss - " Gale starts as he runs to catch up with me, but I cut him off.

"Wait for what? What Gale? What more could you possibly have to tell me?"

I can see the thoughts going round and round in his head. Gale was never a very insightful person. "I just..."

I wait for several moments before I give up on him and resume walking back to 13, and Gale follows. He has evidently given up as well because our earlier awkward silence is nothing in comparison to this one. I feel anger swelling in my chest for a multitude of reasons. The fact that Gale would assume that Peeta doesn't care about me and is only interested in sex? While I'm sure Peeta has thought about it, considering he has been in love with me for twelve years and grew up with two older brothers he must have, we have never even spoken about sex. Peeta cares too deeply about me to push things before I'm ready, all the more reason I love that boy so much. What troubles me more is that Gale can't accept that Peeta makes me happy, and can't just be happy for me. That's what a best friend should do. That's what a best friend is supposed to do.

The hike back continues on in silence, but I no longer care. As we approach 13, I can see that Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna are still out on the training grounds. I am surprised by this because I thought we'd been gone longer, and they should all be off doing the stuff they do in the afternoons. I guess we weren't gone long. Regardless, it will be nice to go and spend time with them right away after this debacle of a hunting trip with Gale. We are almost close enough to where I can call out their names to get their attention, but Gale speaks once again.

"Katniss, just let me say one thing," he says.

I roll my eyes, but turn around to hear what he has to say. I am shocked and mortified when I feel Gale's lips press up against mine. Time freezes and I don't know what to do... Quickly I regain my composure, shove him off of me and slap him again, this time on the other side of his face and just as hard as the first time. Part of me knows that I let that kiss linger for just a second too long. "Damn it Gale. God damn it. You're really just making us being friends impossible." I turn my back to him once more and I won't look back again.

As I pass through the gates, I look over to the training grounds. I want to just go run into Peeta's arms and kiss him as passionately as I can so I can forget the feeling of Gale's lips on mine. And to rub it in his face. If Gale wants to act like a child, I'll make him pay for it. But as I look over, I no longer see Peeta. Just Finnick and Johanna. Peeta must've gone to the kitchens, it was weird that he was still out on the grounds anyways. That works, because I have to drop off the turkey anyways.

But when I get to the kitchens, Greasy Sae there tells me that Peeta hasn't shown up today. That's weird. I wonder where he is...

**Peeta**

_*A few minutes earlier*_

I've spent much of the day doing our physical training instead of weapons training. Finnick thinks I'm doing well enough with weapons but that I need to do better with my running times. I don't like hearing this, but he's probably right. I'm quick to point out that he needs work in his weight lifting regiment, which elicits a rare laugh from him. He knows I'm right though. Finnick is faster and more nimble than I, but I'm stronger and being a former wrestler I have more formal training in hand to hand combat. Regardless, we're evenly matched, and I have no doubt that getting my speed up will be a great help on the battlefield. Johanna is with us too, as she's working on her weight lifting. I designed a circuit for her, and I think it'll really help.

I've just finished a one lap sprint in under two minutes, just like Finnick instructed me. We've been doing these sprints all day, which he alleges will really help me with quickness, yet all it feels like right now is that the wind has been significantly knocked out of me. I lay down on the bench in order to catch my breath. My mind drifts to Katniss... We saw that Gale was accompanying her today on her hunting trip. I know that they're friends and I trust her, but I don't trust him. Not with her anyways.

Johanna sneaks up from behind me and dumps a bottle of cold water on my face. This causes me to laugh and snort some of the water up my nose, which stings a little bit even as I continue to laugh. "What was that for?" I ask.

Johanna has what I like to call her 'evil mastermind' smile smeared across her face, "Your favorite is on her way back from the forrest."

I sit up and take a look over my shoulder. Sure enough there is the girl of my dreams walking down the road that leads to the woods and I smile. Gale is with her too, but I couldn't care less at this point.

"Don't distract him," I hear Finnick say. "Peeta, give me another set of squats before you run off for the day." I roll my eyes dramatically, but I oblige. I pump out my last set and dry myself off before looking back at Katniss.

I wish I hadn't, because what I see makes my heart drop. No, its more like I have thousands of hot needles poking and jabbing at my heart. Gale and Katniss kissing. I feel time freeze as images flash before my eyes that bring back painful memories of watching as Katniss ignored me for so long in favor of Gale. Rejecting my love for his. Choosing him over me. Making me feel that she did feel something for me, when it was really Gale all along. Pretending to love me in the first games, only to reveal later it was all for the cameras. I want to throw up. I want to be dead. The flames of anger, despair, and jealousy are slowly stoked until I feel an inferno set ablaze inside of me. I feel myself being consumed with these emotions, the same emotions I've fought for most of my life. I can't take it anymore, and I storm off of the training grounds without another word. I know where I'm going. I'm going to the one person I know who knows how to completely drown out his feelings. Haymitch.

I'm walking up to his office, if you can call it that, and I remember he's been forced to be sober since getting here to District 13. That's fine though, because I know where the secret stashes are in the Kitchens. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that. When I get there, I don't even bother knocking on the door and just open it to find Haymitch talking with Plutarch.

"We need to talk," I say.

Haymitch just gives me his routine grimace, "Nice to see you too. Take a seat, I'll be with you in just a second."

I'm fuming, and if it were anyone other than Plutarch or maybe President Coin, I'd light into Haymitch right here and now. As it is, I hold my tongue.

"Good to see you Peeta. Haymitch and I here were just talking about the return of the fallen tributes and the threat they present..." He trails off in his familiar tired voice. Its only now that I realize they've got the TV on behind me. I see Brutus, Gloss, and Cato leading the Peacekeepers in a battle taking place in District 6 on the far west coast of Panem. The sound is muted, but the point is clear. Having their own victors to rally behind is giving the Capital exactly what having us has done for the Rebellion. It's given the Capital hope that they can win this war. "What's your thought on the matter?" Plutarch asks.

I glare at him, "I don't know Plutarch, how would you like having to deal with the idea of fighting people that you've already had to kill?"

He chuckles, "I guess I wouldn't like that very much. I can tell you want to talk to your mentor, so I'll leave you to it. Haymitch," he says turning to him, "strategy meeting with the President tomorrow."

Haymitch nods, "I'll be there." As Plutarch leaves, Haymitch leans back in his chair to stretch for a moment before slapping his face a few times and looking back at me. "Now, what can I do for you lover boy?"

I feel the flames inside of me being stoked at the sound of his nickname for me, "Don't call me that," I snap back at him.

He looks a little taken aback, "Ooooohh trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up Haymitch!"

He must hear the pain in my words, because he backs off. "Alright, my bad... Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really," I admit.

He lets out a little laugh, "Well then what did you need to talk to me about?"

I ponder this for a moment. I don't really want to talk about why I'm so upset, but I also don't really want to leave because that'd mean I'd have to encounter Katniss at some point and she's the last person I want to see. "I don't know. I just, I didn't know where else to go to be honest."

Haymitch smiles, and for perhaps the first time, I get the feeling there is no sarcasm intended behind it. "Well I'm glad you came to me. It's good to see you kid."

I try and smile for him, but it's hard at the moment. "It's good to see you too."

He nods and kicks his feet up on his desk, "So if you don't want to talk about your issues in the romance department, what do you wanna talk about?"

I think about this, but then I remember the reason I came here, although I'm gonna work him into it. "Why do you drown out your sorrows with booze?"

His body stiffens as our eyes meet, "I thought we were talking about you."

"We will, but I'm just curious. Why is it you choose to bury your feelings?"

He sighs, "Kid, it's a long story."

"I can make it worth your while..."

His eyebrows raise, "Oh yeah? What do you know?"

"I know where the alcohol stash is in the kitchens." Oh yeah, I've definitely piqued his interest.

He laughs as he claps his hands, "Now we're talking! But, to be honest, I've found that it's always easier to talk about such... dark things once I've got a little booze in my system, and I'm sure you will too." This makes sense. "So why don't you run along and raid that stash of yours, and I'll run to my room and get a little surprise that I think you'll like. We can meet back up here in about..." he trails of as he looks at his watch, "15 minutes, sound good?"

I smile, "Yeah. Sounds perfect."

"Here, take this," Haymitch tosses me a backpack. "Grab as much as you can," he says with a grin on his face.

We both leave, pretending to act very stealthy, cracking up as we do so, and heading off in our separate directions. I make my way down to the Kitchens and I see Greasy Sae, who I've gotten closer with because we both work in the Kitchens together.

"Peeta! Good to see you! How come you didn't show up at your shift earlier?"

_Crap_. I forgot about that. "Oh, I'm not feeling very good. I think I've gotten a flu of some sort, didn't want to contaminate anything."

Sae just smiles at me, "You're such a good boy Peeta, always thinking of everyone else," _Phew_. Dodged a bullet on that one. "I'll grab you some soup to take back to your place. Sound good?"

I smile and nod, "Sounds great! Thanks Sae."

She pinches my cheek and then rubs it lightly, "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute," she says as she walks to a separate part of the Kitchens. I look around covertly, and notice that no one is around, so I make my move. I head over to the pantry and open a large compartment on the left that's hidden by everything else in the pantry. Inside, there is more alcohol than I'd ever know what to with. There's wine, there's rum, there's mead, there's champagne, there's really everything. I grab one of each until my bag is full. I notice when I swing it back onto my shoulders that the bottles are clinking. Damn. I take the bag off and, thinking on my feet, grab a freshly baked loaf of bread and use individual slices as insulation between the bottles. I throw the bag back onto my shoulders and not a sound is made. Only a baker's son would've thought of that, I think to myself proudly.

Remembering that Sae is still bringing me soup, I rush out of the pantry and head back to the place where she left me. Just in time, because she reappears not a moment later. "Here you go sweetie... By the way, Katniss came by earlier asking for you."

The sound of her name is like a knife to the heart. I really need to get this booze in me. "Oh yeah? What did she want?"

Sae gives me a peculiar look, "I'm not sure, just to see you as she does every day here in the Kitchens I'm sure... Were you just up in your room?"

"Oh. Yeah. You know, because I'm not feeling well."

Sae gives me a huge smile and I feel incredibly guilty for lying to her so much in one day as she pulls me in for a big hug. "Oh well, I'll send her up your way if I see her again."

I smile and nod as I give her a kiss on the cheek and leave to head back to Haymitch's. Still, the last thing I want is to have to talk with Katniss right now. Just the _idea_ of seeing her makes me cringe in anger and jealousy and sadness and distrust... All things that I don't want to feel right now. Yet as I turn the corner at the end of the hallway towards Haymitch office, I see him standing outside with Katniss.

"... Have you seen Peeta at all today? I haven't been able to find him since I left to go hunting this morning," I hear her say.

Haymitch and I make eye contact and I shake my head profusely to indicate he's not to say a word. "No. I haven't. Little twerp, I never see his face around here anymore."

"Well, if you see him, will you tell him I'm looking for him?"

Haymitch nods. "Of course sweetheart. But hey, I've actually got a meeting with Plutarch over here in about five minutes, so I gotta get ready,"

"Yeah. I get it, I'll see you later Haymitch," She says after waving goodbye and walking down the hallway opposite of where I am.

Once the coast is clear, Haymitch waves his hand at me and I hurry down and into his office. I set the bag down and pull out the first bottle. A beautiful bottle of red wine from District 11. Haymitch looks at me and says, "Please tell me you got more."

I laugh and pull out the rest of the bottles. He grins widely as he licks his chops and locks the door. He grabs a bottle of a clear liquor and two glasses, he drops some ice cubes in each glass before pouring the alcohol over it. And handing me a glass along with a white pill. "What's this?" I ask.

He chuckles, "Morphling."

My curiosity has me intrigued, "Really? And mixing the two won't kill me?"

"Nope. Just helps with the numbing of emotions. Which is what you want, right?" I don't respond. I just put the pill on my tongue and wash it down with a large gulp of alcohol. I want to gag from the booze, but I manage to catch myself. This elicits a laugh from my old mentor. "Now, are you going to tell me why you're avoiding the girl you've been in love with since you were five?"

Ouch. The reminder of this stings. But the flames are gone. There is no inferno of rage burning inside of me. Hmph. The drugs must be working. "I don't really want to."

"But you're gonna. Cause you see Peeta, if we're gonna have drug induced bonding time here, you're gonna open up to me, and then I'm gonna open up to you, and we're gonna be closer because of it in the end."

I sigh and roll my eyes, but smile nonetheless. He's right. And I did want his help, so what the hell? "I saw her kissing Gale," I admit quietly.

Haymitch's reaction is not what I'd thought it was gonna be. "She did WHAT?"

"I mean, you clearly heard me. Please don't make me have to say it again, it hurt enough the first time." Although it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Man, this morphling stuff is good.

"It hurt? Here, take another," he says handing me another morphling pill.

What the hell, why not? And I pop that baby right into my mouth and flush it down with another swig. "Ahh... Much better. Well yeah. You heard me Haymitch. I was out on the training grounds with Finnick and Johanna, and we saw Katniss coming back from her hunting trip with Gale. Nothing crazy. Turned away for one second, turned back and boom. Her lips were on his." Yeah these drugs really must be working because I feel like I couldn't care less anymore.

Haymitch just shakes his head... "I'm sorry Peeta."

"Don't be. You're not the one who... who cheated on me," I am being remarkably more calm talking about this than I thought I'd be. Although the idea of Haymitch and I being in a relationship makes me laugh out loud. Damn, morphling is awesome. I can see how people get addicted to it so easily. "You know, I finally thought we were on solid ground. Building trust, a real relationship. I know it's Katniss but I thought we were working through her issues, tearing down her walls... And then this happens and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't even want to look at her right now. I know that I couldn't talk to her without yelling my brains out! After everything we've been through, I just thought we we're past all of this nonsense."

He nods and pours himself another drink, evidently having finished his first glass already. "You know, before the Quell I told that girl that she could live a hundred lifetimes and still not deserve you. She's just proving me right."

Normally I'd be jumping up to defend her in this moment. Normally, I'd tell Haymitch to shut his mouth. Normally, I'd be fighting off the urge to tackle his drunk ass to the floor. I don't know if it's the drugs, but maybe I actually think he's right. "After everything I've done for that girl, after every time I've saved her life and was willing to die for her, she's put me through hell and back..." Haymitch fills my glass up again because I guess I've finished my drink and he clinks our glasses together. "I was willing to die for her, Haymitch! I was going to let her live so that she could get out of the Quell and be with that guy. I even told her to do it! I told her to kill me so that she'd win and go and live a happy life with Gale. Then when we were rescued, she made me feel like she chose me! She told me that she loved me! All of it.. Bullshit. All of it was nothing," I say as I take huge swig of my drink.

This is the first time in this conversation where Haymitch really stops me. "I mean, I don't know if it was nothing kid. That girl has some issues, and I'm sure you know better than I, but I think she really does feel that stuff for you. She just sucks at expressing it."

I howl in laughter, "Oh yeah? What makes you think that Haymitch?"

"She came over here looking for you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but that's probably only because she asked Greasy Sae down in the Kitchens where I was, and she didn't know," I can hear my words beginning to slur together.

"That furthers my point Peeta. She went to the Kitchens to ask where you were? She came up here looking for you? She's out there looking for you in general... She might've fucked up, and I mean _royally_ fucked up, but she does still care about you Peeta," I make to interrupt him, but simply holds up a hand to stop me. "She obviously still cares Peeta. She still loves you. But it's _Katniss._ That doesn't make it right, but it means she deserves a chance to explain herself and you know that. You two will work through this, I'm sure of it."

"I just don't know about that Haymitch... I just don't know." Maybe we will. But what could she possibly have to say about what happened? What kind of explanation can she give? This whole Gale thing has just been such a huge elephant in our relationship for so long now, we've got to solve it if we're ever gonna move forward. Even though the drugs are covering up a lot, I can still feel where the pain should be. I can still feel all the little holes and cuts that are in my heart. I can still feel where the flames burned my insides... Now though, I turn my attention to my old mentor. "Alright Haymitch, now that you've heard my story and we're both significantly liquored up, it's your turn. Give me your best shot. What pains and sorrows do you cover up every day?"

His mood turns from happy and giddy, to sullen and dark rather quickly. "How about the deaths of every single person I ever cared about weighing on my conscience every single day?"

I frown and don't understand. "What do you mean?"

He sighs, "I mean exactly that. You saw how I won my games right?" I nod, during our training for the Quell, Katniss and I watched tape from all the recent games, including Haymitch's. Haymitch had discovered that the force field around the arena would bounce anything that hit it right back. So when the last remaining tribute was chasing after him, Haymitch let them throw an axe at him, only to have it bounce right back at them. That's how Haymitch won. "Well, the Capital was not happy about how I used the force field. They were not happy at all with me. Almost as unhappy as your stunt with the berries. Snow was still relatively new to being President at that point, and the whole matter embarrassed him deeply. So what did he do? Killed every single that was important to me. I mean everyone. Friends, family, almost anyone I had a relationship with in 12."

My jaw drops, and suddenly everything becomes so crystal clear to me. It all makes sense now why Haymitch is the way he is. "Wow... I'm sorry Haymitch. I never knew."

"Because I never wanted you to. I never wanted to burden you with it. Either of you for that matter," indicating Katniss. "It's something that I carry with me every day, and it's something only I can do."

"But you don't really," I point out after killing my drink and indicating I want a refill. "Deal with it, I mean. Not if you drown yourself away with booze every single day."

Haymitch laughs as he pours me another drink, "Says the kid who just passed me in number of drinks for the day."

"Hey, having to deal with feelings like this is new to me! You've had 25 years to drown your sorrows. I think you really need to forgive yourself Haymitch... You don't need to keep punishing yourself for trying to survive in the Games all those years ago. You may have lost all your loved ones back then, but that doesn't mean you can't find new people to love now."

He smiles, "I already have."

I wrinkle my brow, not really following, "What do you mean?"

He chuckles and says something that touches my heart even through the state I'm in, "You and Katniss. I love you kids. You're the closest thing I have to family anymore... You two might be the best things to ever happen to me. I used to drink all day and night because of my family, and that will always weigh on me. But lately, at least right before the Quell, I drank so much because I was worried about you two dying as well. It seemed like a cruel twist of fate for life to take away my family, then give me you two, to only have you reaped again a year later."

I am usually so good with words, yet Haymitch has taken that power away from me. "I-I don't even know what to say Haymitch. I'm touched," I say as I throw back the remainder of my drink in one chug.

Haymitch laughs, "Just follow my advice: stay alive. That's all I can ask for. This war is going to bring us to much darker places, more so than even the Games did. You want to see how bad things can get? Because this is just the beginning," he says indicating the still muted TV behind me. I look over my shoulder and see that the entire battle had been broadcasted live. Hundreds of rebels lay dead and I see Cato's brutish face cheering triumphantly as he kicks a rebel who surrendered in the gut. "We've got to stick together," he says as he refills both of our glasses. We're apparently already on another bottle, I hadn't realized we drank that much. I bet it's still daytime. "That's why I'm glad to see you and Finnick getting along so well, that's why I made Katniss and Johanna sort through all their girl drama..." He trails off and I have an idea I know what he's gonna say next. "That's why you and Katniss are gonna need to figure out all your issues."

I sigh. Inside, I know he's right. I know we're gonna have to talk eventually. She still doesn't even know why I'm avoiding her, she probably doesn't realize I saw what she did. It can wait though. I don't want to see her in this state. For my own embarrassment and the fact I'm sure I'd say many hurtful things to her. She can wait till tomorrow, I'm going to enjoy the bender I'm on tonight. "Can I get another morphling?" I ask.

Haymitch laughs as he shakes his head. "Sure, why not... But you've gotta promise me you're gonna talk to her tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal," I say as he tosses me one more white pill. I immediately put it in my mouth and drain it down with another swig of alcohol. I think I can safely say that for the first time in my life, I am fucked up. I laugh to myself, this is how Haymitch feels all the time, and I don't know how he can handle it.

"You alright over there champ?" He asks me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," although I'm starting to get really light headed. I try to change the subject, "What do you think of the careers being back?"

He grunts. "Can't say that I'm pleased..." His voice is starting to drift in and out. I can't tell if it's him or me. "They do present a difficult challenge for us. And you better believe that you're gonna be running into them on a battlefield again someday..." That is literally the last thing I want to happen. I can't imagine having to fight all of those people again. The very idea of it gives me nightmares. I open my mouth to say this to Haymitch, but nothing comes out. I try to speak again, but again, nothing comes out. My lightheadedness is getting to the point its hard to keep my head upright. It feels so heavy I just want to fall asleep now. "Peeta, are you sure you're alright?"

I can't respond though. I watch as the world begins to blacken around me, and the last thing I remember is my head hitting the floor as Haymitch shouts my name one more time...

**Katniss**

I've spent most of the day looking for Peeta, and I'm starting to get really worried. I didn't see him in afternoon training, and I don't think he's missed a session yet. But Finnick was also missing, so maybe they're off doing something together. I return back to my compartment to find Prim lounging with Buttercup on her bed.

"How's it going little duck?"

Prim smiles, "Alright. I had a test today in class, so I hope I did alright."

"I'm sure you did well, you're so smart Prim," I say affectionately, to which she roles her eyes.

"What did you do today?"

I sigh as I collapse next to her on her bed, which elicits a hiss from Buttercup. Should I tell her? I don't want to worry her, and Prim is getting to that age where I can start opening up to her about things like this. "Nothing good."

She sits up, "What do you mean?"

I meet her gaze, "I went hunting with Gale today... And he kissed me."

Like the innocent little school girl that she is, she gasps and covers her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god! Katniss, what did you do?"

"What was I supposed to do? I shoved him off of me and slapped him."

Prim looks equally satisfied and disturbed by this. "Well... I guess he deserved it. Have you told Peeta?"

"No, and I don't know if I should..."

"Katniss, you have to! You know he'd want to hear it from you and not someone else!"

She's right about that. "Well, I'd have to be able to find him first. He's been missing all day, no one has seen him since earlier this morning."

Prim frowns showing plenty of concern. "That's not like Peeta. He doesn't just disappear for hours at a time..."

"You're telling me..."

"Seriously though Katniss, you have to tell him."

"I don't know... Gale is just such a sore spot between us, I almost feel like it would be better if I just put it behind me and act like it never happened."

All of a sudden there is a loud pounding on the door. My heart jumps hoping that it's Peeta, but something tells me it's not him. He'd have the manners to knock. I go to open the door, and Johanna is standing in front of me with her arms crossed, clearly unhappy about something.

"You've got a lot of nerve," she says as she strides past me, and I close the door behind her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah, you heard me. And you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure that I don't so why don't you just tell me."

Johanna scoffs and looks at me in disbelief. "You. And Gale. We all saw."

My heart drops. "It is not what it looked like at all Johanna, I swear. Gale and I had been fighting the entire time, didn't you see me slap him right afterwards?"

Her eyes narrow before uncrossing her arms and seemingly relenting. "Sure, I saw that. Finnick saw that. But Peeta sure didn't. He was so distraught after seeing that he stormed right off the training grounds."

It all comes together for me. That's why I haven't been able to find Peeta all day. He's not missing, he's avoiding me. "Where is he Johanna?"

She scoffs, "Like I'd know... Evidently, he's pretty good at not being found when he doesn't want to be. Maybe you've rubbed off on him a little more than you thought."

I don't even know what to think. The last thing I wanted was for Peeta to see that... I've got to find him, I've got to explain everything. He'll still believe me. Won't he? My thoughts are interrupted with a knock on the door. I find this far more likely to be Peeta so my mind races as my heartbeat increases. As I open the door it is not him, but rather Haymitch. He smells familiar though, like alcohol.

"Hey sweetheart," he says.

"Hey, any sign of Peeta?"

He looks... worried. Like he's got something to say. "Yeah... I may have lied to you earlier when I said I hadn't seen him."

I give him a death glare. If I wasn't more interested in what he was gonna say next, I'd probably have already slapped him. "And? Do you know where he is now?"

His worried look turns to one of guilt and horror. "Yeah. He's in the hospital wing... He overdosed on alcohol and morphling. It was completely accidental, but..."

I feel my heart stop. Time freezes. My hearing is gone. Peeta was so upset with what happened that he almost killed himself. I fall backwards into Prim's arms and let the tears run freely down my face. What have I done?

* * *

**Maybe I lied when I said everything would turn out alright... I was planning on giving you an end to this dilemma in the chapter, but it was just getting too long so I decided to just push it into the next one. Now, will you guys let me know what you honestly think: Is this too romancey-angsty? I don't want to go overboard with the love triangle (in all honesty, I struggled reading parts of Catching Fire because I thought it bordered on too excessive), but this will play a role later on in the story. Anyways, let me know what you thought please! I really hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	11. Nightmares

**A/N: Great feedback everyone! Thank you all so, so, much for your continued support, you are all so awesome I can't even express it. We are now over 50 reviews and almost as many favorites, and now officially OVER 100 follows! I am so stoked, and I can't thank you all enough! ****I know I left you all on a little cliffhanger there at the end of Chapter 10, so I'll make this A/N quick as I can. First, I've taken the time to personally thank each and every reviewer, but I'd like to take this chance to thank peetagrl3 and Kim, if you had accounts I would tell you that your reviews make me smile inside every time I see them :D. I got a lot of feedback from you guys and I truly appreciate it. In my PM thanks, I also replied to anyone that had any constructive criticism (of which I appreciate immensely) and I hope I was able to clear up any and all of your worries. **

**However, to the Guest reviewer who thinks that I have unfairly portrayed Gale (and anyone else who thinks so for that matter), here is my response: 1) I don't appreciate it being told to me as an anonymous 'guest' user, mainly because I like to address such concerns in PMs with people rather than on here in the A/N. 2) To be clear, if you think that I completely over did Gale's actions in the last chapter, I apologize. On the other hand, I must remind you of a few things; first, the last chapter (and this one, since they were supposed to be a single chapter) was based on Shakespeare's play 'Much Ado About Nothing,' as I stated in the A/N. If you haven't read 'Much Ado,' then perhaps that's why you didn't understand it and the theme I was trying to display. 'Much Ado' is a play about love, how crazy love is, and how it effects people in different ways, driving some to do things they wouldn't normally do (IE, Gale and Peeta). I felt that this theme fits in perfectly with the love story between Katniss and Peeta, and I'd be a little shocked if someone disagreed. If Gale and Peeta seemed a little OOC, that's because I was intending to show what love can do to a person, something I don't think we got to see much of in Mockingjay. Remember that in MJ, Gale never really had compete with Peeta as the REAL Peeta. In the first half of the book, he had to deal with Katniss' guilt and memory of the boy she loved. In the second half, Peeta was not himself and so Gale alone was able to comfort Katniss and be there for her (which he then just used as a means of taking advantage of her weakness, as another reviewer so keenly pointed out). In this story, the real Peeta IS there, and Katniss DOES reciprocate his feelings. So Gale, who still loves Katniss, is dealing with his unrequited love and his jealousy of Peeta in a way the book did not and could not show. Love changes you. It's as simple as that. And as far as I'm concerned, there really was no other way to depict this. But hey you can't please everyone. I like metaphors and consider myself a very poetic person, and I believe it comes out in my writing. Everything that happens in this story, happens for a reason (as I have demonstrated above by elaborating on this). If you don't have the depth to read into that, then I don't know what to tell you.**

**To everybody else, I am so sorry I've just spent a paragraph distracting you from the next chapter, which I hope you all love! And here. We. Go!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Eleven: Nightmares**

**Katniss**

Minutes after Haymitch broke the news about Peeta's condition, I rushed up to the hospital wing with Prim, Johanna, and Haymitch in tow. My heart is racing and mind is on a panic loop. All of the tricks I have in the book to help calm myself just aren't working. When we get to the hospital, I discover that my mother happens to be the one treating Peeta and she takes us to him as she explains his condition.

"He is stable now, thank god, but..."

She is not helping me. Isn't that what mothers are supposed to do? "But what mom?"

She sighs, "We got him in time. He is doing alright. But I don't know if Peeta had ever had a sip of alcohol in his life, and I'm quite sure he'd never taken morphling before. His body just wasn't prepared for it all..."

As we enter his room, I notice that Plutarch and President Coin are already present. I'm somewhat irritated by this.

"Ms. Everdeen, I am so sorry..." Coin begins. "It would be so terrible if - "

"Don't say it," I snap at her. I get to feel stressed. I get to worry about Peeta, because I care about him. I love him. She is only worried because if he were to... die, I shudder at the very notion of this, it would be a blow to her propos. It would be a blow to her rebellion. She doesn't care about Peeta, she cares about what he can do for her.

She recognizes that I don't want to hear any negativity. "Of course. I apologize Katniss. That was tactless of me."

"Seriously, and I thought that was my job around here..." Johanna replies sarcastically.

I want to laugh at that, but the gravity of the situation is just too much at this point. I walk past Coin and Plutarch and see Peeta for myself. He looks fine. He's hooked up to a few machines, but he looks perfectly normal. His beautiful golden hair just as curly as ever, his strong, well built body looks just as it did when I last saw him this morning. But his beautiful cerulean pools that brighten my day,_ every day_, are absent as his eyes are closed. I collapse onto his bed next to him and let out a slight sob. Trying to hide from everyone that I am falling apart inside, I refuse to let out another one. But tears run freely down my face as I curl up next to him. I know that this is all my fault. I know that when Gale kissed me I let it last just a moment too long. If only I had stopped it and slapped him sooner, then Peeta would've seen it and not gone off and overdosed... I am sure that if he were to die from this, I would never forgive myself. This really is a nightmare.

I hear Plutarch pipe up, "So Haymitch, is this what the kid wanted when he came to see you earlier? Wanted to know how to his hands on this stuff?"

I keep my face buried in Peeta's neck so that it seems that I'm not paying attention, but I am. I want to know how and why Haymitch let this happen.

"No, not exactly. But he... wanted to loosen up a little bit. Get some steam off I guess," Haymitch says in response.

"How'd you even manage to get alcohol?" Johanna asks. "I thought it was on strict lockdown."

Haymitch pauses before continuing, "Well, Peeta said he knew where there was a stash in the Kitchens, so he ran down there to grab some..." I can hear Plutarch chuckle at Peeta's cleverness.

"Where'd he get the morphling?" I hear Prim ask, somewhat surprised that she is getting involved in the conversation. "Mom says its under pretty strict lockdown up here in the hospital wing."

That is an interesting point. How did Peeta get his hands on morphling? My question is quickly answered.

"Uh... Yeah. That'd be my bad," Haymitch says. "I'd siphoned off a little extra morphling from when I was still recovering from withdrawals. When he said he could get some booze, I got a little excited, so I brought some morphling down for us to have a good time."

I snap to attention and look Haymitch dead in the eye. "So it's your fault?! You're so helpless and addicted to substances, that you had to drag Peeta down to your level?" I hiss with venom in my words. I am not happy with my old mentor right now. Not at all.

"Hey back off sweetheart, that's not what happened. That's not why he came to me, and we both know that!" He snaps back at me. My heart sinks even further than I thought possible. I am reminded that while Haymitch may have been the one that gave Peeta the morphling, I'm the one who drove him to take it. Haymitch may have handed him the gun, but I'm the one who gave him a reason to go find it in the first place.

"Would someone like to fill me in on what we're talking about here?" The President asks.

I want to say no. I feel eager to tell her to shove her big, snooping nose, right up my you know what, yet I'm cut off by the most unlikely person.

"No," Prim says firmly. "It is a personal matter amongst friends and family, and you are neither."

She says this so flatly, so matter of factly, I'm impressed. So is Johanna, as she smiles brightly at my little sister. I see Haymitch roll his eyes and Plutarch chuckle a little bit. President Coin however, looks none too pleased. "You are right young one, I am neither. But I am your President, and you will address me as such when speaking to me."

Prim stiffens, "Yes Madam President." This does make me smile ever so slightly. I can't help but think that Prim might be on the President's shit list.

Coin curls her lip in triumph and turns to me, "Ms. Everdeen, I do hope Peeta is able to make a swift and full recovery. I will keep him in my thoughts tonight. Now, if you will all excuse me, I have a revolution to oversee..." She says this indignantly, and seemingly puffs out her chest as she strides out of the room.

An awkward silence fills the room momentarily, but is abruptly cut short by the high pitched laugh of Johanna. "Prim, that was magnificent! Even when I'm trying my best to upset that woman, I don't think I've gotten a response like that out of her."

If things weren't so crazy right now, I'd probably be saying something similar to Prim. Instead, I have this horrible empty feeling inside of me. It's like an echo that keeps ringing and ringing and will never end. I let the tears resume streaming down my face and tighten my hold on Peeta. "Peeta, please wake up..." I whisper in his ear. "I need you to wake up so I can explain things... What you saw... It wasn't real. It's not what you thought it was. It wasn't real..." I say again.

I feel Prim curl up next to me and hold me as I hold Peeta. Then Haymitch speaks, "Come on girls, let's let these two have some privacy..."

Prim makes to stand up, but I grab her hand, "No. Prim, please don't leave me." I feel horribly weak and vulnerable and needy, but I need someone to stay here with me. I will lose it tonight if Prim doesn't stay with me.

She smiles at me, "Ok." Haymitch nods and motions for Johanna to come with him, and they both leave and they close the door on their way out. As soon as the door is shut, I let the tears out and the crying resume. Prim takes me in her arms and holds me against her chest as I weep.

"Prim, it's all my fault. Everything is my fault," I say in between sobs.

"No it's not Katniss."

"How can you say that? How in the world is this not my fault?"

She eyes me carefully, and picks her words even more carefully. "You know you made a mistake today in letting Gale kiss you. You've owned that, and that part was your fault. But Peeta is his own person, and he made his own decision. He wanted to get drunk with Haymitch, he chose to mix alcohol with morphling when he'd probably never tried either, which is what got him here. When he wakes up, I know that he'll own that, and I know that he wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what he chose to do."

Prim is right. If for no other reason than his never ending selflessness, Peeta wouldn't want me to blame myself for everything that happened. But suddenly a very dark thought crawls into my mind... "What if he doesn't want to see me when he wakes up? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

Her response is quick and firm. "Stop it. Stop thinking that right now, and I mean _right_ now. That boy has been in love with you for so long, I doubt he can even remember a time when he wasn't."

"But Prim, what he saw - "

"If he is so set in his mind that he won't even hear you out, then he doesn't really love you, which we both know isn't true. I watched from afar all those years at school as he longingly watched you hang out with Gale. It was a gaze of love. I watched the Games, Katniss. Both of them. I watched as he was willing to do whatever it took to save you, even if that meant sacrificing his own life. People don't just do things like that for no reason. People do it out of love..." She lets this sink in for several minutes before continuing. "He loves you Katniss, he always has. He did what he did today because when he saw Gale kiss you, he thought that _you_ didn't love him. He was reminded of the years when you didn't love him, he was reminded of when you told him that you were just acting during the first games and that you didn't love him, he was reminded of the time between the Games when you pushed him aside in favor of Gale. When he wakes up Katniss, all you have to do is prove that you do love him..."

I am in tears, but not even because of Peeta anymore. Prim's words have brought me here. She has grown up so much, she's matured so much, she's become so wise... What happened to the little girl I fought to keep alive for so long? I smile at this thought, she's not a little girl anymore. "When did you grow up so fast?"

She lets out a small laugh, "Seeing your older sister get sent off to her impending death twice can have that affect on someone."

I let myself laugh too as I grab a hold of her and wrap her in my arms. "I love you Prim. So much," I say as I kiss her forehead.

"I know. I love you too."

We sit in there in silence, curled up next to Peeta as I stroke her hair. And ever so gently, we both drift off to sleep...

_I wake up, but Prim is nowhere to be found. I find myself in an oddly familiar place, but one that I cannot remember. I am laying down in the grass in a giant field surrounded by great big trees all around me. Where am I? Then horror takes ahold of me as I see the golden horn of the Cornucopia of the first games with the lake nearby. I am in the arena._

_I stand up, and I try to do whatever I can to wake myself up, but it's not working. Then I see something glimmering from the corner of my eye. I turn to find what I have been searching for. The brilliant blue eyes of Peeta Mellark. I run over to him and hold on for dear life. "Peeta... Peeta... I'm so sorry... Please, forgive me." I say in desperation._

_He looks at me with his amazing smile and says, "Forgive you for what? We did it Katniss! We won! We won the Hunger Games!"_

_I remember that I am in a dream. This isn't the Peeta who's heart I broke earlier today. I guess I'll play along and see where this dream leads, it doesn't seem to be a nightmare yet. I kiss him with every ounce of love that I have in my being, I pour my soul into this kiss, into him. I need him to know that I love him. But it is interrupted by the familiar voice of Claudius Templesmith._

_"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revisions have been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"_

_I feel the anger rising inside of me. I feel the defiance taking ahold of me. "Well, this is it then, I guess," I hear Peeta say._

_No. No it's not. "No, Peeta. I'm not gonna kill you. I can't." I reach into my pockets to grab the nightlock berries. To my utter horror, they aren't there. I hear a horrible laugh in the background, and I look around trying to find the source of it, but there is no one around. As it continues, I recognize it. Snow. I fight to ignore it as I turn back to Peeta._

_"You have to Katniss. They have to have their victor... Besides, they were never serious about that rule change. Think about the ratings for the Games this year. Two star-crossed lovers that have to kill each other in the end? That's about as dramatic of an ending as I can imagine," he says this almost laughing._

_How can he be laughing at something like this? I see him lift up his knife, and I look at him incredulously as I pull up my bow and aim an arrow right at his heart. I feel terrible when I see him chuck it into the lake. Of course Peeta would never hurt me... I'm the one who does the hurting in this relationship. I let the bow slide down to my side, but he grabs it and shoves it back into my hands. _

_"Please Katniss, just do it. I'm ready."_

_But I'm not ready to let go. "No. I can't do it." I shake my head profusely._

_"Katniss, please. Only one of us is getting out of here alive, and we both know it's not going to be me," he says this so simply. Like I don't have a say in the matter._

_"I can't!"_

_"Do it!" He sounds almost angry. "They're gonna send the mutts back out if you don't, and I don't want to die that way."_

_"You can't guilt me into this, Peeta!" I shout. How dare he! I can't kill him. I can't do this. "I can't kill you. I just can't."_

_"You have to! You have to go home and take care of Prim. She needs you. I came into the arena planning on dying for you, and now it's time. I did my job. I protected you. I helped keep you alive. Now it's time for you to go home."_

_I collapse to my knees and let the tears rush down my face. How could life be this cruel? "I can't do it Peeta."_

_He stands me back up and our eyes meet. Blue meets Gray. "But you have to..."_

_"I CAN'T!" I shout at him. "I CAN'T KILL YOU PEETA!"_

_"WHY NOT?!" He asks in a voice just as loud as mine._

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU PEETA! Because I can't imagine life without you. I can't imagine having to leave this arena and go back to Twelve and continue going on with my life, because it won't be the same!" Suddenly from behind me I hear the mutts reappearing. Their barks are growing louder and louder as they get closer and closer._

_Peeta looks at me with the most tired and desperate eyes, and he steps in close for one last kiss. It's his turn to pour his soul into me. I wish it could never end. But it does. And the reality of our situation comes full circle as the mutts are so close I can almost feel them. "I love you Peeta..." I say one more time._

_He manages a sad smile and says, "I know."_

_With the mutts not 20 yards off, I know what I have to do. I take aim and point it right at his heart, our eyes meet one final time before I shut mine closed and let the arrow fire... As I do, I feel my heart break._

_I feel the hovercraft take me, but I am blurred ahead. I don't see the post-Games interview with Caesar, nor the crowning ceremony. I am in the Presidential Palace in the office of one President Coriolanus Snow. The stench of blood and roses permeates everything and I'm surprised my dream - or rather nightmare I should say - could be this vivid._

_"Ms. Everdeen, I must once again congratulate you on your victory in the Hunger Games. You fought very valiantly..." He says to me._

_I nod. I'm still searching for a way out of this horrible nightmare, but nothing seems available to me. "Thank you."_

_His eyes narrow and he looks at me pointedly, "I am sorry for your loss. Your love story was truly inspirational, and the citizens of the capital share in the sorrow of your loss." __I'm sure they do. I nod solemnly and turn away from him as I feel a tear running down my face. "However, we must discuss what is to become of you now that the Games are over and Mr. Mellark is dead."_

_My heart beat is increasing and fear is setting in. "What do you mean?"_

_His devilish grin reappears, the one that haunts my sleep always, "You see Ms. Everdeen when a victor of the Games is deemed, shall we say, desirable, by citizens of the Capital, I have a duty to make them happy."_

_Fear is replaced with horror as I remember what Johanna told me. She was almost forced into prostitution but refused Snow, which led to him murdering everyone that was important to her... "No..." I say with desperation in my voice. _

_"Oh yes I'm afraid. Many men in the Capital find you very attractive and are willing to pay quite large sums of money to bed you."_

_"NO!" __His only response is that stupid little chuckle of his. "You made me kill the boy I love, and now you're going to sell my body off to the highest bidder? What makes you think you have the ability to do such things to people?"_

_"My dear girl, because I am the President. Now, if you don't want to go through with it, I quite understand. But other arrangements will have to be made..."_

_I already know what he means. I just want this nightmare to be over. "No... You can't kill them."_

_He smiles victoriously. "What a smart little girl you are, you already know what I'm going to do. Well then, if you can't handle losing your family, I suggest you ready yourself. Your first... appointment is later tonight." __My heart was already broken. Now it is shriveling up and becoming non-existent. _

_Once again, time blurs forward and I'm in a very extravagant, luxurious room somewhere in the Capital, and I'm sitting down on a bed made from the finest linens in all of Panem I'm sure. A very fat, very old man comes drunkenly stumbling into the room, "ahhh yessss eeeff eeettt eeesssnnntttt 'm lovvely victor," he says slurring his words the whole way._

_I'm giving up at this point. There's no point in fighting it. My life is over. "What do you want me to do?" I ask._

_He does not respond, he stumbles up to me, puts his hands on my waist and pulls me into a kiss. I do not kiss him back. Snow can sell my body, but he cannot sell my free will. I will not freely make love to this ogre, he's paying to make love to me. He violently rips off my dress and throws me onto the bed. "You arrrrreeee allllllll minnnnnneee Ms. Everdeeeeeeeen. Its time tooo fergetttt all about thaaaat boooyyyyy of yours frommmm de Gamessssss."_

_As he lays his massive body down on top of mine I begin screaming. Please just let me wake up. Please just let me wake up. This is what life would be like without Peeta. This is what life would have been like if he wasn't there for me. A nightmare._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I am screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Katniss, it's ok! Katniss, you're ok! Calm down!" I hear a familiar voice. A voice I so desperately wanted to hear.

I open my eyes and I see that Prim is now standing and looking at me in disbelief. But her's is not the voice that I heard. I turn to my left and I see that Peeta is now awake gazing down at me with his never ending blue pools for eyes. "Peeta?" I ask softly.

He smiles at me. "Yes, who did you think it was?"

I let myself laugh as I give him a warm hug and wrap my arms around his chest. "How long have you been awake?"

But it's Prim's turn to answer, "Just now."

I look at her curiously and then back to Peeta. "What do you mean?"

Prim gives me a knowing smile as she shakes her head, "I think your screams must've woken him up."

I open my eyes in incredulousness as I look right into his eyes, "Always there for me, aren't you?" I ask somewhat guiltily.

He nods, "Always," but it is not in the same warm, loving tone that I am used to. I understand that now that he's awake, we have some talking to do.

"Hey, Prim, do you think you could give us a minute?"

She nods, "Yep. I'm gonna go let Mom know Peeta is awake. But I'll tell her not to come in for a little bit." She walks out of the room and slams the door shut.

I rearrange my body so that I am facing Peeta and not curled up next to him. I need to make sure he looks into my eyes as I tell him everything. "You know you really worried me..." Damn, that is not how I wanted to start this conversation. I really suck at this kind of stuff.

He scoffs a little bit and rolls his eyes, "Yeah well, you really worried me."

I grab his face as our eyes meet once more. Blue meets Gray. "Peeta, I'm so sorry for what you saw yesterday. But please, just let me explain." He doesn't say anything, so I take this as a 'go ahead.' I take a deep breath before continuing. "Gale and I had been fighting the entire time we went hunting, and I mean the whole time."

But Peeta stops me before I can continue, "About what?"

I smile, "You." I let that sink in for a minute or two and I can see the wheels turning in his head. "Gale still doesn't like us being together, and long story short I told him that there's nothing he can do about it. I told him all the reasons why I love you so much - "

"Which are?" Peeta interrupts. He is clearly trying to get me to cough it all up, and given what happened, I believe that I owe it to him.

I sigh but recompose myself and our eyes meet once again, "Before I met you Peeta, I didn't really believe in love. Your selflessness, your desire to help me and keep me alive at all costs is what made me believe in love. Your desire to help me all those years ago with the bread when I would've starved to death otherwise, it gave me hope. It made me believe that there is good in people. Your inner goodness that is so incorruptible is my inspiration to be a better person every day. Your positivity and optimism about the world even in the dark times we live in brighten my day and give me hope that, yes, we can make it through this war intact. When I wake up in the morning, your deep blue eyes brighten my day, _every single_ day. You are my dandelion in the spring. You are my hope for a better tomorrow. You are my everything Peeta Mellark, and that is why I love you."

I let this hit him. I think it's probably the first time I've really showed my hand when it comes to our relationship. He's the one who's good with words, not me. I am immensely relieved when I feel his lips gently brush up against mine as he pulls me into a deep kiss. I let my tongue trail against his lower lip as I let out a satisfied moan, so happy that this didn't come between us. So happy that this didn't ruin our fleeting relationship. Eventually, our tongues are tied together as the kiss only deepens as the minutes pass by. I have no idea how long it's been, but when it ends, his eyes meet mine and he smiles with a confidence I'm sure was taken from him after what he saw yesterday.

"Can you forgive me?" I ask quietly.

He laughs a little bit, "Only if you can forgive me."

I look at him, perplexed, "For what?"

"For not believing in you. I should have trusted that you wouldn't hurt me like that."

I am both touched and hurt by this comment. Touched because of Peeta's never ending love for me, and hurt because I know that I have hurt him before. I don't respond, but I just pull him into another deep kiss. In between gasps for air I manage, "There. Is. Nothing. To. Forgive." As we continue the kiss. I'm very happy that I didn't even have to tell Peeta I slapped Gale twice to reach this happy ending. After the nightmare I just had, I never want to let this boy go. The idea of being with somebody else repulses me.

However, we are interrupted when my mother walks into the room. "Oh. Sorry." She says awkwardly as I look away and blush and Peeta laughs. "Sorry to interrupt my dears, but I do need to check Peeta's vitals."

I nod and reluctantly stand up from his bed. But Peeta takes my hand in his and says, "Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

I smile. "Ok."

Realizing he never said it back to me, the words I want to hear escape his lips, "I love you."

With my mother checking his blood pressure I can't help but giggle and blush, but our eyes meet again and I say, "I know."

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? A good conclusion to that cliffhanger? Please let me know. And bonus points plus a cookie to anyone who can spot the lines I used from another movie 3:) hehehe.**


	12. Rescue

**A/N: Hello to all of my loyal readers! Wow! We are now over 70 reviews and the favorites and follows continue to increase as well! I am so happy, I can't even express it properly here in the A/N, which is why I send the PMs to personally thank you all. To all my guest reviewers like Kim, Peetagrl3, and Rachel, I would thank you in PMs if you had accounts, so I have to address you here :). Glad you guys are taking the time to enjoy my story. Sorry about the slightly longer than usual delay, but I believe that you will all be happy with this chapter. Also, to those curious, the lines I used from another movie in the last chapter were: "I love you," "I know," used by both Katniss and Peeta... Where was this taken from you ask? Star Wars Episode V between Han Solo and Princess Leia. I am a Star Wars nerd at heart lol. NOW! On to business. This chapter will be the first of a multi-chapter story arc, the first of this fic, and yes you better believe it has to do with the Careers. I hope you're ready...**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Twelve: Rescue**

**President Snow**

I am sitting in the living room of my Presidential Palace waiting anxiously to give a national address that will be broadcast everywhere, even on the televisions of the pesky rebels. And boy, this one ought to really grind their gears, so to speak. I am with my beautiful granddaughter, Cheyenne, and she certainly looks beautiful. With her beautiful dark blonde hair up in a bun and hazel eyes... She looks an awful lot like her mother.

She catches me eyeing her and smiles widely at me, "What's the matter grandpa?"

I return the smile, "Oh nothing. Just a little anxious to get this speech done, so I can make you a wonderful dinner tonight."

"Oh? What are you making?"

"That my dear, is a secret," I reply coyly.

She is about to pipe up in response before my Head Gamemaker, Iago Saváge enters. "Mr. President, may I have a word before you go on stage?"

I nod. "Of course," before turning back to Cheyenne, "Don't worry my darling, you will enjoy dinner, and you will enjoy my announcement. Turn on the television and watch."

She smiles and nods before I exit the room and meet Saváge in the hallway. "Is everything ready?" I ask.

"Yes, Mr. President. Everything is set up in the northern deserts of District 4 near a large mountain... We have countless surprises lurking about for our guest."

"Excellent. You have done well my friend. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

I see a shifty look pass through his face before it vanishes in an instant. "Are you sure this will work? Are you sure that Ms. Everdeen will take the bait?"

"Katniss Everdeen has a love of theatrics, whether she realizes it or not. Her mentors have convinced her that she is a terrible actress, but I believe quite the opposite. She may state that she hates the cameras, she may despise that the cameras have gotten a glimpse of the intimate side of her that she does not share with many, but I believe she will come. The Mellark boy inspires her to do the right thing, and coming to the _rescue_ of our esteemed guest will certainly be the 'right thing,' in her mind..." I trail off as I study the face of my Gamemaker. "This will be your first time running the show, are you ready?"

I see a confident smile spread across his pointed face. "I was born ready."

"That was just the answer I was looking for. Shall we go greet the cameras?"

"Of course. After you Mr. President," he says waving his hand forward and I stride past him.

We walk to the front doors of the Presidential Palace and from behind them, I can hear the familiar voice of Caesar Flickerman, "Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a very special announcement coming from President Snow himself. Now since the Second Rebellion began, we've had many special announcements come from the President, but I've been told that today's will blow all the rest out of the water! Isn't that great folks?" I can hear the crowd erupt in thunderous applause. "Now, it is my distinct pleasure to welcome President Coriolanus Snow!"

The doors open and the lights flash on me as they have so many times over the years and I smile brightly for the cameras as I wave my hand and make my way to the stage. Caesar is beaming at me and gives me a warm hug as I meet him on stage. "It is great to see you Caesar!"

"And you as well Mr. President! You look fabulous, have you had some work done?"

I chuckle, unsure of whether to be insulted or not. "Oh no, but I've just been spending time with my granddaughter, which always makes me feel better."

"And evidently look better too! Isn't that right everybody?" Caesar quips, which prompts the crowd to laugh.

Caesar certainly has a way with words and making people feel comfortable. Not that I need to feel comfortable. I feel in charge and in command, because I _am_ in charge and command. Although I'm sure that Caesar is helping me appear more human to the rest of the country. "Thank you my friend, you are too kind."

We continue with the pleasantries for a few more minutes before I give him a pointed glare, indicating to move it along. As always, he picks up the cue instantly. "Now, President Snow, what is the huge announcement that you have for us today?"

I smile greedily. I have waited for this moment for several weeks now. "Well, as the citizens of the Capitol are astutely aware, we are in the midst of a war. A war that threatens our very way of life. For quite some time it looked as though the Rebels would be successful. Yet with the excellent work of my Generals in the military and the behind the scenes work of my Gamesmakers, we have turned the tide. With the recent entry and support of our great victors from previous Hunger Games, now our people have symbols to rally behind too!" I pause as the roars of the crowd threaten to drown out my voice. They will want to hear this.

"Please people, let the man finish!" Caesar says.

After they quiet down, I continue, "Yes, as I was saying, the war has reached a critical impasse. As you know, during the 75th Hunger Games, the rebels in the ranks of the victors were broken out by their allies. We were not able to capture any of them, yet we were able to arrest one remaining victor, one loyal to the rebels who was unable to escape behind enemy lines before we caught her." Caesar is practically drooling with excitement, as is the crowd and people watching at home, of that I'm sure. "Annie Cresta. The lone traitor in Capitol custody, will serve as an example for what is to come of the Rebels if they do not end this needless war."

"However do you mean, Mr. President?"

I let the devilish grin I've shown oh so often over the years spread across my face and infect my body language. "Annie Cresta will be the first tribute in what future Hunger Games will look like if the Rebels do not surrender immediately. We have built a new arena, and she will enter it. Alone. She will be hunted by all of the dangers the Games present to tributes as usual. However, the great courageous Career tributes that have fought valiantly for us in the war will also be present in this arena. They will be hunting her, and her alone. She will be the only tribute. I've never been a betting man, but I'd have to say that I don't think that the odds will be in her favor."

Caesar's mouth practically drops to the floor. I can't tell if he's in love with the idea or is so excited to be hosting another round of the Hunger Games so soon after the last one ended that he can't even speak. "Oh. My. God. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are truly led by a genius! If there is a way to end this pointless war swiftly, it is certainly a new version of our favorite form of entertainment!" The crowd in ecstasy. I'm not sure I have ever seen them more excited. "President Snow, when will this round begin?"

I smile. I want to say that it already has. But I won't say that. This is a must-watch television event, and the people will want to see Ms. Cresta one last time before I sentence her to death, for they must know there is no way she survives. "Well, she is here right now for her interview Caesar. The Games begin tomorrow." The sound of my laugh is drowned out by the volume of the crowd... I stand up, shake Caesar's hand, wave to the crowd, take a bow, and head back into my palace.

I greet Saváge inside who is absolutely ecstatic, "This is going to be so much fun!" he says gleefully. "I've been in the room as a Gamemaker under both Seneca Crane and Plutarch Heavensbee... And now finally, it is my turn to run the Games. I will not disappoint you, Mr. President.

This I know. Electing to make Iago Saváge my new Head Gamemaker has proven to be a very smart move indeed. While he's not perfect, and his miscalculation in District 8 was a set back, his value has been immense. He's done more for the war effort than any of my top generals, and his masterful use of the Career victors and tributes as symbols has been nothing short of marvelous. "You are more than up to the task at hand, my young friend."

He grins. "Thank you sir." He pauses as I see the cunning thoughts formulating in his mind, and I think I have an idea of what he's about to say. "Do you know what I'm thinking Mr. President?"

I smile and nod, "Moves and countermoves... Your move Katniss Everdeen."

**Katniss**

I am sitting in my room watching Snow's announcement with Peeta and Prim. I am positive that all of our faces share the same look of incredible disgust. I collapse my head into Peeta's chest and he holds it tight and kisses my forehead gently.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. You're fine. We're all fine," he says quietly.

"I know..."

Then, it's like something psychic takes place in Peeta's mind. He lets go of me instantly and rushes out the door and I hurry after him. Only then do I realize what he's doing. Finnick has bolted out of their room from across the hall and looks like he is going to murder someone. Peeta uses a wrestling move and has Finnick pinned against the wall.

"LET ME GO PEETA!" Finnick shouts. Rage seething in each word. "THIS IS PLUTARCH'S FAULT! THIS IS COIN'S FAULT! I AM GOING TO SEE THEM RIGHT NOW AND RIP OFF BOTH OF THEIR HEADS!"

"OK! OK! Ok. That's fine Finnick, we can go. We can all go to see them and get to the bottom of this, alright? But calm down man. You know that Coin isn't gonna give you anything if you just threaten her and blame her for everything. She's the President and leader of a nationwide Rebellion, so if you want to rescue Annie, we've got to speak in terms that make sense to her. Do you get what I'm saying?" Peeta says all of this so calmly, it brings everything to a standstill.

The hate is still visible in Finnick's face, and I'm just glad that it's not directed at me. "Fine. But let's go."

I close the door to my compartment, giving Prim a reassuring smile as I do, and then the three of us leave. The walk to Coin's office is utterly silent. It's like I'm hunting in the woods, except that was intentional. Here I think that neither Peeta nor myself want to anger Finnick again. Best to let him vent on Plutarch and the President. I hold onto Peeta's hand tightly, for I know that this is not going to be a very pleasant encounter with the President. When we reach her office Peeta makes to knock, but Finnick literally kicks the door in.

Coin is standing with Plutarch. They don't look surprised to see us or our entrance. "Ah... Mr. Odair, I thought we'd be seeing you," Coin begins.

"Cut the crap. Two weeks ago you came to me and said you had a plan to get Annie out, you were just 'waiting on some intel,'" he says this very mockingly. "Now, because you two have sat on your hands waiting, she's getting sentenced to her death!" Finnick exclaims. None of the three respond. But Plutarch chuckles a little bit like he normally does. "You think this is funny, you fat ass?" The venom is dripping off of every syllable. Peeta shifts uncomfortably. Clearly this is not how he wanted Finnick to approach this conversation. Although my mind does wander... How would he react if it were me in Capital custody about to be hunted to my death tomorrow? I can only imagine he'd act the same if not even more hostile. Yet Peeta has always had a way with words...

"No. I don't." Plutarch replies flatly. "But I told you that our intel said she was being moved to a new location, this is it. She's being moved to their new arena which is in the northern parts of District 4, still under Capital control, and this is our one and only chance to rescue her. I had to do a lot of convincing in this room to get the President to OK the plan, so I'd appreciate it if you could watch the nasty comments about my weight, capiche?"

Finnick's jaw is clenched, but he relents and nods in acknowledgement. "I want to be on the team that goes to get her."

"Absolutely not." Coin says. Finnick opens his mouth in protest, but she stops him before he can say a word. "Mr. Odair, I was not thrilled with the idea of venturing past Rebel territory to where the new arena is located, but I conceded, because it would make _you_ happy. I have done many things to aid in the comfort of you Victors, and add this to the litany of them. I will not be risking your safety for this!"

Before Finnick responds, I am surprised when Peeta speaks up. "What if we all went?"

Coin's eyes focus on Peeta. "I just made clear I don't want Finnick going, why would I want you two plus Ms. Mason going too?"

Peeta never surprises me with his quick wit and critically thinking mind. "If you send a camera team with us, just imagine the amazing propo you can make with the four of us rescuing one of our own from the clutches of death? You can have Beetee hack into the Capitol network and play it nationwide for everyone to see. What Snow thinks will be a crippling blow to us, will instead explode right in his face."

Coin's face shows no emotion for several minutes before I see a knowing smile appear. "You are very smart Mr. Mellark. Potentially too smart for your own good... If you all agree to this, and Johanna too, then I will accept this. BUT: you will have a fully armed platoon with you for your safety, led by Boggs, and you will ALL listen to him above all else. No more debacles like District 8..." She says looking off at me and our eyes meet in a fierce glare.

"Well, are you willing Katniss?" Peeta asks and Finnick is eyeing me closely as well.

"Of course," I say without hesitation even though I have plenty of it. "Finnick has helped both of us so much, I feel like we owe him this."

Finnick sighs in relief. "When do we go?" He asks Plutarch.

"The rescue team is assembling. Go back to your rooms and change into your propo gear and grab your weapons, meet at the Docking bays in about an hour. Remember to talk to Johanna too," Plutarch responds.

"That will be all, best of luck you three... And remember, you must listen to every command that Boggs gives you. If you fail to do so, this will be the last time you see combat for quite sometime," Coin adds.

We leave, and as we're walking back to our rooms I get the feeling that Finnick may do something rash on this mission... Like not following orders. This might be the most dangerous thing we've all done, and considering we've all been through two rounds of the Hunger Games, that's really saying something. "Finnick I know you're really emotional right now, but you need to stay focused... And you need to follow orders."

He scoffs at me. "Relax, jeez who are you the girl on fire or Coin's little puppet?"

Peeta makes to stand up for me but I speak first, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you kidding me? You're just repeating her orders to me like I wasn't even in that room with you. You sound more like a Jabber Jay than a Mockingjay. I got it, I'll listen to Boggs," he says as we reach our corridor. "I'll take care of talking to Johanna, she's friends with Annie and won't refuse me. Now just go get ready and leave me alone," he says as he opens and slams his door shut.

Peeta catches my eye and squeezes my hand. "Don't worry about him... He's just dealing with all of this stuff with Annie. It hasn't been easy for him."

I get it. All too well. "I know. All I need to do is remind myself of that day with Thread in 8... Or in the hospital. It's the most helpless feeling in the world."

Peeta frowns as I open the door to my compartment and he follows in. "What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath. Since the whole Gale debacle we've both been working on really opening up to each other, letting the other in more fully. "I mean the idea of looking on at the person you love and care about the most as they suffer and not being able to do anything to help them..."

He smiles sadly, "Wow, I knew you loved me but I didn't realize you cared about me the most..." He says sarcastically as he wraps his hands gently around my waist and rests his forehead against mine.

"Except Prim," I tease back.

He mocks like he's been shot and collapses to the bed. "Ooof, I'm hurt Katniss, I'm hurt! I'm not gonna make it!"

I slowly crawl onto his body and straddle my legs around his body and lean down to give him a deep kiss. I let my fingers trail slowly along his jawline as they dance their way down to his chest. I feel his great, powerful muscles wrap around my back and neck and pull me deeper into the kiss. It's so odd; I never thought I'd be in this place, in this position, with this boy in my life. I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to fall in love or be the symbol of a revolution, it's just funny how life doesn't go the way you think it will. Despite my best laid plans, things change. For the better. Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans. This is all I can think about as I feel a desperate hunger ache inside of me as Peeta's lips move away from mine and move gently down my neck as I tighten my straddle of his waist. I moan softly and I feel Peeta grin triumphantly through his kisses. That damn male ego. I don't bother to think about it, I'm too busy. Just as I feel like Peeta might make to take my shirt off - a first in our relationship, one that I think I'd be willing to permit at this point - Prim opens the door and walks in.

Her mouth is open so wide a hovercraft could fit in it. She is staring at us like she's never seen anything like it before. Then I remind myself that she probably hasn't. I don't think I've ever seen anything like this, so I know that she definitely hasn't. "What are you two doing?"

I feel blood rush to my cheeks and I'm sure that I've never bushed this hard before in my entire life. Peeta can't contain his laughter, so I playfully slap his arm before looking up and meeting Prim's gaze. "I'm sorry Prim, I didn't mean for you to see that..."

Peeta stands up, awkwardly shifting me out of my straddling position and says, "I've got to go get ready... Katniss, just knock on my door when you're all set. Bye Prim," he says smiling before leaving.

My hands mold around my face because I don't even want to face my sister right now. "Katniss, you do realize I'm not a 5 year old anymore, yeah?"

I look up and smile at her, "Obviously... I still just didn't plan on you walking in on us like that."

"I do live here too..."

"Haha. I know. We weren't really thinking..."

She smiles, "It's ok. I just hope that I can find someone that I love that much someday..."

I stand up and cup her face in my hands, "You will, and whoever that guy turns out to be, he will be the luckiest man in the entire world. Even luckier than Peeta."

She smiles at this, "Can we sit here at home tonight and just watch a movie or something? You, me, and Peeta?"

I want to tell her yes, I want to tell her that I'd love nothing more, but we can't and I sigh to indicate this. "Well, we actually just got assigned on a mission, our first since the District 8 fiasco, so this is a pretty big deal." I see disappointment fill her face and watch as her eyes drift to the floor. I pull her face back up to mine though and say, "But it's a rescue mission, so hopefully we'll just be in and out and we'll be back before you even know it. When we are, I promise the three of us will sit back and enjoy whatever lovely romantic film you want to watch."

"Ok... Just promise me you two will come back safe and sound. Promise?"

I smile. "Of course. Peeta will never let anything happen to me."

"You can't let anything happen to him either."

"I'd never..." Saying this knowing that it has been out of my power to prevent it the past few times. "Wanna help me get ready? I've got to put on the stupid Mockingjay outfit."

"Yeah! Let's do it."

_*Later*_

After spending some quality time with Prim, I've managed to leave her, despite many tears being shed, and cross the hall to Peeta's room and I knock so lightly at the door. He opens the door revealing himself in his battle gear, a black battle suit much like my Mockingjay uniform, although he has a unique touch to his. A deep hue of sunset orange glimmers along the sides of his muscled torso, this is certainly new. I smile and, "You look amazing."

He pulls me in for a warm kiss and says, "Maybe, but not as beautiful as you look," and I pull him back into the kiss.

Predictably, a vomiting sound is made from behind Peeta and I already know that Johanna must be present as well. "Yuck! Can we just go to the docking bay already?" She says with a wry smile on her face.

I meet it with a death glare, but our eyes are interrupted as Finnick steps in between our gaze. "No bickering you two, we've got a job to do. I want you to both be on your A-Games today."

I nod and Johanna sighs as we all file down the hallway making our way to the meeting point. "Jeez Fin, take a chill pill, will ya? Annie isn't gonna be thrilled to see you once she realizes what a tight wad you've become since moving here." Johanna says tactlessly.

Finnick whips around and his face is mere inches away from hers, his finger pointed in a scolding manner. "SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP! JOHANNA! You have no idea what its been like being here knowing she's over there being tortured! Because you have no one left that you care about! I've been dying a little bit on the inside every day we've been here, helplessly doing nothing while she's getting ready to go through another round of the Hunger Games! So please, forgive me for being on edge!"

Their eyes are locked in a deadly struggle. A level of communication that I don't quite understand, although I do know that Finnick went for a low blow in pointing out that Johanna has no one to care for. She felt that one. We all did. But when she pushes people's buttons the way she does, you're bound to get socked in the face once in a while. Yet Johanna is a trooper and despite seeing a flash of anguish spread across her face, she toughens up and says, "Fine. Let's just get moving."

The rest of our walk to the docking bays is in silence. Except for the civilians who rush up to greet us, clearly mesmerized by the sight of their victors in their battle armor, none of us says a word. Peeta is even uncharacteristically in his head. I don't know what he's thinking, but I reassure him with a squeeze of the hand. He catches my eye and flashes me a smile. Before long though, we have arrived at the Docking bay and we find a squadron of rebel soldiers all armed are ready to go. At the head is none other than me and Peeta's personal protector, Boggs. Off to the side is the familiar sight of our camera crew. Undoubtedly the cameras are already rolling.

"Greeting Victors. I trust you are more than ready for this mission." Boggs says. The four of us shift awkwardly, but obviously acknowledge what we're doing. Boggs continues, "Now, we are all set, but I must remind you of one thing. You may be doing this rescue for the cameras and the propos, but it is still a military mission, and I am the lead officer. You are under my orders. This is a daring raid to rescue Ms. Cresta, and we only get one shot at this. We've got to make it count. If any of you cannot follow my direct orders, please step back. No one here will think any less of you." He eyes me and Finnick in particular. I shake my head vehemently, understanding that I have no choice.

"Just don't get us killed," Peeta quips. "I almost died the last time I listened to your orders," he says this with such confident sarcasm that even Boggs cracks a smile.

"Alright then, lets go." And we file in along with the ten other soldiers. It's us four, Boggs, and all of them. Fifteen rebels daring to defy the Capitol once again, and the camera team assigned to film it all. This is going to be very interesting. I wonder if Snow even sees it coming... After we're all buckled in and we take off through the array of tunnels that lead us out of District 13 we pop out above ground and we zoom off. "Alright everybody, we've got about a four hour trip till we get to the location. So try and get some shut eye, you're gonna need to be on your toes once we get there."

Everyone shifts around, but there isn't much comfort to be had in the back of a hovercraft. I rest my head on Peeta's shoulder and try to dose off, to no avail. But I keep my eyes shut, hoping that sleep will come at some point. About ten to fifteen minutes pass by with the whole ship in silence before I hear Finnick's barely audible voice. "Psst, Peeta. You awake?"

"Yeah," he whispers in return. "What's the matter? How you holding up over there?"

"I'm fine... Just, you know, a little nervous," he replies indicating the obvious. They both speak in hushed tones, assuming I must be asleep.

I hear Peeta chuckle a little bit. "Yeah I know. Don't worry man, we're gonna save her. And then we're gonna have to figure out something for our rooming situation, because then all of a sudden we're gonna be having four people sleeping in there instead of just three." I smile at this. I've never met Annie, but Peeta's right. Once she returns, she'll undoubtedly be sleeping with in Peeta and Finnick's room too.

"Yeah, I might be moving out on you then, pal. No offense, you and Katniss are great roommates and all, but I'm not a huge fan of waking in the middle of the night to one of your nightmares. Dealing with my own are hard enough, if I even manage to fall asleep on a given night."

"Well, once we rescue Annie, I imagine those will sleepless nights will vanish in a heartbeat. They did for me," Peeta says.

"I don't know about that..." Finnick says. "I can only hope that after a while and once she's settled in there will be plenty of sleepless nights, if you know what I mean haha," Finnick's voice rings heavily in confidence and triumph. Male ego... I doubt I'll ever quite understand it. I hear Peeta let out a quiet, uncomfortable laugh. Finnick speaks again, but so quietly I have to really tune my ears to pick up what he's saying, "Have you two...?" I'm really glad they both think I'm asleep because my blush must be outrageous right now.

I feel Peeta shake his head, "Nah. I don't know if we're there yet, and to be honest I'm just so happy being with her, I'm not trying to rush things." I feel immensely relieved at Peeta's words. I'm glad he doesn't feel like I'm holding back or anything.

Finnick chuckles a bit, "Yeah, you two are young. I forget about that sometimes..." He trails off and him and Peeta continue talking for a while. I stop paying attention though as my thoughts drift off to a future after this war. My mind drifts off to sleep as I dream of a potential future with Peeta...

I don't know how long it's been, but I'm thrust awake by the blaring sound of an alarm. What's going on? The hovercraft shakes and jerks back and forth. I see Boggs running down the center isle and I grab him, "Boggs, what the hell is going on?"

A look of panic is flush across his face. "I don't know. I'm going to talk to the pilot."

"I'm coming with you," I stand and hurry after him. The alarm is now painfully ringing in my ears.

When we reach the cockpit, Boggs has to yell just to be heard. "PILOT! What the hell is going on?"

"I DON'T KNOW SIR! SOMETHING IS TAKING OUT OUR ENGINES BUT WE HAVENT BEEN FIRED UPON! OUR SIGNALS HAVE BEEN JAMMED THOUGH, I'M BRINGING THE SHIP CLOSER TO THE SURFACE!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?" Boggs asks, and I too am curious.

"YEAH WE'RE CLOSE. SOMEWHERE IN DISTRICT 4 BUT I COULDN'T TELL YOU WHERE EXACTLY! WE'RE PRETTY BLIND AT THE MOMENT!"

Then suddenly, the hovercraft throws Boggs and I up in the air and slams us against the side of the cockpit. My head aches. The alarm is off now, which can't be good. Soon everything is off, all the lights, all the screens, every bit of electronic power has been turned off. As panic floods my mind, only one thought permeates my consciousness. It was a trap.

Then I feel my head hit the floor as the cockpit erupts into darkness. The hovercraft has crashed...

After what I assume are minutes but maybe hours have gone by, I hear my name, "Katniss!" It shouts. "Katniss! Katniss where are you?"

I'd recognize the sound of concern in that voice anywhere. It's Peeta. "Peeta! I'm over here!" Although I don't know where here is, he is able to find me. "I've got something heavy on my back pining me down. I can't lift it myself."

Not to worry. Peeta finds me, and lifts a large metal something off of me just enough so that I can crawl out. As I stand up I realize it was the door to the cockpit. As my gray eyes search through the darkness, I find his beautiful blue eyes. Shining, acting as my glimmer of hope even in the bleakness of our situation. I pull him into a warm embrace and kiss him fiercely. But soon I remember where we are, "Wait -" I say pulling out of the kiss. "Boggs!" I shout.

I hear a grunt from under something else. "Down here!" Boggs is trapped under something too, it looks like part of the control panel that the pilot had been using. Peeta uses his great strength and lifts it off of our designated protector. "Thanks kid... Let's get out of here. Do you have any idea what happened?" He asks as he kneels down to check for a pulse on the pilot. He looks up at me and shakes his head.

Peeta's face is grimly haunted. "It must've been an EMP burst. Only thing that could've taken us out of the sky like that."

An EMP is an electro magnetic pulse. It destroys any and all electronic devices within it's blast area. Even something as high-tech as a hovercraft will fall victim to it. "Is everyone else alright?" I ask hopefully.

Again, I can read Peeta's face. It is deep with pain and despair. "No..." He says sadly. "Only Finnick, Johanna, Cressida from the camera crew and one other soldier, by the name of Titus Raiden, made it. Everyone else is dead."

Oh my god. We were just with these people. They were just here. And now they're not. We climb through the wreckage and find the other four survivors grouped together, clearly shaken by what has just transpired. I kneel down next to Johanna, "Hey, you ok?"

"I've been better, but I'll live." She replies.

Before I can say anything else, Boggs speaks up. "We gotta get out of here. Whoever shot us down clearly didn't want us dead if they used an EMP blast, so they're gonna be looking for us. We have to get to cover and get in contact with Coin and Plutarch. This is bad... Really bad." He says this with such a lack of faith, it is disheartening. "Raiden, on me. The rest of you follow suit. Cressida, you still have that camera?" She nods, clearly too disturbed by what's happened to speak. "Good, start filming." Boggs kicks open the back door and sunlight hits our faces. I see the skyline, and Peeta's favorite shade of sunset orange radiates across it. It must be almost dark, which bodes well for us taking cover.

We all stealthily sneak out of the crashed hovercraft and find that we are indeed near where we meant to be. The deserts of northern District 4. Bleak and never ending. But as we all file out and regather our strength and weapons, luckily of which none were destroyed, I notice something. A glimmer reflecting from a mountain not a hundred yards off. I indicate it, and we all agree that it's best to take shelter in or around the mountain. It'll be harder to find us there. We muster up the strength we have and hurry over to it.

Yet as we get closer and closer, a unique form of dread infiltrates my insides. I see something, something oddly familiar and out of place. A golden horn. As we continue to make our way to the mountain, realization hits me when we're not twenty feet off. That is the golden horn of the cornucopia. We are very close to the arena designed for Annie. "Wait! Wait! We can't go over there! That's the arena."

Then I hear a hovercraft from behind us and while it does not stop, it drops out at least fifty Peacekeepers who begin marching towards us. Boggs shouts, "No choice! Keep moving!"

I have a bad feeling about this... A very bad feeling. We make our way to the cornucopia, and as we round our way into the mouth of it, horror replaces the feeling of dread instantly. Standing before us, not ten feet away are the faces of people that have haunted my dreams for over a year now and those of people whom I got to know briefly a few months ago. All lined up, with their respective weapons of choice and smiles stapled across their faces.

Brutus. Cashmere. Gloss. Clove. Glimmer. Marvel. And _Cato_. Peeta instinctively steps in front of me. Panic sets in, and that happy future I dreamed of not thirty minutes ago seems so distant and one that I'll never reach. It was a trap. These games were never meant for Annie. They were meant for _me_... Cato steps forward revealing Annie standing behind him with her hands tied together. He shoves her forward and kicks her to the ground. Finnick scrambles to get her and untie her and brings us back over to our group. The silence from the fallen Careers frightens me more than if they were speaking.

The silence is broken by the familiar sound of Claudius Templesmith's voice, "Welcome former Victors to a new round of the Hunger Games. This will be very different form previous versions of the Games. There will be two teams. Loyalists and _rebels," _he says 'rebels' with as much disdain as possible. "The Rebels will receive a thirty minute head start to hide amidst the rest of the arena. While you may have the starting edge, the odds will _not_ be in your favor. All of the normal threats tributes face in the arena will not apply to the Loyalists, _just the Rebels_..." He trails off. I see the evil grins on the faces of all the careers. This is my worst nightmare. Yet another round of the Hunger Games. Claudius' voice booms once more. "Ladies and gentlemen... Let the 76th Hunger Games begin."

* * *

**Aaaaaaand scene! What did you think? Did you just love that? Hate it? Did you see it coming? Was it worth the wait? Please let me know! **

**Also, in other news, I'm reaching a point in the story where I'm facing difficult decisions, so if anyone would be willing to help me in PM conversations as I bounce some ideas off of you, that would be incredibly beneficial. Only downside is that you might hear some spoilers. If anyone is interested, say so in a review or send me a PM. Thanks to you all! Greatly looking forward to your feedback!**


	13. The Hunt

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and such. As usual, you guys are awesome! To all my guest reviewers, as always I single you out. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. I just want to say we are getting to an incredibly fun part of the story, and I'm greatly enjoying writing it :D. Since we haven't heard from Peeta since before his accident, this chapter will be all from his POV. This is gonna be a short A/N because I know you're all dying to learn about what happens next, so without further ado... Let's go!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Hunt**

**Peeta**

This is not good. This is the opposite of good. This is terrible. As I stand in front of Katniss planning on protecting her from the same people we've fought to the death before, my eyes meet Brutus'. I know that he's a only a clone of the man I killed in the arena only a few short months ago, but I see something in his eyes; like a burning, seething, hatred directed towards me. This clone must have the same memories of the man I killed, which means that they all have their old self's memories.

Suddenly, a group of Peacekeepers approaches form behind us guns pointed, but not at us victors. At Boggs and Titus. One of them speaks, "You two. No guns allowed. Drop your weapons and select from those given here at the Cornucopia." Boggs eyes him wearily before relenting and hands the man his gun, as does Titus. They do not force the rest of us to give up our weapons, which means they really are televising this event and want it to be like the real games... I can't believe it. Boggs grabs a spear, while Titus picks up a long dagger and some throwing knifes.

Cato steps forward and speaks in the same voice that I last heard screaming out for mercy after I shoved him off the Cornucopia in our first games. "As you've no doubt noticed, this is not like any other arena. It is an open dome, meaning there's no forcefield trapping you here. But surrounding us and the mountain is a battalion of Peacekeepers which you will not be able to pass through. There will be no sponsors for you, nor a feast. As such you each get one backpack. After that, you can take your head start... And then the hunt will begin." He adds this last part with an evil, maniacal grin.

In front of us is a row of about twenty backpacks. Seeing as how there is only eight of us, it's clear that we have to pick carefully. We all line up and make our decisions. Annie, Johanna, Cressida, Katniss, and Finnick all go before me picking a backpack of varying sizes and shapes. When it's my turn, I scan all of the remainders and I eventually have to whittled my options down to one regular sized backpack with a water canteen on the side or a smaller one that has a plastic spout running out of it. I think about this for as long as I can before I hear Clove's voice, "You have exactly ten seconds to pick a bag before I put a knife in between your eyes." I glare at her before picking the smaller one. Everyone else is grabbing big bags so I figure that the smaller ones must have some sort of value. Boggs and Titus each grab their bags and we all line back up facing the careers. We have them outnumbered, eight to seven, but with everything the Games are likely to have in store for us, that is small comfort. Plus the hundreds of Peacekeepers surrounding us. I'm not sure how we're gonna make it out of this one...

Now it's Gloss' turn to speak, "Alright Rebels, your time... Starts now!"

None of us need a second warning, we all sprint off towards the mountain. I'm glad Finnick had me practicing sprints during our training sessions, or I'd probably be lagging behind everyone. Johanna is in front and she finds a trailhead that leads up the mountain and we all follow. I figure no more than a few minutes could have passes since we left the careers, so we've still got time to put some distance between us and them. We follow the trail upwards until we come to a fork in the road. To the right is the mellow, easier path but it is also the one that loops around to the outside of the mountain meaning the careers would have clear sight of us. To the left is a much steeper climb, but I believe it to be the safer route.

"Which way should we go?" Johanna asks.

At the same time we all shout out different things. "Right!" "Left!"

We are equally divided, and the bickering ensues. I can't even tell who is arguing for what, but I just hold my hand up and say, "Quiet!" Luckily silence falls over everyone and I continue. "Going right may be the easier climb, but we'd also wrap around to the outside of the mountain, into plain view of the careers. Going left may be more difficult and use more energy, but we'll have the element of surprise when they come out for us. We're climbing up rocks going left, while we're walking on dirt if we go right. Our tracks will indicate where we've gone if we go right. We can vote on this if you want, but we need to decide quickly. My vote is to go left."

Before the arguing can ensue again, which would only slow us down and waste precious time, Finnick intervenes, "Peeta's right. Let's go left. And lets move fast! C'mon guys we've got to find shelter for the night."

That settles it, and even if there are some who still want to go right, the choice has been made. Going up the steep rocks does not prove to be easy. But I think we're all so filled with adrenaline that it doesn't matter. I don't know how much time has passed, hopefully no more than ten minutes. Regardless, the careers will have to climb those rocks too if they want to catch us, so I feel a little better. When we reach a plateau we find that this mountain has different sections of ridges. As night is falling, we've decided that it's best if we only scale one ridge tonight so as to avoid costly injury. I'm hoping we find a cave or something like it where we can hide for the night. I don't want any Capitol hovercraft to zoom over us and reveal our location to the careers. This is no ordinary round of the Hunger Games, the goal of these Games is clear: Our deaths to be broadcasted on national television. No doubt Snow believes that if this can be done, the Rebel war effort will end. To be honest, I don't think he's far off.

Suddenly, the first surprise of these Games reveals itself. Five giant cats that look an awful lot like Tigers and Jaguars, animals I've only heard of or seen pictures of, are making their way towards us. "Guys! We have a problem!" I say as I stand at the rear of the group. I turn around and hold my ground and whip out my custom made sword and ignite it's special flames that Beetee installed. I'm thankful for this, even though I'm sure it does not give me any tactical advantage over these new mutts, but it certainly makes me feel more like a badass.

I feel an arrow whizz by my head, evidently from Katniss, that hits one of the mutts and its fur ignites in flames. Yet this does not stop it, it does not faze it. In fact it just makes the giant, several hundred pound mutt more menacing. It lets out a guttural roar before beginning a charge directly at me. I feel fear, horror, and panic seep into my bloodstream and I almost freeze if I didn't hear a cry that shakes me back to reality.

"PEETA NO!" Katniss yells.

Just in time. I'm able to side step the blazing mutt and as it runs past me I swing my blade down in the hopes of gashing it open. No luck. Now I understand why the fire arrow Katniss launched at this thing didn't even make it hesitate. It's skin must be reinforced with something. My blade, while it leaves a mark, does next to nothing in slowing it down. It certainly didn't gash it open and kill it like I'd hoped. Luckily due to how huge it is, it over runs me and begins sliding down the slope of the mountain. Pure luck, and we still have four more giant cats to deal with. As they growl and begin surrounding us, I realize we're going to have to make a run for it along the ridge. There's no way we're gonna survive this. "Hey, we need to move," I say.

Too late. Another mutt makes a move at Finnick, lunging at him with such force it's almost unbelievable. Oh yeah. These games are gonna be different. Annie is evidently standing right behind me because my left ear has been deafened by her shrieks, and I can't blame her. She's just been reunited with Finnick, they haven't even had a chance to reconnect, and it appears as though he's dead. Thankfully I'm wrong.

His custom built trident just saved his life. It has an extra thrust ability which launches it's three blades forwards and then rotates the blades. The mutt just had it's chest shredded by Finnick's trident. Yet there is no time to waste, Finnick shoves the corpse of the mutt off of his body and quickly moves towards us. "Let's go! Up the ridge!"

We don't hesitate and everyone makes the ascent up the narrow ridge. If we can make it up this quickly enough, those mutts won't be able to follow. They are too big to move along something so narrow. Johanna and Annie lead the group, scurrying upwards, followed by Cressida, Titus, Boggs, and Katniss, with Finnick and I taking up the rear. I notice Katniss pause and look back at us, "What are you doing?" I ask. "Keep moving!"

Yet she doesn't, and she fires another arrow past me. This one is evidently an explosive tip. It hits somewhere behind me an causes a huge eruption of rocks flying everywhere. The blast knocks me to the ground and after I recover from having my head slammed into a rock, I glance back and I realize the genius of Katniss Everdeen. The mutts were getting dangerously close to me, so she fired an arrow to blow up the narrow path behind me. The tiger mutts cannot cross the gap that now exists between us and them. She rushes over to me and helps me stand up and gives me a warm huge, "Peeta, are you alright? That didn't hurt you, did it?"

I smile, "No. Not at all. You just saved my life." Even in the heat of battle, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.

She returns the smile and gives me a quick kiss, "Just a regular day at the office for us, huh?"

I grin and lean in to give her another kiss but I'm interrupted by the annoying sound of Johanna's voice. "Hey, if you two want to make out can it at least wait until, I don't know, when we're out of danger?" I want to kill Johanna right now but she definitely is right. I glance back across the gap between us and the mutts and they are still only twenty feet away from us, growling and howling and hissing at us. We hurry up the ridge to meet up with everyone else. I glance over the edge and see that there is easily a thousand foot drop off if we were to fall. I gulp hard and refocus my attention on looking forward.

As we continue our climb along the ridge, it narrows with each and every step we take. This only heightens the danger because it is dark out now, and being in the desert, in the middle of nowhere, darkness means pitch black. Eventually we make it to the other end though. Luckily, and I truly believe this to be luck, there happens to be a large cave that allows us to take refuge for the night. We all collapse onto the ground, not caring where we land. We're all still in disbelief of what has transpired over the last few hours... I lean my head back against the wall of the cave and Katniss leans back and rests against me, and instinctively I wrap my arms softly around her waist. Her face resting right next to mine so that our cheeks are grazing each others. I look to my left where I see Annie and Finnick off on their own holding each other tightly. This is the first time they've gotten to decompress and realize that they are back together, so they definitely deserve time to themselves. To my right, at the mouth of the cave I see Boggs and Titus discussing something, and across from me Johanna is sprawled out on the ground and Cressida is huffing and panting leaning back against the wall.

It's hard to believe that just a few short hours ago we were in the safe confines of District 13. A few hours ago we boarded a hovercraft thinking we were about to be filmed as heroes for some great propo the Rebels would release. A few hours ago Finnick and I were joking about how he was gonna move out and live with Annie. All of that seems so distant now, so trivial in contrast to the situation we really find ourselves in. I want to believe we can get out of this, I want to believe that we can all survive this but honestly that means I count on one thing. One person rather. One person who has saved our lives more times than I could care to count. One Haymitch Abernathy. I know that our bonding session a few weeks ago did not go as planned, what with me ending up in a hospital bed, but Haymitch and I definitely got way closer. He even admitted to me that Katniss and I are the most important things in his life. With my parents now gone, and Katniss having had to practically raise herself and Prim her whole life, it seems as though we finally have our father figure in Haymitch. I don't know if my faith is horribly misplaced, but I believe that if anyone could get us out of this mess that we're in, it's most certainly him. He's probably begging Coin and Plutarch to send a rescue team after us right as we are all sitting hear in this cave.

My thoughts are disturbed as Katniss shifts slightly in my lap. I gently brush my hands down Katniss' hair. Her eyes are closed, but she gives me that smile - the most amazing, beautiful smile in the world - that I can only feel as her cheeks puff and rise. Even through the chaos of today, if I can get that smile once, I'm a happy man. "Thanks for earlier," I whisper to her.

She opens her eyes to reveal the beautiful, mystical silver orbs that illuminate my life and turns around a bit so that we're facing each other. She gives me a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

I let out a slight chuckle, "For saving my life?"

She is staring at me right in the eyes. Blue meets gray. "It's not like I would ever do anything differently... I couldn't just let you die Peeta."

I smile, "Well I should certainly hope not. You wouldn't make a very good girlfriend if you just let me get eaten alive by giant Tiger mutts." I say all of this, but I get the feeling she stopped listening after I said the word 'girlfriend.'

She gives me a deeply loving look and tilts her head slightly as the gaze between us deepens. "Girlfriend?"

I laugh, I was totally right. Women. What is it about them and labels? "Uh... yes? What else would you be?" She turns away from me, but is smiling uncontrollably nonetheless. "We sleep together, we live together, we make out together, we _are_ together... Is there something you'd rather I called you?"

"No..." She says shyly. "You just haven't called me that before. It's different. I like it."

"Well, I'm glad. Now that we have that taken care of, what do you say you let me kiss you?" I add playfully.

She laughs. For a moment I'm expecting some sort of sarcastic remark about how she really shouldn't because her mother doesn't know about her having a boyfriend yet or something like that, but I'm pleasantly reminded how real our relationship is becoming when she is the one who pulls me in for the kiss. Per the norm, however, this beautiful moment is ruined by one Johanna Mason.

"Look, if you two are gonna make out could you at least go over in that corner where Annie and Finnick are? You guys can have that half of the cave and the rest of us can have this half." I'm pretty sure she's only half kidding. Katniss has informed me of her bonding time with Johanna and that she has legitimate reasons as to why it's hard for her to handle other people's intimacy. She didn't specify what, but I understand. Considering that we're all being hunted for our lives with no real semblance of hope of getting out of this mess alive, I'll humor Johanna without a comeback. Apparently, so will Katniss. We don't get a chance to move away from her though as Boggs and Titus reenter the cave with some disturbing details.

"Alright everybody, gather round, we have some planning to do. First things first, we have no form of communication. The only way they know about what we're dealing with is the hope that the Capitol really is airing all of this, and the President and Plutarch are watching the Games. In reality, they must be watching the Games. But what that means, is that we have to survive until they devise a way to get us out. We have no time table because we can't contact them, but this Game is a game of survival - "

He is cut off by the reappearing Finnick who is still clutching on to Annie. "Boggs, you're talking to five Victors from the Hunger Games. I think we understand that the whole damn point of this is to survive." Both Annie and Johanna laugh, even I crack a smile. He definitely has a point. I know that Coin put Boggs in charge and we have to follow his orders, but seriously... We've all done this twice now, except Annie I guess. But if anyone here knows how to survive, it's us.

"You're correct Finnick, that doesn't change things at all though. So, I suggest we all check out what resources we have from our backpacks. Dump them out, c'mon, let's go."

And so we do. All of us, sitting around in a circle, dump out the contents of our bags. Cressida opens up her bag to show two pairs of hiking picks, a towel, and an empty water canteen. Annie reveals her backpack has a sleeping bag, a raincoat, which I'm not sure will do much good in a desert, and a flashlight. Finnick has four bags bags of dried fruit, some powdered milk, a box of matches, and a book on eatable desert plants. His appears to be the most useful so far. Continuing around the circle, Boggs has a bundle of ropes, and another empty water canteen. Titus has a some wire, two blankets, and a small mirror. Katniss has a medical kit with basic painkillers, bandaids, water purification tablets, and a compass. This along with a good assortment of dried meats. She definitely scored big time. When it comes time for me to open up my bag, we are all pleasantly surprised with what I have. A five liter camelback full of water, along with a key from our previous experience in the Games. A spile.

"Excellent. With all of this, if we're smart we should be able to stick it out until we get rescued," I say with emphasis. Yet no one responds. They must all be doubting whether or not we will be rescued. "Hey look, guys, I know we're in dire straits here, but we've got to keep our heads up. We've just survived a horrible new mutt that the Capitol has created, and the careers are gonna have to find their way around for a while. Don't forget, the ridge line is now unaccessible thanks to Katniss here. Things aren't great, but as Finnick pointed out before: We are all Victors. Better than that, and more importantly, we're all survivors. The greatest feat of being a Victor isn't winning the Games, it's being able to cope with killing all those innocent people after the fact. It's being able to deal with losing yourself and the person you were and accepting what you did in the Games. If we all survived that, twice I might add, we can all survive this."

There are murmurs of agreement and nodding of heads before Finnick replies. "Good pep talk Peeta, seriously. But I think it's time for all of us to get some rest. Who's taking the first watch?"

"I will," says Boggs. "Titus, you can rest if you want."

"No, that's ok. There's only two blankets and the sleeping bag, so let's just take turns sharing. Annie and Finnick, you two take the sleeping bag, and then Cressida and Johanna, Katniss and Peeta can each share the blankets, while you and I take first watch sir." The young rebel soldier replies.

"Sounds good to me. Good night everyone, rest up. We're gonna need it."

We do as instructed, with everyone occupying different sections of the cave. I snuggle up with Katniss with my arm tightly wrapped around her waist, and her head positioned perfectly in the crook of my neck. We stay silent like this for a while before she kisses my neck and says, "Thanks for those reassuring words," indicating my little speech a few minutes ago.

"Of course. Someone's got to inspire everyone to make it out of this. I don't want to lose a single person while we're here, and I don't plan on it."

Katniss leans up and brushes the hair out of my face and says, "Aw... My hero." Before planting a big, passionate kiss on my lips. We are in a cave with an uncomfortable rock formation as the ground, so I'm not exactly in a comfy position. Nonetheless even with everything that's happened today, and what promises to happen tomorrow, with Katniss wrapped tightly around me, snuggled up real close, kissing me in a way that I'd always dreamed she would, I'm sure I'll drift right off to sleep...

* * *

**A little action, and a little fluff for all the Everlark lovers out there! Did you guys recognize those new Mutts? What'd you think of this chapter? It was a suspense builder for sure, but the next chapter, which I've already started working on, will be a lot of fun for all. I'm quite sure you're all gonna enjoy it :). I'll have it up as soon as I can. Please read and review though! You know how happy it makes me to read all of your comments and feedback!**


	14. Love and Memories

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks as always for your reviews. We are now over 90 reviews! I started this story just over a month ago, and I couldn't be more pleased with how much of a following it's gotten in such a short time. To all my guest reviews, a big shout out to all of you as usual. To "Y u do dis," seriously, I am so touched by your review it almost brought tears to my eyes :D. I am so glad that you think so much of my writing, I seriously hope that I continue making you think so. As for potential stories afterwards, I do have a few ideas for sequels/spinoffs, but seeing as how I'm not even half way done with this story, I'll let you guys know about about that once we get further along lol. I worked as quickly as I could to get this update out, and I think you'll all really like it. It will have a unique twist to it as Katniss and Peeta will not be the only people you'll be hearing from... You'll understand why, but I really wanted to be able to flesh out some of the other Victors, and this seemed to me to be the best way to do so. You'll also have cameo POVs from other characters, but I won't spoil that for ya hehehe ;). Also, as with when I debuted President Snow's POV in Chapter Five, if you guys give me good enough feedback, this may continue throughout the rest of the story... We shall see. Just let me know. But now it is onwards and upwards for us! Here is the next Chapter!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Fourteen: Love and Memories**

**Haymitch**

I am in complete and utter shock and terror as I watch Katniss and Peeta fight off these new giant Tiger mutts in a brand new version of the Hunger Games. I can't really believe my eyes. I magically got them both out of the first games, definitely because of some good acting from Katniss, I plotted with the Rebels to get them out of the second games... But I have no idea how I'm going to get these two out a third time. These two kids have become the closest thing I have to family any more, I've got to figure out something.

I'm about to leave my office and head over to the President's when I hear something that makes my heart stop, "PEETA NO!" I glance back at my television just in time to see Peeta avoid getting attacked and swing his flaming sword down into the side of the giant Tiger mutt that happens to be on fire as well. Yet it does nothing to this mutt, although because its so freaking big its momentum carries it off a cliff all on it's own. I am frantically trying to decide whether or not to continue watching, but I decide that I need to be proactive in getting them out. I don't bother turning the television off, but I sprint out of my office and down the hall to go see the President. Plutarch and her are surely already putting together a rescue plan, aren't they? I open the door to her office revealing the two of them along with a collection of other top Rebel leaders. Behind them another television screen is showing what I'd hoped I wouldn't have to watch.

"What are you doing? Keep moving!" I hear Peeta say. The camera reveals that Katniss has stopped ascending the mountain ridge like the others, and turned her arrow back towards Peeta. What in the world is she doing? Then as she does it, I realize just how brilliant that girl really is. Her arrow whizzes past Peeta and hits the ridge line behind him blowing a huge gap in between them and the mutts. I can't help but grin. 'You're making me proud sweetheart,' I think to myself. But back to the more important matter of getting them the hell out of there.

I walk through the chaos that is ensuing everyone, "Madam President..." I begin.

"Ah yes, Haymitch, I was wondering when you would make your way down here. I'm sure you've realized what's going on," Coin replies.

"Um... Yes Madam President, I think the entire country knows what's going on at this point. The question is, what are we gonna do about it?"

She shakes her head grimly, "At the moment, there isn't much we can do."

I drop my jaw and give her a blank stare of disbelief. "What are you talking about? We have control over most of District 4 at this point, lets just launch a damn invasion and take control of that area!"

"It's not that simple I'm afraid..." She says.

I'm outraged! "What isn't that simple? We have four Victors over there that have risked their lives for this Rebellion several times now, and you're not willing to try and rescue them?"

She glares at me before using her eyes to indicate I should follow her off to the side for a more private conversation, so I oblige. "Recall Haymitch, that it was under their own suggestion that I let them go on this joyride rescue quest to save another Victor. I did not want them to go, so don't act like I'm some criminal for not wanting to go get them."

"Who cares who's idea it was?! I care about them! Their lives! Not to mention the lives of two of your soldiers, a member of your propo team, and yes, another Victor by the name of Annie Cresta who is a lovely young woman."

"I'm sure she is... But look at the grand scheme of things here Haymitch," she says using her thumb to point back at the screen. The group has all managed to survive and take refuge in a cave. They are save, for now. That gives me very little comfort. "They can survive. They can do this."

"You want them to stay there?! You want them to continue fighting against who knows what, just because they've survived the Games before? Clearly, you've never been forced through the hell that is a round of the Hunger Games. And with this round being one in which the odds are stacked _heavily_ against them, this conversation is bordering on ridiculous. We HAVE to go get them, Madam President. There is no other option!"

She shiftily glances around us and whispers so quietly that only I can hear, "We will Haymitch, don't worry. They won't die. Do you think I'd really let the Mockingjay die? But think about the public support we can drum up by letting these Games go on a little longer... Let them get into a fight or two with the Careers. They are in the Games, aren't they? So... let them play for a little while, won't you?"

I look at her in complete and utter disgust. She is using them for her own gain. For the furthering of her Rebellion. I'm quite certain that if I'd had any alcohol in my system I'd be throwing it all up over her face right now. But she is the President. If she won't do anything, or let anything happen, what can I really do? No. I refuse to accept that. I glare at her dead in the eye and say, "I'm giving you 24 hours Madam President, before I take matters into my own hands. If they don't get into a fight with the Careers that you deem suitable enough to use in a propo, I do not give a flying fuck. I will get them myself if I have to, and you will not stop me. 24 hours Madam President, that is all you get."

She is clearly taken aback by the idea of someone giving her an _order_. "Don't you see the bigger picture? Don't you get that we're all playing the same game here?"

"No. I don't believe that we're playing any sort of game here. Not when it comes to life or death. Not when it comes to life or death for Katniss and Peeta," I say standing my ground.

"Why do you care so much about them Haymitch?" She asks.

I give her a very quizzical look. What could she possibly mean? Why do I care about the only people I have left in this life that I care about? "Because I love those kids. They are as good as my own kids. And if you think for one second that I'm gonna let you risk their lives to further your own personal political agenda, you've got another thing coming to you," I add with increasing intensity and defiance dripping from each word. "24 hours, Madam President. Or I'll be putting together a team of my own to go and get them, and that is a promise." With that, I turn my back to her and leave without another word.

**Katniss**

Even after everything that has transpired today, being held by Peeta gives me a sense of calm that I never thought possible. Even in the darkest hours, he is able to be my shining light. My warmth. My strength. My solace. I fell asleep for a little while, but I couldn't stay asleep for long. Not with everything that has happened. I feel Peeta stir beneath me as I lay on top of him, and the beautiful, deep, blue eyes that brighten my life flicker open.

He smiles and says, "Well hello there."

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Considering it's still dark out, I'd venture a guess to say not very well," he says.

"I can roll off of you if you want to try and get some more sleep," I say.

"No... That's ok. Someone needs to stay awake and protect you," he says with a charming smile.

I blush and give him a quick kiss. "You are always looking after me... But we're both always looking out for each other, and I think that's why our relationship works so well. That, and you don't look half bad," I say teasingly.

"Yeah... You're beautiful, I guess." I playfully bite his lip before pulling him into another kiss. It's surprising to me that I'm so interested in kissing Peeta at a time when we could get attacked, literally at any given moment. He abruptly pulls out and asks me something that throws me completely off balance. "Do you remember Kohl Splitter?"

Kohl Splitter was a a big, rude, troll of a boy we went to school with back in Twelve. He was a bully, and the leader of a group of kids that made it their life's mission to beat up on weaker kids. I caught Splitter beating up a boy in Prim's year once, and that was all I needed to see to know he was a complete ass. But his parents were some of the wealthiest people in all of District Twelve, so the teachers never really had any control over him. "Um... Yeah. Why?" I haven't seen him in Thirteen, so I'm pretty sure he was killed in the bombings. Got what he deserved if you ask me.

Peeta smiles hesitantly, "I don't know if you remember this, but about a week before our first games, him and I got into a huge fight."

I vaguely remember this. But to be honest, I was very much a loner during our school years, Gale and Madge were really the only people I hung out with. In contrast to Peeta, who was easily one of the most popular kids in school. I'm surprised he never sees any of his old friends, because I'm sure I've seen some of them in Thirteen. "What does _he_ have to do with anything Peeta?" I ask as I seductively trail a finger across his chest, gazing at him longingly as I try to pull him into another kiss.

But he stops me, "Just listen, ok?" He asks so gently in a way that only Peeta could.

I smile and nod. "So why did you guys fight?"

He shrugs a little bit, "A lot of reasons I guess. We never really liked each other very much, but he pushed it too far one time..."

I ponder for a moment what in the world could make Peeta, of all people, get violent... And then it hits me like a brick wall. It's so obvious. Me. "What'd he say?"

His jaw clenches for a moment before it relaxes. "He started saying how he was going to volunteer for the Games that year, and how when he came back he'd make all the seam girls in our year his own... personal groupies." It was well known that many girl's in the seam dreamed about getting together with a victor should they ever make it out of the Games. The horrible conditions we lived in, many just hoped to get out of them. Attaching themselves to a victor seemed like the easiest way.

Peeta is clearly using more pleasant language because he's in my presence. "Is that all?"

He sighs, "No. Once he saw me listening in, he looked right at me and said, 'And just for kicks, I'll be sure to rub it in Peeta's face when I'm sleeping with that Everdeen girl...' And you can imagine how I took that."

I smile sadly at him, still resting my body on top of his, "Not well."

He chuckles a bit. "Nope. I got right in his face and told him he was so ugly that no girl would ever want to sleep with him, especially someone as beautiful as Katniss Everdeen. Let alone the fact he was so out of shape he'd never make it past the bloodbath in the arena. Haha. That was enough for him to throw the first punch."

I laugh. "You would. Did you win?"

He scoffs, "Seriously? You think I'd lose a fight against Kohl Splitter?"

We're both laughing now, "No..." I peer up at him and give him a curious look. "Peeta, not that I don't like hearing about you're amazing fighting skills, but why did you tell me this?"

He smiles, "Because I've always been looking out for you. Not just with the bread. You can ask anyone we went to school with, if anyone said anything bad about you or the seam, they had me to answer to. And considering I was the best wrestler in the school, no one really did."

I am touched. He really has always been looking out for me. Without even knowing me, without ever really speaking to me except for that day with the bread, he was always looking out for me. I grab his head from behind and pull him into such a deep kiss, it is the best I way I can think of how to properly thank him. The only way to thank him for his love for me is to show him just how much I love him. In between kisses I look at him as our noses graze and say, "I love you Peeta. So much more than I ever thought possible." He smiles and looks at me in awe as if he'd never thought this moment was possible.

I am about to lean in when we are interrupted by a soft voice, not the annoyingly pestering one of Johanna. "That is so sweet," I lift my head up to see that Annie and Finnick had been listening in on our conversation. Both are grinning widely. These are the first words I've ever heard out of Annie's mouth. Annie truly is beautiful and lovely, if somewhat bedraggled. She has flowing brown hair with sea green eyes. Her eyes are matched only by the beauty of Finnick's. "You two really are an adorable couple," she adds. "And to think that Finnick here didn't believe in your love story when you two came out of the Games together..."

I sit up and lean back against Peeta's chest and my eyes meet with Finnick's. He smirks and shrugs. I remember when we first met at the opening ceremony of the Quell, he pretty much dared me to tell him that Peeta and I weren't really in love. Maybe at that time we weren't, or at least I wasn't. But then again, maybe I was... Maybe I just didn't want to see it. "Thanks Annie, you guys are pretty damn cute too. Now maybe we won't be the only couple people gawk at back in Thirteen," I say jokingly.

"If we ever get out of this mess," Annie says gloomily.

"Hey, we're gonna make it out of here Annie, don't worry," Finnick replies confidently. "This isn't the first time I've had my back against the wall when dealing with Careers before."

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks as he strokes my hair.

Finnick laughs a little bit, "A story for another time, perhaps."

"Finnick, it's the middle of the night and we're stuck in a cave together. Is there really a better time?" I ask.

He laughs. "Fair enough Katniss. Well everyone, strap in. It's quite the tale..."

**Finnick**

"Well, back in my first games, I was part of the Career pack. Remember, I'm from District Four. While I didn't volunteer like many other kids did, just based on where I was from I aligned with the Careers. I think they let me in just because I was friends with Atlantia, who was the female tribute from Four in my year. They probably figured because I was young, I was weak. I certainly made them pay for it..." I trail off.

Annie gently rubs my back, "Hey, it's ok," she says calmly.

I smile, "I know... Alright, well as I was saying, I was part of the Career pack. Atlantia Valois was a family friend, and a few years older than I. We agreed that we'd stick together till the end, regardless of what happened in the arena... I thought that she meant it. We were about two weeks into the Games, and I don't know if you guys remember, but the arena that year was a coastal theme, which certainly played to my strengths, but there was only two groups left. The careers, of which there was only three of us left, and the other three or four tributes. One night when it wasn't my turn to guard the camp I had closed my eyes and almost fallen asleep when I heard Atlantia talking with one of the District Two tributes, I think his name was Tarkin or something stupid like that. They were talking about how they were gonna kill me the next day. Atlantia said that because I was so quick that the only way they were gonna catch me was if they kept me away from the water and in the highlands, and they'd have to surround me..."

Katniss and Peeta are paying very close attention, and I notice that Johanna has stirred as well and is sitting up. She yawns, "I've heard this one before. Keep telling it for the kiddies though," and Katniss shoots her a glare. It's funny when those two are together. While at first they seemed to despise one another, now they are two playful young woman... That still bicker like two young woman do. I chuckle a bit at this before continuing.

"I didn't sleep at all that night for fear of what would happen. In hindsight, it probably would've turned out better if they'd just killed me then instead of talking about it. Regardless, I was really worried. Between the two others they were both bigger and stronger than me, and far more experienced at killing than I was. At that point I'd probably only killed two tributes, while they'd each relished in their many kills. They told me that it would be best to move inland a little bit because the others would be expecting us to stay near the water, and I knew this was where they were gonna try and do me in. In my head I was trying to formulate a plan, I only had a spear and a couple throwing knifes. Tarkin had a sword and shield, and Atlantia had a mace, nothing seemed to make sense, it was like the adrenaline rush of facing death was blinding me before death was even upon me. I thought I was done for... Yet fate stepped in, and the odds surely must have been in my favor when Mags was given to me as my mentor."

"She sent you the trident and nets," Katniss says. I nod. "I'm pretty sure that must've been the most expensive sponsor gift in the history of the Games."

"Close to it," Peeta adds. "That feast Haymitch sent us in our first Games must've cost him a pretty penny," he says sarcastically with a smirk.

"Mags was paying close attention the night before, and she must've worked her ass off to pull enough strings together to get me that trident. She knew as well as I did that if I got my hands on a trident," I pause clinking my custom designed trident I have right now against the wall of the cave, "I'd be damn close to invincible."

"She was right," Katniss pipes in. "I don't know if I've ever seen such a bloody display of ruthlessness."

"Hey, who's telling the story, huh?" I respond playfully. Katniss just rolls her eyes. "Anyways, when that silver parachute came out of the sky, it was like hope was reborn inside of me. I think the other two didn't kill me right then and there because they were interested in what they could steal from my lifeless corpse. As soon as I opened the package, I knew what I had to do. I tossed the net over Atlantia to stall her and shoved my trident right under Tarkin's chin so that the blades came out of his head on the other side... It was gory, and I'm pretty sure I lost a part of myself in that moment. But I had to stay alive..." I feel a tear trickle down my cheek and I sniffle a little bit. "I may have looked ruthless in those Games, but I was affected the same as any Victor. It broke me inside to have to kill innocent people. The only thing that made this any better was that Tarkin was no innocent man, like many careers he relished, even enjoyed killing the other tributes, and I'm sure he would've enjoyed killing me."

"Reminds me of someone we know and may have to deal with again..." Katniss says trailing off.

Peeta looks up at the rest of us and says quite simply, "Cato."

I nod. "Cato was - or is? - the exact same type of Career tribute as Tarkin was. It takes a special kind of darkness to create what was inside the minds of those two... Anyways, once Tarkin was dead, I turned my gaze upon Atlantia. She was screaming under the net, begging me not to kill her, she was shouting how I was going back on our deal, how rotten of a kid I was and how everyone in Four was going to hate me... I quickly retorted that I'd heard everything she said the night before. I saw desperation flash through her eyes as all of a sudden she was apologizing profusely and saying how she didn't mean any of it. For a minute I actually considered letting her go, hoping one of the others would get her somewhere in the arena. But I realized that if I did, it was still going to end up as a showdown between me and her. The others would have been no match for either of us. So I did what I had to do... Our parents never spoke again after that."

An eery silence fills the air before Katniss speaks, "I'm so sorry Finnick..."

I shrug it off. "Don't be. It's in the past. But I know you two had your fair share of problems with the careers in your year... So did I. And I was one of them!" This elicits a giggle out of Annie. Oh how I've missed hearing that lovely laugh of hers.

I'm about to lean in and give her a kiss when I hear Johanna scoff. She has a way with doing this at the most inopportune times. "Well you know Finnick, not everyone was so lucky to be a part of the Career pack..."

I turn and eye her carefully, "No, you're right. Some of us were smart enough to not join a pack at all and pretend to be a weakling."

"Not everyone enters the arena with the physical abilities that you have,"

"Yeah well - " I am about to give her another quick and snappy response, but I'm cut off by Annie.

"Can we not fight? We're all in this together, and we really shouldn't be fighting," she says quietly.

I smile and give her a quick peck on the lips. "Yes you're right my love... I'm sorry Johanna."

She just rolls her eyes, "It's fine..."

"Johanna, why don't you tell us about your first games?" Peeta asks.

She doesn't respond right away and glances around the room before saying, "I don't know. None of those memories are exactly pleasant for me."

"I don't think they're supposed to be pleasant," Peeta says, "But come on this is bonding time here, we're all sharing.

She rolls her eyes again, but with a smile on her face this time. "Oh alright..."

**Johanna**

"Obviously you guys all saw my games, so you know what happened. I was 16, but I had the body of a twelve year old. I was a stick, with next to no muscle on me. My mother was so downtrodden on my chances that when I left, she had already given up hope that I'd come back..."

"Well that was dumb of her," Katniss says with a smile. I'm sure she's just trying to prod me along.

"Yeah, well I had a plan. My mentor was an idiot without a doubt, because she didn't even bother discouraging me from heading into the bloodbath, but I wasn't gonna listen to her regardless of what she told me. I made an alliance with the boy from my district, Draco Stassi, a lump of a boy but as strong as on ox. It wasn't so much of an alliance as an agreement he wouldn't kill me unless I was the last one left. I did team up with the girl from District Ten, Raylessi I think her name was, very cute girl, and she knew a lot about survival skills. She taught me a lot during training about what plants to eat, how to make traps, and in turn I taught her a little bit on how to hunt," I explain to everyone.

"I vaguely remember that," Peeta says. "I think Caesar talked about how you two were nimble enough to just live amongst the trees should the arena provide them for you."

"Yeah well," I continue, "we weren't that lucky. The arena that year was a frozen tundra. Being from the colder parts of District Seven, I was able to manage my own, but many weren't so lucky. The bloodbath happened, and I wisely avoided it with Raylessi, but Draco went in. He didn't die there, but he died from hypothermia shortly thereafter. He got a gash on his arm during the fight and didn't make it. But not a lot of people did that year. It was subfreezing temperatures the whole time, luckily I was able to steal a backpack with a sleeping bag in it, so I was set. And considering it snowed every damn day, access to water was never a problem."

"When did you start your helpless child routine?" Katniss asks.

"Instantly. As soon as Draco died, I made it seem like he was going to be my protector and I was gonna be doomed. I even convinced Kaylessi. At one point the careers found us and killed her, and I began wailing and crying like I never had before. I was in hysterics, I was uncontrollable, and I was weaponless. I think I must've guilted them into not killing me. I remember one of them laughing as they walked away saying 'She'll probably just die from the cold, she's so helpless she can't even feed herself!' Truth is, none of us could really find food, not in a frozen wasteland. By the end of the first week, it was just me and the careers left."

"Wow, you made it to the end without having to kill anyone, I don't think I realized that when I watched the Games. That's impressive," Peeta notes.

"Yeah well, we all know what happened next," Katniss says.

I nod gloomily as I retract my legs into my chest and place my chin on my knees as a take a deep breath. "I'd started tracking the Career pack at some point, because I still had no weapon. With everyone else dead, I had to follow them. Luckily for me, Career alliances _never_ end up well. They usually end up fighting amongst themselves. There was five or six of them left by the time I caught up to them, and I caught one of them on patrol around their camp, she'd had a falling out with the others and her punishment was having to stay on guard all night... That's when I let loose the viciousness I had buried deep inside myself. I grabbed the girl's hair and pulled a swath of it right off of her head. She was screaming, which wasn't good for me. Luckily she, by happens chance, had a battle axe. I quickly broke her hand, took the axe and split open her skull..."

"I remember watching that... I had to get up and leave. I couldn't handle it," Peeta says, and he shivers a little bit. "I'd watched the whole Games thinking you'd be able to just survive. I hadn't realized you had the killer instinct too."

"We all do when we're forced to," I say and let that sink in. Obviously we all know that seeing as how we all made it out of the Games. "Anyways, once the cannon sounded, I knew the rest of the pack wouldn't be far behind and I was right. I thought about fleeing, but I was just so over being in that damn arena, I chose to stand my ground. I'm sure it looked suicidal on the screen, meek little me standing up to four careers, but arrogance is probably the most dangerous attribute you can have in the Games, and I never forgot about that one boy who was laughing about me. He was ripe full of arrogance, and I wanted to be the one to wipe that smile off his face. Sure enough when he found me he broke into hysterical laughs, and it wasn't just him, all of the careers did. They couldn't believe their ally was killed by little ol' me. I made them all pay for not thinking of me as a threat..." I pause for a little dramatic effect as I look back up at everyone. "I charged the big dofus first and swung my axe at his shin and then right back down to get his achilles, his leg was messed up so he wasn't going anywhere. Then I took his dagger and shoved it right into the gut of a girl right next to him. Next I took my axe and hacked at another boy's abdomen until I could see his guts falling out of his stomach. At this point, the one remaining career tried to make a run for it, but I just threw my axe at her, it was like target practice back in Seven. She was done. All that was left was the big brainless idiot who was completely immobile... I went to pick up my axe from the back of the girl and slowly walked back over to him. I was covered in blood at this point, especially my face, but what illuminated through it all was the whites of my teeth being shown through my smile..."

"I think we all remember that," Finnick says dryly.

Indeed, it was a look that made me infamous in the Capitol and all of Panem. "He begged, he pleaded, he apologized, but I didn't care. I swung my axe at his face like I would any tree in the woods of Seven... I hacked at him to the point I made sure his mother wouldn't be able to recognize him. And then it was done, and I was the most unlikely Victor."

"Wow..." Katniss says.

I laugh a little bit, "That's it? I open up and tell you all about one of my darkest memories and all I get is a 'wow?'"

"Hey, you're the one who said it wasn't pleasant. I don't know what I'm supposed to say," Katniss retorts.

I smile at her. Even with our verbal battles through witty sarcasm, I am growing to like Katniss more and more all the time. She's still an uptight prude, to be certain, but she's not half bad.

Then Boggs comes into view, "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt this lovely trip down memory lane, but I think it's time to pack everything up. We need to get a move on."

"Why what's going on?" Katniss asks.

"Sun's coming up, which means the Careers will be on our trail very soon. We want to stay ahead of them..."

**Cato**

"Can't these stupid mutts work any faster?!" I ask indignantly. These damn mutts Snow has provided us are beastly, I'll give them that, but they're stupid. One of them ran itself right off a cliff earlier while giving chase to the Rebels, losing our best chance at getting those - those - little shits. How I hate Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark... I so desperately want it to be me that gets to kill them.

"Relax assface," Brutus says. "They'll do their job. They find our enemies by sniffing out fear. Considering the predicament the Rebels are in, they must be running off of the fumes of their fear..."

"Yeah, whatever. These things are stupid," I snap back, glaring at the giant Cat that walks alongside me. "Go do something useful you damn mutt!" It growls back at me in response.

"Don't be so mean to her Cato!" Glimmer says appearing from behind me. She is positively glittering and dazzling. She's so sexy, if she didn't just try and tell me what to do, I'd be hitting on her.

"Shut up Glimmer, we've got a job to do," I say defiantly.

"Hey, don't tell her to shut up!" Of course Marvel has to pop his big nose into this.

I'm about to shove him to the ground, but Clove steps in before I get a chance, "Marvel, Glimmer is never gonna fall for you no matter how many times you stand up to Cato in front of her, so just shut up and keep your head down." I howl in laughter as Marvel's cheeks flush brilliant bright red.

I'm interrupted by an intrusion by the physically imposing Gloss and his beautiful sister Cashmere, "Hey kiddies, how about you stop dicking around and focus on our job."

I stop laughing and the smile vanishes from my face, but not because I'm afraid of Gloss. "Who made you the leader of this group?" I ask.

"I never said I was the leader, did I? But now that you mention it, seeing as how none of you little twerps even won your Games, I'd say that none of you gets to question any of us," he sneers.

I march right up to him and our eyes meet in a heated gaze. I know that we are about to fight, but we are interrupted by the sound of Cashmere's voice, "Back down you two. Look! The mutts have found something."

She's right, they are growling and hissing as they head uphill, and we all follow closely. "You said these things track by hunting the scent of fear?" I ask to everyone.

"Yes," Brutus answers. "A beautiful new creation by the Capitol..."

The sound of the growls from these giant cats increases with every step we take, and I know that we're getting closer. I see the ridge line which Katniss Everdeen blew up to avoid getting caught last night, so I know that we're close. Just across the way, I can see a cave. What a perfect place for them to set up camp for the night...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! How did you guys like that? What do you think of me occasionally throwing in a perspective from one of these other characters? If you like it, please rank them in order of your favorites. Let me know what you thought of the chapter as a whole, and as always, please review!**


	15. Divergence

**A/N: Wow. Over 15 reviews on one chapter, and now we're over 100 in total. You guys are so incredibly awesome, I don't know how to say it otherwise. I love you all. Kim, I truly appreciate your reviews, and to the one who call's themself 'My Greatest Fan,' I am touched that you love my work so much. Seriously, it makes my day when I see your review. Moving on, sorry for the longer than usual delay, with Good Friday and Easter this past weekend, I didn't even get a chance to start this chapter till the beginning of the week. Someone mentioned a few spelling errors here and there, particularly with "Capital" vs. "Capitol," I have been going back through the chapters as I continue the story to edit this and other errors I've made. I'm good at proof-reading, but not right after I write something, I just don't have the perspective to do it that quickly. So if you care to read the chapters more cleanly, just wait lol, I've been editing them for a while and will continue to do so. That said, I'm glad you are all liking this adventure into their 3rd round of the Hunger Games. The next few chapters are going to be tough, and painful for some, but they're a lot of fun to write and there will be a little something for everyone... :) So get ready, it's time for some action!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Fifteen: Divergence**

**Katniss**

We are all leaving the cave and I feel great as the early morning sunlight gently hits my skin. I appreciate it for what it's worth, because I'm sure in a few hours the same sunlight will be melting my skin. But I feel good, loose, and ready to go. I'm even kind of laughing as Finnick tells a joke. All of that changes as we exit the cave. Coming up the ridge at the exact same moment are the careers and their tiger mutts, and my heart stops. My eyes meet with those of Cato's and I see a remarkably vile and distorted look of anger on his face.

"MOVE!" Boggs shouts.

We all comply and head to our left, the only viable way out of this mess at the moment, but not before I take an arrow and sending it whizzing towards Cato, which he only barely avoids. I quickly turn and begin our escape. Johanna is further ahead with Cressida and Annie, with Finnick right behind them. Peeta is struggling to move as quickly because of his leg, but behind him are Boggs and Titus. I trail back to help him, but there's not much I can do.

"No don't," he says and I look taken aback, "I'll be fine. Keep moving."

"Peeta, I'm not gonna let you fall behind," I say pulling his arm forward.

"You can't make me run any faster! You can't give me back the leg that Cato ruined, so please... Just keep moving," he says, almost pleading. Our eyes meet, and I understand what he's saying. He doesn't want his limitation to become my limitation. It's funny though, because in this moment I realize that in some ways he himself is my only limitation. I would do whatever I had to do in order to keep him safe, even risk my own life. As I have just now. Out of the corner of my eye I see something shinny speeding towards my head. Only at the last possible moment did I realize it was a throwing knife that came from the hand of Clove, and I fall to the ground as it clinks against the rocks above where I stood not seconds ago. "Katniss run!" Peeta exclaims.

I don't hesitate this time, especially after I see Boggs and Titus sprinting up the path as well. I'm not sure how we're going to get away from the Careers this time. They're too close. I begin thinking though as I run. We're going uphill... Which means that if we can find a suitable place, we'll have the high ground. With my bow, I should be able to pick off one of them, and with the throwing knifes Titus has, maybe we can kill a few of them. Getting the high ground is to our advantage. As long as we can find a solid vantage point somewhere along this path, we can turn our fortunes around.

I glance back at Peeta to see that while he's struggling, he's really pushing himself and keeping up. All those running drills with Finnick are really helping him right now, and I feel immensely grateful to Finnick in this moment. As I swivel my head back around to look forward, my eyes are caught by the sight of the cliff that is to my right. Easily a several thousand foot drop off is what awaits us should we take one misstep, so I'm careful now to keep my eyes ahead of me. Peeta can take care of himself, of that I'm sure.

I round a corner and my thoughts are interrupted when I see Johanna wielding her axe in attack position, looking over the pass below us which we had all just ran through. I see Peeta scurrying upwards, and I bring him into a warm embrace as he arrives. This is the high ground I was looking for, we have a clear view over the area in which the Careers will be running past any second. As we overlook this section of the mountain, there is a large rock formation behind us with two other larger roads winding on either side of the mountain. Here is where the road diverges, and if we can slow down the careers just enough, they'll be unable to tell which way we've gone, "Brainless, get out your bow, you should use one of those explosive tip arrows. Once Boggs and Titus pass by, you need to fire it," Johanna tells me.

"Are you serious? That's too close, we could all get thrown by the blast!" I protest.

"You got a better idea?"

The truth is I don't and I shake my head. So I get ready and take my aim. To my right is Peeta, Annie, and Johanna, to my left is Finnick and Cressida and I wait till I see Boggs and Titus run past my mark. As soon as they do, I take a deep breath and the moment I hear the pattering of the footsteps from the Careers, I let my arrow fly. I soon realize that was a huge mistake.

The blast does in fact hurt us as well, just as I predicted, only the consequences become far worse than I'd imagined. The explosion causes the rocks from behind us to begin crumbling and sliding forward. I lunge to get out of the way as the cliff begins to collapse downwards. I am hoping with all my heart it took out some of the careers as well, if my arrow didn't already do the trick. Yet it is when I stand up that I begin to question my actions. I look around, and I only see Boggs, Cressida, Finnick, and Titus. Where are Annie and Johanna? Where is Peeta? I feel a swelling of fear and horror gathering deep inside of me and I look over the cliff, "PEETA!"

It is only then that Finnick realizes that Annie is not with us either, "ANNIE!"

"PEETA WHERE ARE YOU?"

There is no response. Oh my god. I may have just sent the boy I love tumbling thousands of feet to his death... "PEETA!"

**Peeta**

_"PEETA!" I hear a voice say. "PEETA WHERE ARE YOU?" It asks me. I am too disoriented to respond. What the hell just happened? I open my eyes to see Johanna holding the edges of my face, slapping it hard as if to get my attention, or see if I'm there at all._

The voice becomes more clear, "PEETA!" I hear Katniss scream.

"KATNISS!" I shout back, needing her to understand I'm ok. "Katniss, don't worry about me! I'm fine!"

I lift my head off the ground and find a painful ring echoing throughout my mind. I'd had this feeling once before when I was younger. My brother Rye and I had been wrestling and he threw me a little bit too hard and when I hit the ground I'd woken up with this ringing sensation in my head. Later it was deduced to be a concussion. That is the only thing it could be right now.

"Peeta, can you stand?" Johanna asks quietly.

"I think so..." I use my hands to lift myself up and I'm taken by my light headedness. I see the earth wobbling below me, and I'm quite certain that I'm concussed. "What happened Johanna?" I ask as I look around to see her and Annie standing beside me.

"Katniss used one of her explosive arrows to put some distance between us and the Careers, only it seems to have backfired..." She says. I have no recollection of this. Or anything that's transpired recently. The last thing I remember is being in the cave sharing stories with everyone. I guess that's gone. Oh god how all I want to do is hold Katniss right now - or rather be held by her.

As if she can read my mind from wherever she is she shouts, "PEETA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?"

Before I can respond, I hear Finnick's voice as well, "ANNIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I wonder how far away they are from us. We need to regroup with them.

"FINNICK!" Annie screams back.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Johanna exclaims, clearly over it. So am I though, my head hurts too much to take anymore screaming and yelling. "WE ARE FINE! Take your path up the mountain! We'll take ours, hopefully we'll meet back up somewhere ahead!" Johanna states plainly. There is no response, and I am glad, my head probably couldn't take it. But my god do I just want to be with Katniss right now. Johanna scuttles over to me and says, "Peeta, do you think you can manage to keep moving? We're separated from the Careers for now, but I'm not sure how long we've got. We have to keep moving and try to meet back up with the others. I know you took a rough hit, but we've got to move..."

"I hear ya," I retort. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Lets go."

We both make to start uphill, but Annie lets out a whimper. Johanna rolls her eyes and makes to start scolding Annie, but I hold up a hand to stop her. They may have been friends for a few years, and probably know each other better than I do either of them, but I'm a people person. Even in my concussed state, I'm better with words than most people, and certainly better than Johanna.

"Annie, I know you're scared," I begin which only elicits a louder sob. "I am too, and while she'd never admit it, so is Johanna," I add with a smirk, "So all I need you to do, is take a deep breath. I need you to take a deep breath and realize that we've got to keep moving so that I can get you back into Finnick's arms. So that I can hold Katniss in my arms..." I say this as my mind drifts off to having the comfort of her touch on me once more. The soothing feeling of her hands on my face. The seductive draw of her lips on mine. "I promise you Annie, that I will get you back safely to Finnick, ok? But I need you to trust me. I need you to trust Johanna. I don't know what we're going to face, but I will protect you both from whatever dangers we encounter, I give you my word... Do you trust me?"

Her tears have stopped, as have the sobs, and I see a smile form from the corners of her mouth. Finally she nods, "Yes."

I return the smile, "Good, then we should really get a move on."

As I turn around, Johanna gives me an approving nod, and the three of us head uphill once more. Almost as soon as we begin hiking, my lightheadedness returns and I'm struggling. There's no getting around it. I find myself leaning against the mountain for support and stopping for a water break more often than I should, yet doing so gives me pause. I realize that I have the five gallons of water and the _spile_. I understand that if I don't keep plowing ahead and make my way back to Katniss and the others, they could all die from dehydration. I refuse to let that happen because of a small little concussion. So I redouble my efforts, refusing to give in. The heat is really starting to pick up, it's easily 90 degrees already and I don't see how it could be any later than ten o'clock in the morning. I can only imagine what this afternoon's heat will bring. We've already been hiking for a few hours, and for all I know we could be going in the opposite direction of the others. The three of us continue in our trek with no real end in sight, only knowing that we have to meet back up with the others, there is no other choice.

Eventually, during a water break I can feel the despair settling in amongst Annie and Johanna. I feel like it is and always will be my job to be the unreal optimist. Even in the darkest of situations, it is called upon me to make others feel better. I'm not sure why this is, but I relish in the opportunity to brighten the moods of others. I guess you could say I was born to help people, and that's not far off. Indeed, my father always used to tell me things like that. "Look you two, I know that it's getting pretty damn hot out, and I know we're not any closer to the others than we were two hours ago. That's ok though, because we're still together, and we're still safe. We can only assume that since no cannons have gone off, that the others are safe too," both of them slightly perk their heads at this news. The reminder of the cannon signaling a death hit both of them like it was news that we are in fact in another round of the Hunger Games and not just in some sort of twisted hunt where we are the prey. I chuckle to myself, at it's core isn't that what the Games were always about anyways? "So come on, perk up. I think I see a ridge line around the bend, maybe we'll be able to see something up there."

We all take our last swigs of water before I begin marching upwards once again. Before long though, Johanna sneaks up from behind me and says, "You know, you really are a magician with words. It's a wonder it took so long for brainless to fall for you..." She says with a sad smile.

I return the look, "No... I know why it took so long."

She gives me a curious look while tilting her head, and glancing back I can see that Annie's interest is also piqued. She may be quiet and a little different, but she is certainly present. "Oh come on Peeta, you're not gonna leave us with that are you?"

I laugh, "No, I guess that wouldn't be fair. Well, you guys know about our story with the bread?"

Johanna rolls her eyes, "I think every damn soul in Panem knows that story by now, Peeta. If you're gonna use that as an excuse as to why she didn't fall in love with you sooner, you really are a whipped-ass-lover-boy," she adds playfully.

I give her a smirk and a shake of my head, "Just listen you impatient brute..."

I pause for dramatic effect just to piss off Johanna, but before she can say anything, Annie speaks. "Peeta if you don't want to tell her, can you at least tell me? I absolutely love hearing love stories!" She exclaims.

I chuckle to myself. It's pretty funny to have these two eating out of the palm of my hand even in a situation as gloomy and _sweaty _as the one we find ourselves in. As we round a corner coming into the shade, I continue, "Well, so that day when I gave her the bread, I knew I should have gone over to her and given it to her. I should have gone over and told her that I wasn't going to let her starve, that I wasn't going to let her die... Instead I chickened out. I just tossed it to the ground..."

Johanna stops me, "Peeta, you were what, eleven? Most boys are pretty shy at that age, especially around girls they like, even more so with a boy like you that was already _in love_ at that point," she says the 'in love' part with great exaggeration. "Don't tell me you actually think - "

But I cut her off. "I do think so. I'm sure of it in fact. If I had been there for her when she needed me then, who's to say Gale would've ever been a part of her life? At least, in the manner in which he was a part of her life?" I let that question linger, as I question it myself. I've replayed that day over and over and over again in my mind more times than I care to count. If it had been me helping to take care Katniss and her family all those years ago, instead of Gale, things could have turned out entirely differently. I continue pondering it for a moment, before coming back to reality and remembering the situation we find ourselves in, and I smile, "But that's neither here nor there. Everything happens for a reason, right? Katniss and I ended up together anyways, so I'd say that it doesn't really matter why it took as long as it did for us to get together. I just want to focus on getting back to her. So shall we continue then?"

Johanna rolls her eyes with a smile on her face while Annie looks on in adoration. She really must love hearing other people's love stories. I privately note that I need to talk to her and Finnick about their love story eventually. But without any further delay, we continue our hike. It continues on in silence for a while before we reach the ridge line. But then, silence is drowned out by the sounds of Annie's familiar screams.

Let alone the fact we are thousands of feet above the ground, but it appears as though the Games has presented a new challenge for us. The ridge is not like the first one we encountered, straight and narrowing. It's is hilly, up and down and up and down, zigging and zagging back and forth, with many sharp edges and jagged rocks, and there appears to be different types of terrain on different parts of the ridge, but this is not what makes it so terrifying. There are large chunks of the ridge that are broken up, and they are rotating and moving in different patterns making new ways to move along the ridge. Shit. With my leg and concussion, I don't know how I'm going to do this, let alone Annie. Johanna is the most nimble among us, but I can already tell she is trembling with fear.

I take a moment to survey the parts of the ridge that are moving... It's like they are not even a part of the mountain range itself, the Capitol merely built this as a trap or trick for us. But I calm myself and begin watching for the pattern. I note that it seems there parts moving are in groups of four, each one of them moving and rotating in it's own unique way. But then it repeats as you go along the ridge. So the first moving part of the ridge shifts out to the right, rotates clockwise, moves in front of us, rotates again before going back to it's original position and then repeating the process. The next three moving parts all do some variation of this, and I feel more confident that we can get across. "Alright you two, I need you to each take a few deep breathes, calm down, and then follow my lead," I say with pride in my voice.

"You sure you'll be able to lead us Peg-leg?" Johanna asks.

Before I can respond, I hear voices quickly approaching from behind us. I hear the familiar cackle of the vicious Cato coming up the mountain. "Time to find out! Let's move!" I exclaim as I make my way to the edge of the ridge. As the first moving piece of the ridge comes up to us, all three of us get on. It's first rotation throws all of us a little bit, although it is fairly large so none of us were in real danger of falling off. I'm sure the further we go though, the smaller the platforms will be. We quickly scurry off of the first one and get onto a solid piece of land. I look ahead at the daunting challenge that lays before us, it's quite a doozy.

My thoughts are interrupted however, by the call of my name, "PEETA!"

I look back and see the glare of Cato's eyes directed right at mine. I look back at the girls and say, "We need to keep moving. They'll be on us in no time." I take one more glance back at the Careers and notice that not all of them are present. Some of the others must have followed Katniss' group, this only gives me more reason to keep moving. We swiftly move along this part of the ridge, scaling up sharp rocks and weaving our way through the windiness of it until we get to the next rotating part of the ridge. "When we get on to the next part, stay low. Keeping your center of gravity low will make it less likely you fall or something."

All they can do is nod. We're all out of breath to varying degrees, just trying to make sure we stay far enough ahead of the Careers. As we jump onto the next flying piece of rock, I hear Cato call out my name again. "Peeta! If you give yourself up, no one needs to get hurt!"

I scoff as I find that very unlikely. "Come on, lets keep moving!" I say as the platform brings us to the next part of the ridge. This part of the ridge has an entirely different feel to it. Much more tropical, with waterfalls running down the parts of the ridge we need to climb, with only a rope helping to guide us. There is lush green flora everywhere. How the hell did they manage this? I guess it's the Capitol and they do whatever they want, but this is getting ridiculous. I let Johanna take the lead this time because she is more nimble than I and I'd probably just slow everyone down. True to form, Johanna scales this part of the ridge in record time. Annie goes next, and while she is weeping practically the entire time she's climbing, she makes it up too. Finally it's my turn and things are going fine, probably because the adrenaline is pumping through my veins like I've only got minutes to live - which probably isn't far off - as I'm sure the Careers are closing in on us. I'm almost at the top when I see a terrified look on Annie's face.

"Peeta swing to your left!" Johanna shouts.

I don't hesitate and I roll my body into the waterfall on my left, clinging onto the rope for dear life. My eyes are open, and I see a spear whizzing past me. I glance down, clearly thirty or forty feet at this point, and see that the Careers are right there. Cato's hatred for me is burned deeply into his eyes, and he grabs hold of the rope just as I pull myself up with the help of Johanna. I make to keep moving, but Johanna holds off. "What are you doing?!" I exclaim.

She gives me that mischievous smile that I know so well as she still stands over the cliff. Annie and I walk back over to her and I think I realize what she's doing. Cato is climbing furiously and fervently trying to make his way up as fast as possible. I think the fact that we haven't run off in fear of him only drives him to keep moving. "You think the fall will break his leg?" I ask, somewhat hopeful.

Johanna cackles, "Only one way to find out I suppose... Would you like the honors Peeta?"

I grin and nod. With a swift movement I swing my sword onto the rope which then snaps, sending Cato tumbling back downwards. He'd probably already made it halfway. As I glance over the cliff, he is writhing in pain on the ground below us and clutching his leg for dear life. I can't help but feel a little giddy inside so I yell down, "Payback's a bitch, ain't it Cato?"

"I HATE YOU!" He screams back to me. I can't control my laughter. I feel so evil, but after he cost me my leg, I believe it's only fair that he loses his. Or at least has it fractured for the time being. The slope of the waterfall is such that it's still scalable so I'm sure the rest of the Careers with Cato, of whom I cannot tell who they are, will surely be moving on without him. But we have certainly stalled their pursuit of us.

We continue on with our climb, with the ridge we now find ourselves in resembling more and more of a tropical rainforest, much like the arena from the Quell. I find myself in awe that the Gamemakers were able to create something like this out in the middle of the desert. This is no ordinary arena, and these are no ordinary Games. We come to the next rotating chunk of flying rock and quickly jump onto it. Yet this time it does not seem to be going in the pattern I thought it would, it almost seems like it has a mind of it's own... No... But my worst fear is soon realized. The Gamemakers must've taken control of this individual platform, because we are zooming past the rest of the the ridge and making a beeline for a road I can see on the side of the mountain. As we get closer, I can see a group of people collected nearby. I take a deep breath, understanding what awaits us. What has haunted my nightmares for over a year now is finally about to become a reality. We are going to be fighting the Careers. There is no running this time. It then dawns on me... None of the Careers followed Katniss and the others, they were simply on this side of the ridge. I'm the target, I'm the one they want. Just as they did in District 8, the Capitol wants to use me to hurt Katniss... I can't let that happen. We get closer and closer until the rock slams into the side of the mountain and the three of us get thrown face first into the dirt. Ouch. That definitely does not help my concussion.

"I will finally have my revenge..." I hear a familiar low voice growl. I lift my head out of the dirt to see Brutus standing alongside Marvel and Glimmer. "You two can take the others, but this punk right here is mine," he says lifting up his spear into attack position.

I sigh as I pull out my sword and ignite it's flames. I never considered myself to be a fighter or a killer, and I certainly never wanted to be one. But I am a survivor, and I am a Victor of two rounds of the Hunger Games, I'll be damned if I die in my Third. "I killed you before Brutus, I can certainly do so again." The three of us spread out, with Glimmer lining up against Annie and Marvel squaring off against Johanna. I hope those two can hold their own, because Brutus is gonna be a challenge.

With a guttural war cry Brutus thumps his free hand on his chest before charging at me. I wait till the last possible second to dodge to the side, letting Brutus overrun me. His momentum carries him so far he almost crashes into the side of the mountain. I swing my blade at him, but he counters with such ferocity I'm nearly thrown off my feet. He is jabbing, and using short strokes of his spear to try and get me. I'm far quicker than he is, it's like picking on an old cat. They want to bite you and they try to bite, but they just can't quite catch you. I smile as I realize the true benefit of all my sparring matches with Finnick back in Thirteen. When I swing my blade high, he dodges it and gets ready to thrust his spear into my chest. Much like a familiar sparring round with Finnick though, I use my newfound flexibility and lean back so far that I might as well be falling to the ground to avoid his spear. I shoot my body back up and using my momentum I plunge my blade on fire deep into the abdomen of Brutus. He glares at me as his mind is racing in shock of falling at my hands once again, and he tries to strangle me with what little strength he has left. It is of no use though, and I throw his lifeless body to the ground and the cannon sounds off.

I feel so victorious, and yet as I glance around horror consumes me. Cato, Clove, Cashmere, and Gloss have all reappeared, no doubt being moved here by those flying rocks. They helped Glimmer and Marvel overtake both Johanna and Annie, and the six remaining careers have my two friends on their knees at knife point.

Cato has a reinforced something around his leg, but even as he hobbles forward his smile glitters with triumph. "Well fought Lover-boy, I never liked Brutus very much... He seemed too much like a _brute_, if you know what I mean."

I ignore this statement. "Let them go," I demand.

Cato cannot help but laugh out loud and directly in my face. To be honest, if I were in his position, I'd do the exact same thing. "I don't think you're in any position to be demanding anything of anyone."

"You said that if I turned myself over to you, they didn't need to get hurt. Here I am, so let them go." I'm not really sure why the words are coming out of my mouth as they are, but I can't stop them. It's just who I am.

"I never said I'd let them go, did I?" He asks me with a cocky grin and I clench my teeth. We both understand that he's won. "I'll tell you what Lover-boy, since you are giving yourself up, I'll leave them right here. Hands and feet bound, with no water," my heart drops as he says this. "It's only about noon right now, so I give them a couple hours at most before they die anyways, heat is gonna reach well over a hundred and twenty degrees. If they don't die from dehydration, their skin just might boil! But I won't kill them in front of you if you'd prefer they die this way. Does that work with you?" My eyes meet Annie's, and then Johanna's. If I'm going to sacrifice myself, I want there to be at least a chance that Katniss and the others can rescue these two. I silently nod my head. "Excellent!" Cato exclaims. He ties them up and kicks them into the ground, taking great joy in doing so. "Come now, Peeta, it's time for you to meet your fate."

I close my eyes as I realize what's going to happen. Much like in District 8 with Thread, they are going to hurt me, they are going to torture me, they are going to break me in order to break Katniss. I sigh with great sadness filing my heart. It seems as though the odds will never be in the favor of the 'star crossed lovers of District 12...' "Fine. Let's go." I say.

Cato stops me as I walk up to him, and he puts a hand on my shoulder, and gives me a sarcastic smile. I know what's coming before he even does it. He slams his fist directly into my jaw, and just on the impact I'm sure that it's fractured in someway, shape or form. But as he makes contact, I coyly drop the spile into the dirt by Johanna, making eye contact with her one last time. I won't let them die from the heat, that's for sure. Then I'm snapped back to reality, "That's for my leg," Cato says scornfully. He gives me a good hard shove and we begin our long walk down the mountain back to the cornucopia I'm sure... Where they will broadcast my beatings and torture for the whole world to see. I'm trying to remain strong, but I feel a single tear trickle down my cheek. Life is cruel...

* * *

**BOOOOOOOM! How'd you like that chapter guys? Again, sorry for the delay, but it was the holidays. With the end of the school semester rapidly approaching, I'm gonna be making posts less frequent unfortunately. Probably only about once a week as finals get closer and closer. That said, don't go anywhere! There is still lots more action to come in 'Change of Fate.' I've already begun work on the next chapter, so it should be up shortly. Please review!**


	16. The B-Team

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the support as always! I can't believe we're over 125 reviews already! GAH! I love you all so much, you're freaking awesome! peetagrl3... I know, believe me, I know... I don't like hurting Peeta, but with him not being hijacked in this story, he's gotta experience some pain along the journey. I admit that I'm a cruel heartless bastard cuz you're not gonna find out what's happened to Peeta in this chapter... I know, I'm crushed as well. But fear not! You will soon enough! And I think you'll all really adore this one. Special shoutout to mockingjmellark1210 and ct522 for acting as my soundboards and beta readers. But I don't want to take up too much time seeing as how I know you're all dying to know what happens next, so lets go!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Sixteen: The B-Team**

**Haymitch**

As soon as I see Cato's fist land on Peeta's jaw, I've seen enough and leave my office. I have to move quickly, because he's going to get hurt real bad if I don't. In reality, I'm four or five hours away from him so he's gonna still gonna get roughed up a bit. Or a lot. I can only hope that I can get out of here quickly - and that Coin doesn't put up a fight. Thoughts of what they might do to Peeta, even the idea they might take him to the Capitol, creep their way into my mind as I sprint down the hallway to reach Coin's office. As I reach it I'm ready to kick the door right in and make my demands, but I am surprised when Plutarch slyly steps out and shuts the door behind him without a sound.

"Move aside Plutarch, I gotta talk to the President," I say almost shoving him out of the way.

He shakes his head sternly, "No. I know what you want, and she's not gonna let you go." Anger swells in my chest and I'm about to unleash the fury on this stubby little fat man before me, yet he holds up a hand and says, "Let's go somewhere more private to talk. Your office?"

I'm not clear on what he's up to... Plutarch has always been a hard man to read, but I oblige. We walk back to my office in silence, and I let my anxiety about the safety of Peeta and Katniss take ahold of me. The things the Capitol could do to Peeta if they take him out of the arena are unthinkable. If Katniss thought what Thread did to him was painful, it will pale in comparison to what they'll do to him if they manage to get him to the Capitol. I shudder at the very thought of such things.

As we reach my office, I open the door and as soon as Plutarch closes it I let my thoughts explode into words, "I don't give a shit what that woman tells me I can or cannot do. I'm putting together a team, and I'm going to District 4 to rescue them."

He smirks, "Good. I'm glad, I'll help you. But we've got to be discreet and move quickly. They don't have much time."

I tilt my head and squint my eyes as I give Plutarch a quizzical look, "What are you getting at here? What's your play?"

He sighs, "The President and I may be in lockstep on a lot of things, but this is not one of them. She's letting this play out too far, she's convinced she's engaged in some sort of war of the minds with Snow... I don't understand it personally. Do you have any idea who you want to recruit for this mission?"

Come to think of it, not really. I realize that most of the people I'd want for this are already in the arena. My A-Team would consist of Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, Boggs, and many of the others we sent with them. My options are going to be far more limited... Clearly Plutarch can see that I don't really know, so I say, "Well all I really need to do is go into the mess hall and tell everyone I'm going to rescue the Mockingjay, I'm sure I'll have more volunteers than I can fit on a hovercraft."

Plutarch, however, just shakes his head. "No, we can't do that. Remember, the President doesn't want this to happen yet. We have to do this, but quickly and very quietly... So think hard about this... Who can you trust? Who can we trust?"

"That's easy," I say. "Beetee without a doubt. And The good people of District 12, they would do anything for Katniss and Peeta."

"That's true. But how many of them have ever used a weapon before?"

I lower my head in dejection, "Hardly any... Except for the few that have joined the military since they arrived here."

Plutarch nods, "There's a few soldiers I have close relations with that I trust, I'll speak with them, and I'll get Beetee out of his dome in the weapons area... But you need to talk to Gale Hawthorne." I nod my head, "He's a fine soldier I've watched his progress in training, and he'll get the rest of the soldiers from 12 without you having to directly go around and talk to them all, arousing suspicions and what not... I get the feeling that the President is suspecting you're gonna try and pull something."

"Makes sense," I say dryly. "Plutarch, we're gonna need a distraction, and I don't mean here."

"I know what you meant," he replies. "The President is not gonna be happy..."

"We don't have a choice! We are at best five hours out, and that's if we can get everyone recruited and takeoff within the next hour. Our troops are just a few miles south of the arena's location. We need them to attack! We need them to draw out the Peacekeepers that are surrounding the arena. If they don't do that, this little rescue mission of ours is dead on arrival."

Plutarch and I just stare at each other for a long few minutes before he slowly nods his head. "You're right..."

"Who's in charge over in Four?" I ask.

"Paylor," he says quietly.

"Good. Paylor will want to do what's right, not what Coin tells her to do. Can you get in touch with her?"

"Yeah..." He pauses for a moment, perhaps wondering if what we're doing would be considered treasonous. "I'll call her from my office, just so things don't look suspicious. But you need to get a move on, Soldier Hawthorne should still be at his compartment in the residential zone. Room 339. Have your team meet in Hanger Bay 7, it's my personal hanger, we'll use my hovercraft."

I nod and shake Plutarch's hand, "Best of luck my friend," I say before be both leave.

I hurry off down the myriad of hallways and tunnels to the residential zone. On my way over, I begin to ponder what Gale's response will be. I never disliked the kid, and I'm sure he appreciated the fact I kept Katniss alive, but there is clearly tension. I haven't seen much of Gale, but the last I heard he was trying to steal Katniss away from Peeta. I can't help but roll my eyes even right now, I'm getting too old for love triangles, and given everything the two of them have been through I thought this was behind them. Clearly I was wrong as it led to Peeta overdosing, but that's neither here nor there. I find myself outside the door of Room 339, and I politely knock.

The door swings open to reveal a woman with olive skin tone and silver seam eyes, I knew her to be Hazelle Hawthorne. She eyes me gloomily, "Oh hello Mr. Abernathy," she begins, "How can I help you?"

"Please, call me Haymitch..." I state and she smiles. "How are you Hazelle? I was wondering if I could speak with your son Gale..." I say.

She opens the door more fully to reveal Gale sitting on the couch with his younger siblings watching the Games. The camera is on Katniss at this point who is having a conversation with Finnick. "Gale, Haymitch Abernathy would like a word."

Gale looks up at me and nods, kisses his younger brother on the forehead before greeting me at the door, but I squirm my way inside the room. I don't want to have a conversation such as this in the halls where we could be overheard. Gale eyes me carefully, "What do you want Haymitch?"

"Do you have somewhere we can speak privately?" I know that Gale's family is trustworthy, but who knows what his siblings might let slip at school or something.

Gale must be picking up what I'm putting down, and he leads me into a smaller room, which I take to be one he shares with his brothers. "What's the plan?" He asks. I am slightly taken aback at his understanding of why I'm here before I say a word. "I haven't been in the Hunger Games, but I'm not stupid Haymitch. So I'll ask again, what's the plan?"

I nod solemnly and speak very quietly, "The President doesn't want me to rescue them," Gale opens his mouth to interrupt but I stop him by putting my hand up, "I know, it's disgusting, it's horrible, it's vile, but it is what it is, and I'm doing it anyways. Plutarch is helping me, but we need to do this covertly and quickly. We need to get out of here in the next hour, but I also need a team... I know you're in, but I need you to get whoever you can from the military. Anyone from 12 that has joined the service since we arrived, I need them."

"It's done," he says matter of factly.

"Anyone else you deem trustworthy, anyone who you don't think will go running to Coin at the sound of the plan, we need them. We need anyone and everyone we can get. We're going to be dropping into a live action war zone by the time we get there, we're going to need all the guns we can get."

"Understood," Gale responds curtly.

I chuckle a bit. He really is a man of few words. "One more thing, and I apologize in advance if this gets a bit too personal but it needs to be said... Are you going to be able to put aside whatever... things you're dealing with when it comes to Katniss and Peeta?" He shifts a little in obvious uncomfortableness. "Because as much friction there is, I'm counting on you. They're both counting on you."

"I would never let anything bad happen to Katniss..." Gale trails off.

"I'm quite certain of that. But what about Peeta? I know you're not a fan, but as much as we're going to rescue all of them, Peeta is the one in immediate danger. The boy is walking off to his imminent torture and potential death if we don't get to him in time. I need to be able to count on you to put aside your animosity, and if the time comes and the need arises, you need to rescue him," I pause as I let that ring for a moment. "Can you do that?"

I can see him clench his jaw and then he cracks his neck before looking back at me, "I may not like Peeta very much, or that he stole Katniss from me in some ways," I can't help but roll my eyes as he says this. Oh teenage angst-romance! "But I don't hate him. He's too good of a person for that. You don't need to worry about me Haymitch..."

I nod. "Good. Now, we need to move very quickly. I need you to go and convince all the troops from 12, I would go with you, but Plutarch seems convinced that the President is watching me... So we don't want to arouse suspicions, which is why I need you to do it."

Gale stands up quickly, "Alright then what are we waiting for?"

I smile, we just might pull this off. "Nothing anymore. Meet me in Hanger Bay 7 as soon as humanly possible Gale."

He nods, and leaves without another word, leaving me alone in his room. Wow, he is just like Katniss with their deadly silence. I guess that's the hunter ability in both of them. I leave his compartment as well and head back to my office. I have a few loose ends I need to tie up before I head down to the Hanger. As I walk in, I'm a little shocked when I see a soldier sitting down waiting for me watching the television. I glance at the screen to see that the beating of Peeta is well underway and I make my return announced by turning it off.

"Can I help you?" I sneer, while privately hoping that someone did not leak the plan already.

The boy looks up at me and quickly stands. He is well built, with chiseled features. He's got light brown hair and deep hazel eyes, with tanned but not dark or olive skin. Much like Peeta. He looks strangely familiar, and yet I'm sure that I've never met him before in my life. "I'm sorry sir, my name is Arturo. Arturo Clementine. My friends call me AC for short, I am a soldier here in District 13."

I nod, but laugh somewhat mercilessly. Poor kid, if only he knew I was in such a rush to get out of here, "I can see that... And yet it still doesn't answer my question," I say derisively.

If I offended him at all, he does not show it. "Sorry Mr. Abernathy, I'm from District 12 too. I went to school with Peeta and Katniss, and I grew up watching you stumble around on stage..."

I roll my eyes, "Look kid, I'm glad you thought of stopping by to say hello, but I've got a lot on my plate right now. As you no doubt saw, your former classmates are in a bit of trouble right now."

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm here," he says sternly.

I eye him cautiously. Could this be a ploy from Coin? Is she trying to find out what I'm up to? "Explain," I say this more as an order than a question.

He shuffles his feet a little bit, "Sir, Peeta Mellark was my best friend growing up. He was my best friend till that day when he was reaped for his first Games. I was standing right next to him when his name was called... No one ever deserves to be reaped, but Peeta certainly didn't. He is too good of a person. After Katniss had volunteered for her sister, I almost expected one of Peeta's brothers to do the same, but they didn't. I realized shortly thereafter that I should've volunteered for him..." He trails off. But I plan on letting him continue. He's here on his own, not because Coin sent him. His eyes meet mine before moving on behind me, like he's looking into the past and reliving some of his memories. "After his first Games and he moved into the Victors' Village he sort of cut himself off from the rest of our friend group. I think he was too heartbroken, what with Katniss ignoring him and everything... And I haven't seen him at all since we've been here in 13, he's been much too busy being a leader of the Rebellion and all, while I've been training... That's not the reason I'm here though."

I laugh, "Then please tell me Arturo, why are you here?"

"You're Peeta's mentor. He is suffering, and I can't stand seeing that happen to him any longer. I figured that there must be a plan in motion to rescue them, and I wanted you to know that I want to be a part of it... I need to be a part of it," he says emphatically.

I smile widely. This is exactly what I needed to see. "You came to the right person. And at just the right time no less."

"What do you mean? He asks innocently.

I don't hesitate. "You say Peeta is your best friend. You say you need to be a part of the mission to rescue him. Are you willing to risk your position in 13 in order to do so?" He still doesn't quite get it, so I spill the beans. "President Coin does not want to rescue him, Katniss, and the others. She wants to drum up public support for the war effort by letting them stay in that arena."

"WHAT? That's horrible!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, no shit. So I'm taking matters into my own hands," I declare.

His face straightens, "I'm in."

"You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," he replies.

I smirk. "Good, then grab that gun of yours, and welcome to the team. We're leaving right now."

He does as he's ordered and we quickly depart my office. Any potential hesitance or reluctance in his mind is not shown in his actions nor his body language. He seems to truly have Peeta's best interests at heart. I am curious as to what the extent of their relationship was - or is... Peeta never spoke much about his life before the reaping other than his family. Although from what I gathered from Katniss, Peeta was a very popular kid at school. He was 'always surrounded by friends,' she once told me. This was in stark contrast to Katniss herself who really only spoke to Gale, her friend Madge, and Prim. I make a note to ask Peeta about this part of his life when we get him back safe and sound... Eventually we get into an elevator, and before long we're outside of Hanger Bay 7. The doors quietly open and close quickly once we're inside. I'm shocked by how many soldiers are present, there are well over 50 people here. I swear I just left Gale a half hour ago.

"Holy shit..." I whisper.

Beetee makes his way out of the crowd to find me, "Haymitch long time, no see. Why don't you ever come to visit me?" he asks.

I laugh nervously, "Too busy feeling sorry for myself, I don't get to drink here."

"That must be terribly hard for you," Beetee quips.

"You have no idea. What I'd do for a bottle of whisky right now..."

"Ah, Haymitch, I was beginning to wonder when you'd get here," Plutarch says as he approaches me with Gale in tow.

"Yeah... You two certainly did a number rounding up people. How'd you manage this?" I ask.

Plutarch chuckles as Gale looks on in utter pride, "Well it's like you said. You let out a whisper that there's a plan to go and rescue the Mockingjay, we had more volunteers than we knew what to do with... I see you've found a recruit yourself! More the merrier I suppose," Plutarch adds.

"Yeah. He's from 12 as well, grew up with Peeta. He's a good soldier," I say without really knowing anything about the kid other than that he went to school with Peeta and Katniss.

Arturo speaks up, "Mr. Heavensbee, it's an honor to meet you sir. My name is Arturo Clementine," he sticks his hand out to shake.

Plutarch responds warmly, "Well met Soldier Clementine. I'm glad you've decided to join us on this little quest."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world sir... I owe it to Peeta," he trails off again, before looking back up and meeting a glare that was shot his way by Gale. This ought to be interesting. "Gale..."

"Arturo..." Gale hisses in response.

Plutarch and I share a chuckle, "You two seem a bit frosty. But there will be time to thaw out old friendships on the flight, we gotta get a move on, so huddle up with the rest of this platoon. I've got something to say before we depart."

The two of them don't take their eyes off of each other, but follow my order and line up with the rest of the team. Once things have settled down some, Plutarch and Beetee stand behind me and I begin to speak. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, you all know what we're doing. This is a top secret assignment, one that you have all volunteered for. I cannot promise that we will all return, but this mission could very well determine the fate of our Rebellion, and indeed the fate of all of Panem..." I pause for a moment to take in the looks of all the soldiers. I don't recognize all of them, but I do some. This is possibly the most important thing I've ever done in my life, and I'm doing it with a majority of people I do not know. My A-Team is in trouble, they're on the ropes. To save them, I've put together a rag tag collection of refugees and rookie soldiers, but this is all I'm gonna get. All I've got is the B-Team... "We might not know each other very well, hell I can count on one hand the number of you who's names I know, but that's not important. What's important is that we put our trust in each other, starting right now. If we don't, this mission will be a failure. So believe in yourselves, believe in me and Plutarch, but more than that... Believe in each other." I let that hang in the air for a while, I want them to believe... "Now let's get the hell out of here. We've got a battle to win and a team of soldiers that need saving!"

A collective, "Ooorah!" erupts from every single man as they all begin to file onto the Hovercraft. I realize that I may have wasted away the last 25 years of my life with a bottle in one hand and a knife in the other. But everything in my life has been a series of tests leading me to this one. This is the moment my life has led up to... I have to save Katniss and Peeta, there is no other option. This one, is for all the marbles...

* * *

**And that's a wrap! What'd you think? I had planned on doing other characters as well in this chapter, but I just kept flowing as Haymitch, I couldn't stop. That, and the other characters sections went on as well, so I decided to just put them ahead into the next chapter. What'd you think of Gale's return? What do you think of my OC Arturo, and the potential for exploring Peeta's past before the Games? It's an area that I've never really seen explored in any fic I've read, which is why I decided to go for it. Like it? Hate it? Let me know, and please review! I've got a test on thursday and a quiz on monday so I probably won't get another chapter out for a little bit, I know the suspense is killing me too... :D**


	17. In the Valley of the Shadow of Death

**A/N: You guys are all so freaking amazing! Over 140 reviews with plenty of story left to tell, I can't tell you how thrilled I am with the feedback I've been getting from each and every one of you. A few things, first: I feel like this is a good time to warn you all that I will not have access to a computer for the entire month of June. I will be going to Brazil for the World Cup (SO F***ING EXCITED!) so I want you to all be prepared for no updates that month. I know, I'm crushed as well, but it is what it is (please be happy for me!). I do apologize because I love writing for all of you and this story is so much fun to write which is why I'm giving you all notice ahead of time. I'll make sure to remind you all each chapter, but just know there will be no updates in June. I'll try and get as many updates posted ahead of then as possible, and I've got the perfect, most amazing cliffhanger to leave you on for the month I'm gone (I know, I'm just that evil hehehe). Moving on, I'll be adding Haymitch as a main character to the story, as I did with Snow. He's not going to be featured in every chapter, but he will be here and there. And I'm glad you all like the idea of me exploring Peeta's past before the games, I've been intrigued with that for quite sometime and have never seen it discussed in a FanFic. You'll get more hints of it in this chapter, although not directly, so be on the lookout for it. As for those of you interested in the AC/Gale dynamic, don't worry, it's in here :D. I know you've all been waiting to find out what's happening with Peeta and the Careers, and wait no more, it's here and I am 100% absolutely positive you are all going to love it. *In my evil Joker voice* And here. We. Go!**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Seventeen: In the Valley of the Shadow of Death**

**Katniss**

It's been hours since we were separated from Peeta, Annie, and Johanna. My heart was racing a mile a minute when we were first separated, but I've managed to calm myself - if only slightly. I've convinced myself that Peeta is big and as strong as an ox, and the careers would never be able to take him. Especially with Johanna nearby. The two of them would be a handful for anyone. That doesn't stop me from worrying though, I can only imagine what they're going through. Panic seeps into my veins as I realize that Peeta and I haven't been separated in an arena since the first games - when Peeta came to help me after I'd been stung by Tracker Jackers and he suffered because of it. He suffered at the hands of Cato. Who is once again hunting us. I can't even deal with this right now. But Boggs seems to think that the Careers are more concerned with us anyways, rather they're more concerned with capturing me.

As much as I want to believe that, I struggle with it because they could just as easily have split up and be chasing both of our groups. This only hardens my resolve in finding our friends quickly. United we stand, divided we fall. We are all walking along slowly as the heat increases steadily all day. It's gotta be over a hundred degrees by now. I'm sweating in places that make me uncomfortable, and being in this damn, black Mockingjay uniform doesn't make life any easier. And we don't have any water, which is making things potentially deadly.

I find myself watching Finnick as we continue on this trek, the only person in my group that I can actually call a friend. He is also the only one who is experiencing what I'm going through. I'm separated from Peeta. He's separated from Annie. I see him doing something with his hands, he appears to be fiddling with a rope. "What are you doing over there?" I ask as I approach him.

He looks up suddenly, as if he didn't expect anyone to talk to him. Kind of like he was stuck in his own head for too long. "Nothing really... Just something to pass the time."

I smile, trying to coax him out of his mind, "Don't worry about Annie, Finnick. I know Peeta, and he's not gonna let anything happen to her. I can promise you that."

He simply nods solemnly, acknowledging what I've said but perhaps not really believing it. "He's gonna be ok... That boy is a trooper." That he is. He better be ok, or someone is gonna have some hell to pay.

My thoughts are interrupted as we reach a large swath of shade and Boggs stops us, "Alright guys, lets take a break. No point in killing ourselves in this heat, especially without water."

I sigh in relief as I plop down next to Finnick and lean back against the mountain closing my eyes. I still can't believe we're back in an arena. I thought when we were rescued last time it'd be the _last time_ I ever saw the inside of one of these. I push the thought to the back of my mind as I pay closer attention to what Finnick is doing. It appears he's tying knots over and over again in the rope that he's got. "Does tying knots help you not think about Annie?" I ask abruptly.

Again, he jumps a little, as if I wasn't going to ask him anything. "Yeah... It keeps my mind occupied. It keeps me from worrying too much." I frown a little bit, I'd like something to help keep my mind off of Peeta. As if he was reading my mind, Finnick pulls out another piece of rope and hands it to me, "I got this from Boggs, he had a bunch in his backpack, remember?" I nod silently as I smile and happily take the rope and begin following what Finnick is doing with his piece. He is right; the tying and tying, over and over again is oddly soothing. It is relaxing in the face of so much adversity. "Helping?" He asks.

"Yeah. I didn't really think it would."

He smiles, and we continue on in silence for a little while longer. It is like a form of meditation. Only things I can hear are the quiet whimpers of Cressida, and the planning of Boggs and Titus. After a while though, Finnick does pipe up. "You really love Peeta, don't you..." It is a statement, as if he didn't believe it, not a question. I then recall Annie implying in the cave last night that Finnick didn't believe I loved Peeta, and what he implied when we first met at the opening ceremony of the Quell.

I'm taken aback slightly by the statement, because I've been sleeping with Peeta in his room that he shares with Finnick for a few months now. Pretty much since we arrived in 13. "Yes... Why do you ask?"

Then I see Finnick flash me a smile, that beautiful smile that girls have gone crazy over since he won his games ten years ago. "I knew his love for you was real from the moment he said it in his interview with Caeser. It was perfectly played with the Capitol, no doubt, but I could tell he wasn't lying. But with you I really didn't believe it for a long time. I thought it was complete bullshit, to be honest. But your actions since I've met you have indicated to me otherwise..."

"Like what?"

He chuckles. "I think I've known you love Peeta even longer than you have. I told him as much when we were in the last arena." I smile and blush, this must've been what Finnick told Peeta that he was always so coy about telling me. It makes sense now why he never revealed what Finnick said to him that night. "When he hit that force field in the arena, you didn't see yourself Katniss, you were... Unconsolable. You were unstable. You were reacting in a way that I realized only someone in love would react," he says all of this matter of factly. I am flabbergasted at Finnick's revelation, but he's not done. "Don't act so surprised Katniss. I've been in love for several years, I know what it looks like... I was with you guys in the arena. I saw the way he looked at you, and how you looked at him. The same way I look at Annie, and she looks at me. I saw you two on the beach talking about whatever it was you talked about, and I watched as you two refused to separate at the tree. It's not hard to come to the only logical conclusion Katniss, even if you're too thick to see it," he adds this last part playfully and I punch him in the arm.

But part of me knows that he's right. No, not part of me. All of me knows he's right. "Yeah... I guess I just didn't want to believe it for so long, I put it aside as if it was nothing. Just something for the cameras. I never wanted to fall in love, Finnick. And I certainly never planned to fall for Peeta," I say trailing off as I imagine his big strong arms wrapped tightly around me as our lips meet in beautiful harmony. I can't wait to be reunited with him.

He laughs, "That's where the humorous irony of life comes into play. Life often gives us what we need, not what we want."

I stare at Finnick for a moment. He continues to defy all of the predetermined conceptions I had made about him. He is profound and deep, and posses wisdom well beyond his years. "What about you?" I ask. "Did you know you were in love with Annie from the beginning?"

He smiles and looks out into the vast expanding desert that encompasses us at the moment, "No... She definitely grew on me. Much like Peeta did with you, I assume..." I smile and nod. Finnick and I are a lot more alike than I would've thought. "He's a great guy. You two are very lucky to have each other."

"I know..." Truly, I realize this every single day. And it's even more prevalent at this moment when we're apart.

"He's probably the best friend I have, to be completely honest with you. He's helped keep me sane back in 13, more so than I think anyone has realized."

"How do you mean?"

He sighs before speaking, "I've been so distraught with Annie being captured, I've been bordering on losing it here and there. I think I have a few times. He's been able to help me deal with all the mental stuff, helped keep me from locking my mind away... There've been times where I feel like the Rebels should have locked me away in a mental ward or something. But Peeta has helped pull me back." I realize he's talking about times like when Peeta rushed out of my room to stop Finnick from killing someone when we heard the news about Annie going into the arena right before we left. I guess there have been a few more of those occasions than I knew about. "Peeta is an amazing person, he is pure at his core. It's inspiring... I kinda thought it was all part of his act during the first games, as he drummed up support to get sponsors and such. But I realize he really is just that good of a person."

I am deeply touched by Finnick's words. But he is absolutely right. Peeta is a man with a heart of pure gold and an incorruptible soul. I don't think anything in the world could ever change that about him, and its one of the many reasons I love him. This heart to heart I'm having with Finnick is abruptly interrupted when Boggs rushes over to us, "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to move. I think we've found them."

My heart jumps almost as quickly as I do to my feet. Any energy I thought had been gone is now back and flowing freely through my body. All of us are running now, and the mountain's path begins taking us downhill. As we keep moving, two bodies come into view. They are tied and bound lying in the dirt in the smoldering heat. As we get closer, I see that the two bodies are those of Annie and Johanna. My heart stops at this realization. Where is Peeta?

Finnick rushes to the ground to untie Annie and pulls her into a warm embrace as Boggs unties Johanna. "Where is Peeta?" I ask both of them, not bothering to even greet them. As they catch their breaths, Annie and Johanna share a look. "Where is he?!" I repeat, impatience and worry has obviously filtered into my voice.

Johanna picks up the spile, which I notice is in the dirt before standing up and meeting my gaze. "We were chased and attacked by the Careers..." She begins, and then I look beyond where we're standing and see a large body lying in the dirt. That of Brutus. "Peeta beat Brutus, and we were fighting Marvel and Glimmer, but then the rest of them showed up and took us hostage. Peeta made a deal with Cato... They spared our lives, but they took Peeta. They took him to the Cornucopia..."

My heart shatters into a million tiny little pieces. Oh my god. They have Peeta. And they're gonna hurt him. They're gonna hurt him because they want to hurt me. Without thinking about it anymore, I take off running down the mountain. This can't keep happening, he can't keep suffering because of me. He doesn't deserve this. I feel a flame ignite inside of my very soul that grows larger and larger with each and every step that I take until it consumes my entire being in a blazing inferno. I will make every single one of those horrible clone mutts that lays a hand on my Peeta pay dearly. They will pay with their lives.

**Haymitch**

The flight out to District 4 is going smoothly thus far. A few hours have gone by without a hitch, and we're probably halfway there by now. At the moment, I'm in a teleconference call with Plutarch and Beetee discussing how to proceed with Commander Paylor, who has recently been put in charge of the rebels in District 4.

"... So let me get this straight," she begins. Paylor is a young commander, probably in her early 30s. But there is an authoritative tone to her voice that makes you feel as though her appointment wasn't arbitrary. "You want me to launch an unauthorized invasion of Capitol controlled District 4, explicitly disobeying command?"

I am very frustrated seeing as how this is at least the third time she's asked us this, but Plutarch responds, "Paylor, I talked to you about this a few hours ago and you were more than willing. What's changed?"

"The fact that command has explicitly told me not to do it!" She exclaims. "They say that if I were to proceed, I'd be putting all of the Victors' lives in jeopardy, and I don't disagree!"

I snap. "If we don't act then they're all dead anyways! Is that what you want on your conscience? You want the Mockingjay's death to be on your hands? Peeta Mellark? Finnick Odair? Johanna Mason? Boggs? All of those people along with the 50 valiant soldiers that are with us right now, are dead if you don't provide us with the necessary diversion."

She looks slightly taken aback, "Come on Haymitch, there's no way the President wouldn't go in and rescue them. She's smarter than that..." She trails off, perhaps unconvinced of it herself.

"I can tell you with 100% honesty, President Coin has no plan on getting them out right now," Plutarch adds. "She wants to watch this play out, and she wants to use the Games as a means of drumming up support for the Rebel war effort... I'm sure she would eventually send in a rescue team, but it could be far too late by that point."

Paylor looks dumbfounded. Like her faith has been shaken. Several minutes pass before she speaks again, nodding her head slowly, "Alright... Alright... I'll get my soldiers ready... When do you expect to arrive at the arena?" She asks.

"A little less than two hours," I say. "But we need you to attack before we get there. Draw the Peacekeepers away from the mountain so that when we go in to rescue them, we won't have to take surface-to-air fire."

"It will be done," She adds before signing off.

I turn to look back at Plutarch and Beetee, "Well now that THAT is taken care of..." I trail off.

"What is the plan once we get there?" Beetee asks. "So as to say, I doubt that all of our friends are going to be sitting idly by twiddling their thumbs at the Cornucopia."

Interesting point, "Well, rescuing Peeta is our first objective, and he is at the Cornucopia. Taking a vicious beating at the hands of Cato and the other Careers, I might add. And to be honest, I know Katniss pretty well, once she finds out what's happened to Peeta she'll be at the Cornucopia faster than a fire burning down a whole dry forrest." Both Beetee and Plutarch don't look entirely convinced, "Hey, this was the whole point of having Paylor draw the Peacekeepers away. If the rest of them aren't there for a prompt pickup, we fly around the mountains and find them ourselves."

Plutarch simply nods, "Makes sense... But listen, I'm gonna try and get some shut eye before this lovely little adventure of ours kicks into high gear, and I recommend you both do the same," he says waving his wand to us, "talk to you later!" And then he's gone.

Beetee and I share a chuckle as we leave the conference room. As we do though, I hear a loud commotion coming from the main chamber where all the soldiers are. I glance at Beetee and roll my eyes and we hurry down that way. As we pull into view, I see Gale holding AC in a headlock, both men being encouraged to continue their brawl by the other troops. AC throws an elbow into Gale's gut, and pulls a reversal - throwing Gale over his shoulder and dropping him onto the metal surface of the room. I decide to step in to keep it from escalating any further. I forcefully put my hand on the chest of AC to stop him from continuing, and then Beetee gives Gale a hand up. Gale makes to lunge at AC once more but Beetee holds him back and I give him a sharp look.

"Alright ladies, someone want to tell me why we're not playing nicely?" I ask sarcastically.

"This guy is a rotten piece of filth!" Gale shouts with venom seeping into his words. "He is a disgrace to humanity..." I look at Gale incredulously, never knowing that he could hate anyone as much as he did the Capitol, but I turn to AC and indicate he's to follow me.

"Both of you are coming with me right now," I say shoving Gale forward as he eyes AC behind me with disdain. Beetee leads us back to the conference room we'd just left and locks the door once the four of us are inside. "Alright, lets cut the bullshit right now. I don't like being a babysitter, and lord knows I already do plenty of it, but I don't have the time or patience today to do so. You two are going to settle this crap right here, and right now." I let that sit with both of these guys as they eye each other very carefully. "AC, why does Gale seem to hate you so much?"

"We've got... some history," he begins.

"I'll say," Gale quips.

I shoot him a glare before turning back to AC, "What kind of history?"

"The kind that almost got me killed!" Gale exclaims.

I am taken aback and turn to Beetee as if trying to communicate with him silently. It doesn't work. He's always been able to do that with computers and stuff, not so much with humans. "AC?" I ask.

The young man sighs before turning up his head to meet my gaze. "It was never supposed to be like that. I've apologized millions of times over the years but Hawthorne knows how to keep a grudge..."

"When it almost costs me my life, yeah I tend to do that!" Gale says.

But I ignore him, I want to find out what actually happened. "AC, just spit it out already."

"Fine. I was probably twelve years old... My older brother was in Gale's year in school, and he was really popular. Him and all his friends. And Gale was, no offense, not very popular," I can literally hear the flames searing inside of Gale's heart. "My brother and his friends dared me and my friends to mess with Gale. To really fuck with his head... So we did." I roll my eyes. Here we go. "It was a few months after the coal mine accident that killed Gale's dad... We found Gale after school one day and told him that there had been another accident in one of the abandoned mines, which were off limits by order of the Peacekeepers, and that his little brother was trapped inside. Naturally, Gale ran off with tears running down his face to try and save his brother..."

"That's not the whole story..." Gale fumes.

"No. No it's not," AC says. "All we tried to do was get him in trouble with Peacekeepers, maybe a lashing or something. Instead, the abandoned mine was abandoned for a reason... As Gale ran down inside to find his brother, part of the mine collapsed in on him," he adds this last part with his head hanging in shame.

I am a little stunned. I can't really understand why children are as cruel as they are sometimes. I never would've predicted AC to be one to do something this horrendous. But maybe that's just because he was friends with Peeta, and I know Peeta wouldn't do something this egregious... Would he? "AC, Peeta wasn't part of this group of friends that did this was he?" I ask, hoping so badly that he wasn't.

"Why does that even matter Haymitch?" Gale asks, but I purposely ignore him.

AC looks at me in shock, "Are you kidding me? Peeta would never have done anything like that. If I remember correctly, when I asked Peeta to join us, he slammed the door in my face..."

I am relieved when he tells me this. "So how did you get out Gale?" Gale switches off between glaring at me and then AC. "Gale?"

"I dug him out," AC replies. I'm a little confused. "I never meant for the prank to get that far, so I spent the next few hours digging him out with my own hands. None of my friends helped me, so I stayed until it was pitch black out to get him out alive..."

Before I can respond, Gale does, "THAT DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT YOU DID YOU EVIL MERCHANT QUARTER SCUM!"

"Gale, calm your ass down," I say mellowly.

I can hear him huffing and fuming, "Are you really gonna take his side on this Haymitch?"

I roll my eyes and then squint at him, "What are you, nine? Picking sides? Gale, I'm not picking anyone's side. I'm trying to get you two to be at least amicable with each other on this mission. Gale, what AC did to you as a child was vile. It was horrible. But he also saved your life afterwards. You're holding a grudge, and I'm not telling you to let it go, but I'm telling you to put it aside for now. AC, what you did was cruel and borders on the inhuman. But you may have kept yourself out of the fiery pits of hell by saving his life. You're both five years older now, you're young men, so it's time you started acting like it. You're both here because you each have someone you deeply care about in danger. For you Gale, it's Katniss, she's your best friend. AC, for you it's Peeta, he was your best friend. You share a common goal between the two of you, so if you want to keep this feud going, fine by me. But not on this mission. There is too much at stake here for some petty crap that happened years ago to derail what we're doing. Do I make myself clear?"

There is silence for a moment as the two glare at each other before I finally hear Gale say, "Fine." While AC nods in agreement.

"Good. Now shake hands," I say.

"Haymitch really - " Gale begins.

But I cut him off. "That wasn't a request, _Soldier Hawthorne_."

Reluctantly, the two men come together and clasp hands. I smile and say, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it? Now get out of here and get some rest. We'll be in District Four in a few hours and I need to get some beauty sleep." And, just as abruptly as Plutarch left me in the very same room just a while ago, I wave my hand at these two young men and then I vanish to my quarters...

**Peeta**

_Thud._ That's the sound I hear in my head as Cato's fist makes contact with my face for what feels like the millionth time. I'm sure I've been bloodied up quite a bit, I can feel my eye swelling so I'll obviously have a black eye later, and my jaw aches like nothing else. This is all in addition to my concussion which keeps me light headed and somewhat drowzy. All the careers have taken their turn beating me. I don't even know how I haven't died from internal bleeding yet... My question is soon answered.

"So lover boy," I hear Cato say. I can't see out of one of my eyes now, "just so you know, I don't want to kill you. That's not my goal in all of this."

I let out a merciless laugh, "Oh yeah? Then what exactly is your goal in beating the life out of me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I hear the sly voice of Clove ask me. "We want to hurt you so that your pretty little girlfriend will come out to play..."

"And she will... She will because she will want to play hero and come and save you," Cashmere says. "And when she does, I will so enjoy slowly killing her... As you watch and scream begging for us to take you first."

"Hey who says you get to kill her?!" Clove snaps back. "I've been waiting to kill her way longer than you have!"

"Because I actually won my Games, unlike you, so that gives me seniority and privilege over you," Cashmere replies.

I can't help but laugh. The bantering between the Careers has continued unabashed the entire time I've been their hostage. None of them get along, and it's because of who they are. Career pack members in the Hunger Games have all trained for much of their lives for the Games so they think it's their right and their destiny to win. It's why their alliances never end well and they all turn on each other.

While those two are bickering, Gloss and Marvel take their turn to beat me up. With my hands tied behind my back, they stand me up and take turns hitting me in the ribs and the gut. I'm doing my best to tune out the physical pain, and with how numb I am from all of the blows I've already taken it's not that hard, but these hits are hard to take. I'm struggling to breathe, and then I feel a _crack. _I can tell just from my wrestling days that I've at least fractured a rib. But they don't stop, they are unrelenting in hitting my ribs. _Crack. Crack. Crack._ Over and over, I can feel my bones cracking under their hits. I am clenching my teeth, determined not to allow myself to show that I am in pain. I refuse to give them the satisfaction, but damn this is hard.

Finally they relent and I collapse to the ground, panting and in severe pain. "How'd that feel Lover boy?" Marvel asks me.

"Not bad, especially for a loser who never won his round in the Games," I reply with a sneer.

"You little bitch!" Marvel says and then I feel his foot slam into my face.

"Hey! Don't do that! We need to keep him alive!" I hear Cato exclaim through the black haze that it is my life at the moment.

"He talked back to me!" Marvel says.

"You are a punk that never won your round in the Games, he was speaking the truth," Gloss says matter of factly.

I can't see anything at the moment, but my hearing is clear again. "I am sick and tired of you using that as a reason that you're better than the rest of us!" Marvel exclaims. "You're nothing Gloss! You're just a stupid pretty boy."

"A stupid pretty boy that happens to be a Victor, you disgraced District 1 during the 74th Games. You brought us no honor, I have far more respect for this one," he says indicating me, "than I do for you." Gloss replies. And then I hear a punch, which I can only assume was the sound of Marvel's fist hitting Gloss' face. The two evidently wrestle to the ground and I'm truly glad when I gain some semblance of my vision back. The sight of seeing these two Careers rolling around hurting each other instead of me makes me very happy. I'm even more happy when I see that the camera crew is right beside me filming the whole thing. Two careers fighting for the Capitol can't even figure out their own problems. Classic.

"Will you guys stop fighting?" Glimmer asks as Cato gets in the middle of the two of them to break them up.

"Come on you two, we've got more important things to deal with..." Cato says, and he is eventually able to separate the two bickering teammates.

"Aww Cato, why'd you have to go and ruin my fun? I was rather enjoying watching these two make fools of themselves on national television," I quip. I realize the precarious position I'm in, but something that Johanna said to me earlier has really resonated with me. Arrogance is the most deadly trait you can have while in the Games. And every single one of these Careers is overflowing with it. I can make that play to my advantage, and with the cameras rolling and pointed right at me, this is probably the best chance to make my move.

"Oh yeah?" Cato asks angrily as he walks over to me and gives me another solid punch across the face. "Was that fun enough for you?"

I can taste the blood in my mouth as I see the camera focusing in on my face. Here we go. "You know, you guys have me outnumbered six to one here. Instead of just having me tied up and taking turns pummeling me, why don't you fight me like a real man Cato?" He is shellshocked by my challenge, and does not respond right away. "It's not like I'm gonna be able to kill you, you guys would all stop me well before it got to that point. C'mon Cato, don't you have the balls to fight a bloodied and beaten down man on national television?"

He eyes me cautiously, "It would go against our plan..."

I smile, he has played right into my hand. I turn away from him and look right into the camera, "You hear that Panem? Cato is a coward! He is such a chicken he won't even fight a cripple!" I turn back to face him. Boom. I got him. Hook, line, and sinker.

"You wanna fight me you little bitch? I'll show you how to fight!" He exclaims as he moves to untie me.

"Cato, come on, don't let him get under your skin," I hear Clove say. Too late. I'm under, and I'm crawling all around him.

He unties me and helps me stand up before shoving me against the wall of the Cornucopia. "No weapons," is all he manages to say before he comes out swinging. His punch swings to make contact with my face again, but I've taken enough of those today. I weave to the left, step inside, throw a few punches to his ribs before grabbing him and moving my leg behind his and letting his own weight take him to the ground. In this moment, I'm immensely thankful for my years as a wrestler.

I walk around him and get out into the open outside of the metal coverings of the Cornucopia. "Is that all you've got? Really? I expected more out of you Cato. You're not so tough without a weapon. You're not so tough without having your opponent tied up, are you?"

He lunges at me with fierce intensity, I smile, as I side step him and let his momentum carry him past me. Even after the beating I've taken, I still know how to fight. My training with Finnick has really given me an edge. I'm faster. More nimble. This is like a wrestling match at school in more ways than one. I know that they have no intention of killing me yet, so I don't have to worry about my life, just like in school; I'm surrounded by watching eyes, only now it's the entire country, in school it was just my classmates; and, just like then, I know I can win. This thought gives me confidence as I go on the offensive for the first time. I take a jab to the face, but I'm able to get inside leverage on him again and give him a few hard shots to the ribs before I stomp on his injured foot. This causes him to yelp in pain, and I then take his head and smash his face right into my knee. He falls to the ground. "Wow, the Great Cato from District 2... I was expecting something... Well, I was expecting something more. You can't tell me that's all you've got? With all your years of training at the Career academy, I'm able to take you down with a few basic wrestling moves and then a dumb brawler move my brother taught me? Surely you can do better." I love this. I love getting to taunt him after all the taunting he's done of me. After nearly killing me back in the first arena. I've had dreams and nightmares about fighting Cato again, and I can safely say this is turning out better than I ever expected.

He stands up, his face now bleeding to match that of mine. He takes a boxers stance, and I can't help but feel sorry for him. He's leaving his lower body open, and he's already got a fractured leg. This will be too easy. But I realize he does have some smarts. This was a fake out. I go in to tackle him, but he drops down and does a sweep kick to knock my legs out from under me. He lands on top of me and gives my fractured ribs some hard punches of his own. Ouch. He stops and lets me stand back up. Alright, Johanna you were certainly right. Arrogance is deadly. I let my ego get to my head on that last part. Lesson learned, I promise you.

As the other careers gaze on in amusement, Cato charges me again, and I'm not quite quick enough to side step him this time so instead I just lower my shoulder and take the blow. Given the durability of my capitol made prosthetic leg, I'm able to hold my own and I don't let him tackle me. We are both locked in a battle of pure power. Cato throws a few quick jabs at my ribs, and I want to burst out in pain. It hurts _so_ bad... "Alright Cato, you wanna play like that?" I say deceptively. I disengage with him and spin around his body so that I'm behind him. With all of the strength and force I can muster I give him a huge kick to his fractured leg. He collapses to the ground in agony.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yells. I move away quickly, as evidently I didn't do enough to completely shatter his leg and he hobbles after me. I am surrounded by the other Careers, so it's not like I can run away or anything. I glance at the Cornucopia, and without stopping to think I begin to scale it. In a moment I'm on top of it, and safe for the present time. I look to the sky and see it's beautiful shade of sunset orange taking grasp of it's entirety. I can't believe it's only been a day since we were suckered back into another arena... "Get back down here and fight me like a man!" Cato shouts, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Fight like a man? Sort of an odd request coming from the guy that spent an afternoon beating the crap out of someone who couldn't fight back," I say as our eyes meet in a deathly stare. He limps around the side of the Cornucopia and also climbs up. As we glare at each other, it is an oddly familiar sight for us. The last time we met before this most recent round of the Hunger Games, we were atop of a Cornucopia. In another arena. In another _life_. At least for him. I take a deep breath as I prepare to engage with him once more. Now we are on somewhat equal footing. Both of us are injured now. Just as I am about to step forward and attempt to fully break his leg, something whizzes just above our heads. At first I assume that Clove just threw one of her knives, and I'm about to be livid. But I see that whatever almost hit us has firmly entrenched itself into the horn of the Cornucopia. As I take a closer examination of it, I see that it's on fire at it's tip. It's a fire arrow... _Katniss_.

I look around and I see a large group of people moving towards the Cornucopia. And another arrow is fired, this time lower and into the circle of the other careers, who disperse to avoid it. My eyes lock with those of Katniss and I smile through my bloodied and bruised face and she smiles in turn. But our gaze is cut short as Cato tackles me to the roof of the building and immediately begins wailing his fists into my face. _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._ He gets in five good shots before I'm able to use leverage from my legs to kick him off of me. Seriously, I don't know how I'm not brain dead after all the shots I've taken to the head today since getting concussed.

I hear my friends clashing weapons with those of the Careers below as I rise to my feet to meet the death stare from Cato. None of his friends to stop me from ending his life now. This duel that has raged on between us for over a year now, even in his death, will finally come to an end now. Yet just as I'm about to reengage him, I hear a huge boom off in the distance. Followed by several more. I look to the horizon and see that the Peacekeepers have moved away from the mountain and are obviously engaged in some sort of conflict a few miles south of where we are, probably close to where our hovercraft crashed yesterday. I hear more explosions, some so large that they rock the Cornucopia. They are so big, I can now see them on the horizon line. Huge walls of fire erupting into the air. Suddenly it dawns on me. The rebels must finally be rescuing us. This must be it. I'm about to refocus my attention on Cato but I see him look up to the sky, so my eyes follow his... And a single hovercraft appears, zooming straight towards us... Is it Capitol reinforcements? Or a rescue team?

I don't get to find out as Cato takes my momentary lapse of attention and tackles me once more. This time he does not throw punches, this time his objective is clear. He is trying to strangle me. He's trying to kill me. Again. I am holding off for what little leverage I have, I can't let his hands reach my throat... But they are getting closer and closer. He's going to get there. So I do the only thing left that I can think of. Using all of the strength I can muster, I roll us over the edge of the Cornucopia and we fall twenty feet till we hit the ground. We are still locked in a deadly battle for leverage and positioning, but I have a view of the now landed Hovercraft, and soldiers begin pouring out of it. From a distance, I see one man. A man whose face I know well. A man whom I had put my full faith into getting us out of this mess. One Mr. Haymitch Abernathy...

* * *

**Boom. I know. I'm cruel, leaving you guys like that. But hey, this entire story arc has been filled with cliffhangers, I'm sure you guys can handle another one. I have to be honest, this was probably my favorite chapter to write thus far, I really like it. I think it's probably some of my best writing thus far in the story. What'd you guys think? Did you like Katniss and Finnick finally getting their chance to bond? Did you like the revelation of the past between Gale and AC? And tell me, just how awesome was that fight scene between Peeta and Cato?**** PLEASE let me know.**


	18. Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much as always for all your feedback and support. I'm so sorry about the slower than usual updates, but with finals and such it's just how it is. Just another week to go and I'm free! To 'my greatest fan,' I'm so glad that my writing has touched you so, I may flatter you with the mentioning in the A/Ns, but seeing your reviews makes my day every time, so thank you! I know I've been leaving you guys on consistent cliffhangers throughout this whole story arc with the Careers, but it sort of needs to be that way haha. It will be coming to a close shortly, and I promise that you will enjoy it! Lots of stuff going on. Probably won't get another chapter out till next week, but I am publishing this one without sending it to my beta reader just because I know how long it's been since I've updated! You are all so very welcome, but please forgive any editing errors I didn't get to correct. Here's the next chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter Eighteen: Reunion**

**Haymitch**

As soon as our hovercraft lands and the first squad is down the ramp, I'm right there with the rest of the troops. Directly in front of me is the Cornucopia, and just outside its mouth Katniss, Finnick, Johanna, Annie, Boggs, and Titus are engaged in combat with Clove, Gloss, Cashmere, Glimmer, and Marvel respectfully; I can see Peeta struggling with Cato as they wrestle to the death, and I catch Cressida filming the whole thing... Turned out just perfectly for our dear ol' President Coin. She gets her Mockingjays rescued just in time with the cameras rolling, and she will have undoubtedly rallied even more public support. I bet even the citizens of the Capitol are clamoring for change after this.

I'm not sure if the others can see us as the troops continue to poor out of the hovercraft. Plutarch approaches me with a megaphone in hand, which Plutarch gives to me. I nod silently before I turn around and face the group. "Attention! Combatants of the 76th Hunger Games! It is my distinct pleasure to announce to you all, that the Games are over!" I let that ring as the troops spread out and begin slowly encroaching the Cornucopia, and the tributes all stop their fighting as they begin to eye us. "In the name of the 2nd Rebellion, I am placing Cato, Cashmere, Clove, Glimmer, Gloss, and Marvel under arrest..."

I hear a deep powerful voice boom and echo in it's darkness, "NO!"

It is not from any of the tributes by the Cornucopia, so it clearly must be from Cato. I glance over to where he and Peeta are still fighting and grappling for positioning on the ground with Cato on top, and I slowly begin walking towards them. "Look boy, we've got you significantly outnumbered here... Why don't you just get up off of Peeta, and we can talk about how we can help each other."

He scoffs at me, "Me help you? You help me? You aren't my mentor you old drunk! We serve the Capitol and President Snow, I won't give you a damn thing!"

"If that's how you want to play this, I guess that's fine. I didn't really expect to get anything out of you in the first place, however that doesn't change the fact you are under arrest. Now get off Peeta, or we will make you," I reply.

With his hands attached to Peeta's throat, he looks back between me, Katniss, who is still with the others at the Cornucopia as old soldiers move in, and the cameras. "What is so fucking special about District 12? Why does a completely ordinary girl from District 12 get to pull out some berries and change how things have worked in this country for the last 75 years?" Cato asks, almost begging to know. "Tell me, how does that same ordinary girl go on to become the symbol for a rebellion that could destroy our country? I don't get it. Why is it the cameras eat this shit up so much?" His hands never leave Peeta's throat even as I close in on him with Katniss now by my side. But there is something in his eyes, perhaps an emotion I never thought was possible from Cato - much less a clone of him. Is it sorrow? No... Regret? Maybe. "Why didn't they like my story? I was a cold blooded killer. Ruthless. They ate that crap up every year for so long, why did it change for me?"

I'm standing just a few feet away from him now. I say dryly, "If you'd only realize that Snow is the villain of the story here, you'd see that the answer to your question is right in front of you..." He doesn't seem to get it so I get more specific. "Maybe it's because everyone was tired of that same old story, but I tend to think it's because the idea of young love defying the tyranny of the Capitol and getting away with it is all that was needed to spark this rebellion..."

I see recognition flash through Cato's eyes, "First time anyone defied the Capitol since the first war..." he says.

"First time and got away with it at least," I say with a flash of painful memories streaming through my mind. "Look, kid, all of you-you clones or what ever you are, you're just being used by Snow, just as your original selves were, and just as any tribute to have ever entered the arena was. But you can change that. Come with us willingly, and I promise that the Rebels will do our best to help you..."

I feel Katniss' eyes and those of everyone else burning holes into the back of my skull. I don't even understand the words that are coming out of my mouth as I say them. These clone-mutts are as good as dead - or a fate worse than death - the moment we get back to 13. People will want their heads. But as I meet his eyes for a split second I think I'm going to break through and reach the deepest part of his mind. And in an instant, it's gone.

Two more hovercraft appear in the skies above and they are not friendlies. They both drop their ramps while in the air, thirty feet behind the Cornucopia and white helmeted Peacekeepers are dropping out of the sky. I look to my left where I notice that AC and Gale have tackled Cato off of Peeta, as Katniss rushes to his side. Bullets start firing, even I launch a few rounds in the general direction of a Peacekeeper. "Katniss, you got him? Do you need my help?

"No, I should be fine," Peeta replies instead. "Ribs though, ow!" He exclaims as his hand falls to them, "many are broken," he adds weakly.

"Haymitch, we need to get him out of here!" Katniss exclaims as bullets continue to fly between us and the Peacekeepers. Gale and AC are using some troops as a diversion while they attempt to go around the Cornucopia and outflank the enemy. It doesn't matter much, this isn't a battle I want to see the end of. We need to get the hell out of here.

"No shit, then lets move!" I say hurrying them along with a few soldiers providing us with cover as we make the trek over our hovercraft, "Plutarch! Beetee! Is that thing ready to go?" I yell into my intercom.

"It will be in the next five minutes, so hold off the Peacekeepers for as long as you can till we get the ship ready." Plutarch responds.

We continue up the ramp and into the hovercraft and immediately take Peeta into the med bay. Katniss gently lays Peeta down, who is still wincing in pain. The kid looks like shit. Beaten and bruised with a black eye, busted open lip, and evidently a few broken ribs. Still, I couldn't be happier to see him alive. Both of them. Katniss starts gently running her fingers through Peeta's golden curls and I smile. Silently I come from behind Katniss and wrap my arm around her waist and lightly rest my hand on Peeta's shoulder. "I'm glad you kids are alright," I say weakly, fighting back the tears.

Peeta grins through the grime on his face, "I'm glad you came to get us. I knew you would," he says proudly.

"Yeah, well it was no walk in the park believe me..." I say, thinking back over the last 24 hours. From the President wanting to leave them in the Games, to secretly recruiting a team for the mission, it certainly wasn't easy. "I don't tell you guys this often... And I know we don't always see eye to eye, and we've had our fair share of differences, but I really love you. Both of you... You guys really are the most important things in my life," I say this with tears flooding my eyes and I give them both a squeeze.

"Love you too old man," Katniss says playfully. "Thanks for saving the day."

"Always," I say, borrowing the cute little line those two use between each other.

"We're a family Haymitch," Peeta says genuinely. "We may be the family you never wanted," he can't help but laugh as he says this, "but we're one big, really odd, really messed up, family now. And now that you've got us, you're stuck with us!"

I want to hold this beautiful moment forever. It's as close to a perfect moment as I'll ever experience. Then I realize that there is still a battle going on outside. "You two rest, I'm gonna go check on every body else," I say with a wide smile which both of them return. As I turn and walk away, I'm feeling really happy. Happier than I've been in a long time. I'm rudely awakened as I walk down the ramp back to the battlefield when an explosion goes off ten feet in front of me and knocks me on my ass. Ouch...

I stand back up to see things aren't progressing well. AC and Gale are falling back with their men, and the Peacekeepers are slowly moving past the Cornucopia, at which time they'll have nothing stopping them from coming right at us. "Plutarch! When is this bucket of bolts gonna be ready?" I ask into my intercom.

"It's ready! Get everyone inside!" He says.

"FALL BACK!" I shout to everyone.

Beetee manages to turn on some turrets on the side of the ship which provides everyone solid cover fire. I take my turn to fire a few rounds at the Peacekeepers. I have always been back in 13 throughout the whole war thus far, I haven't been on the front lines... It feels strange. I push this thought out of my mind when I begin seeing the team reaching the ship. First is Annie and Finnick, followed by Cressida, then Titus, and as most of the troops reach the ramp, Boggs comes along with a tied up Gloss tossed over his shoulder. Gale is following close behind, practically throwing Glimmer along going up the ramps. But wait - who are we missing? Katniss and Peeta... Annie, Finnick... Cressida... Titus and Boggs; that's six, seven... Johanna!

I whip my head around as I hear a scream that is all too familiar. I see the gaunt face of Cato holding Johanna with a knife pressed hard against her neck. "Drop the gun," he says. I don't. I keep it aimed straight at his head. "Drop the gun, or I'll slit her throat right here." I see Cashmere, Clove, and Marvel all standing around behind him with at least a dozen Peacekeepers ready to pounce into the fray at any moment.

I don't drop my gun, but I lower it. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Trade," he replies flatly. "Glimmer and Gloss for Johanna."

God damn it. This would be a huge boon to the Rebellion to capture some of these tributes... But I can't let Johanna die - or get taken captive. I slowly nod my head. "Boggs, get the prisoners," I say as I darkly turn to the man on my right.

"Haymitch - " he starts, but I interrupt him.

"Just do it. We don't have a choice..."

He stiffens, and nods, and heads up the ramp. Cato and I make eye contact and it does not break. It is a glare of mutual disdain. Whatever part of his mind I thought I'd reached earlier is sealed off now. His face has hardened and his expression is emotionless. Even when Boggs returns I don't cut off my glare as he walks Glimmer and Gloss out to Cato's position. Cato lets the pressure off of the blade against Johanna's neck and she sleeks away into Boggs' arms as the other two rejoin their group. I keep my gun at the ready, but everything proceeds just fine. Only when Cato walks away does our staring match end. I let everyone else back up the ramp and take one last look at the smoldering battlefield in front of me before entering the hovercraft just as it pulls up into the air.

I see Johanna and I immediately move close to her and pull her into a warm hug. Peeta is right. We are a family. But it's not just me and those two. It's all of us. All of the remaining Victors, we're all the rest of us have. Johanna is family now too, and I won't let anything bad happen to her or any of the others.

"Umm... I'm getting a little uncomfortable now Haymitch," she says.

I pull my arms back and look into her deep brown eyes, and I get lost for a moment. "Sorry... Just glad to see you alright."

Johanna flashes me a beautiful smile, "Thanks to you. I owe you one."

I smirk to myself, by my count that's the second arena I've rescued her from, but I'll let it slide. "Don't worry about it. We're all gonna be safe," I add. "Go get some rest, I'm gonna go talk to Plutarch."

"Sounds good," and she leans in and hugs me again and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for saving my life Haymitch, I mean it," and with that she stumbles off to another room.

I sit down for a moment, and let everything that has happened today sink in. Damn... I defied a President, I recruited a team of misfits for a rescue mission, ended a round of the Hunger Games, and saved the lives of all the people I care about. I'd say it was a very productive day...

**Katniss**

I feel the weight of anxiety and fear of death lifted off my shoulders just as the hovercraft lifts off the ground. Peeta must feel my tension evaporate as he trails his fingers along my side, sending shivers down my spine, and I look back at him. Our eyes meet and lock in a trance, as if we've just now been reunited after days of chaos. When in reality we've only been apart for a few hours, but there sure was plenty of chaos along the way to keep us busy. I lean my body gently across his, carefully avoiding putting pressure on his rib cage, and I let my face come as close to his as possible. Even with his lip bloodied and busted open, I don't care, and I tenderly pull his lips towards mine.

The kiss is gentle and romantic at the same time. Light, yet passion-filled. It is amazing. It's the kind of kiss that really makes your toes curl, and all this time I thought that all the girls in school had just been exaggerating... They definitely weren't. I momentarily forget the condition of Peeta's body and pull myself on top of him. Instantly, I'm shaken back to reality as he breaks off the kiss and yelps in pain.

"Peeta!" I say worriedly. "I'm so sorry!"

His eyes roll into the back of his head for a moment out of pain, but he returns to relative normalcy in a few moments. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

I smile sadly and turn away for a moment. I grab a towel and run it under some warm water before returning to his side. I start taking the towel and running it over his face, wiping away the blood. We sit together in silence as I wipe away the layers of blood, dust, and grime that have covered the face of my Peeta. Slowly but surely all of it fades away and the face of the beautiful man I have fallen so deeply in love with over the past several months, maybe even years, returns and his blue eyes dazzle me as they shine so brightly. As they shine so brightly for _me_...

"Thank you," he says.

I smile in response as I let my mind wander. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault. Whenever Peeta suffers, it tends to be my fault... "I'm sorry Peeta..." I reply sadly.

He looks confused, "For what?"

"For what happened to you! It's all my fault! You're a target for Snow and the Capitol just because of me..." I plead.

"Will you stop blaming yourself for things they do?" He asks.

"But Peeta - " I say, but he stops me.

"No!" He exclaims. "Please, stop doing that! Not only is it wrong, but telling yourself that only makes you feel worse and makes you feel like you owe me, but it's insulting. To me..." He pauses, but I let him stew for a moment before he continues. "Things have been crazy since the odds brought us together last year for the Games, but I'm still here. I'm still here because I love you, and I do many things because I love you. And I am right here by your side by my own choice, and I know what I'm getting myself into. So please, stop acting like it's all your fault when I get hurt. I'm a big boy Katniss, I can handle myself."

I'm a little taken aback by Peeta's little outburst, because I don't think he's been so frank with me like this before. But he's right. He is a big boy - he's a man! He's brave. He's strong. And he can most certainly handle himself. "Ok," I say with a smile. "I'm sorry... I'm just trying to protect you."

He smiles widely, "I know. And I love that you protect me as fervently as I protect you, it's part of what makes us so good together, but that doesn't mean you should take the blame for the Capitol's crimes." He pauses as he takes my hand and our eyes meet in an intense gaze, "Snow is always going to be trying to hurt us, so it's our job to not let that happen. We stay strong, for each other."

I feel a smile rapidly spreading it's way across my face. I can't even believe how good he is with words sometimes. "I love you, you know that right?" I ask flirtatiously as I lean in to kiss him again.

He grins, "Yeah, you know you might've told me that once or twice... But it never hurts to hear it more."

I desperately wish he was healthier so that I could straddle him right now and show him how much I love him. I'm not as good with words as he is, I'm better with doing things... Actions. Actions are my form of expression.

Yet just as my lips slowly start to graze his, we are interrupted but an unfamiliar voice. "Ahem... I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a young man asks. As I look over at him he's wearing the same District 13 soldier uniform I've seen on every soldier around, yet he looks strangely familiar, but I just can't put my finger on who he is... It doesn't take long for the answer to arrive.

"AC?" Peeta asks as if in disbelief.

That's who it is. AC. I never really knew him, but he was in school with Peeta and I back in Twelve. I vaguely remember him and Peeta being friends, but I never kept up with that sort of stuff. All I remember about him is the horrible prank he pulled on Gale when he and I had just started becoming friends.

AC chuckles, "The one and only. How you hanging in there Peet?"

Peeta waves his hand in the air as if to say 'it's nothing,' "I'm fine. But wait a minute, I didn't even realize you'd survived the bombings! I heard that the Merchant quarter was hit first so I just assumed..."

"Seriously man? You don't think I'd be able to get out of that mess alive?" AC asks playfully.

"I mean, you were never as strong as me, so you'll forgive me for not holding my breath," Peeta responds in kind.

AC closes in and takes a place on the other side of Peeta's bed from me. "You know, if you weren't a cripple right now, I'd beat the living hell out of you."

"Didn't I just remind you that I was always stronger? Only way you could beat the hell out of me is while I'm crippled!" Peeta exclaims, and the two of them burst into laughter. I guess they must've been a lot closer than I originally thought, because they're acting like two best friends that have never been separated in their entire lives. "Where are my manners though? Katniss, I don't know if you've ever met but this is AC, he went to school with us, he was my best friend."

I'm about to say something, but AC speaks first, "_Was_?" He asks incredulously. "Don't tell me I've been replaced!" As serious as he's pretending to be, I can just tell by the way these two are jesting back and forth that he's being somewhat sarcastic.

Peeta just rolls his eyes, "Katniss, this is AC... He _is_ my best friend."

I smile and shake his hand, but I eye him cautiously. I won't forget what he did to Gale when we were kids. Maybe he's a different person now, and having Peeta in your life can only make you a better person, but I am still going to be reserved with this one. "Nice to officially meet you AC," I say pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you, the infamous Katniss Everdeen!" My face hardens and I glare at him, as I assume he's talking about our times in the Games, but that idea is quickly put to rest when he speaks next, "Finally managed to win her over, did ya Peet? How'd you swing that one?"

I glance back at Peeta and he just throws his hands up in the air. "I don't know man, going through two - now three - rounds in the Hunger Games can change people and how we see things." He pauses here as hie eyes turn to meet mine. Blue meets Grey. "And I think I was in the clear with Katniss when she kissed me on the beach that one night... It was a beautiful moment because she kissed me just to kiss me, not for the cameras, not to hold our alliance together, just to be with me..."

I feel blood rush to my cheeks and I instantly know that I'm blushing hardcore.

"Aww, ain't that sweet," AC quips. "It only took you what, 12 years to get her to fall for you?"

"Shut up AC," Peeta says with a laugh. I sit back and watch in awe with a smile on my face as two old friends catch up about things that are way over my head. I think about our growing family; with me and Peeta, and Haymitch, and Finnick and Johanna, along with Annie now... It's sort of odd to realize that someone from Peeta's past is still around. It's not like I'm worried AC is going to come between us or anything like that, but things are definitely going to be different. Yet I forget sometimes that both of his parents and both of his brothers died, I still have my mom and Prim, so it's not going to be that different, but Peeta has family outside of us now.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Good end to the Career story arc? Ready for some more AC/Gale drama? Ready for Annie and Finnick's wedding? It's all coming soon! Once I'm done with school, I'll be working furiously to get you guys as many updates as I can before I leave for Brazil. Please review! I love you all!**


End file.
